Friends and Lovers
by Morgan and Garcia Forever
Summary: Derek and Penelope are destined to be together and Derek is going to show her just how easy it is to go from Friends to Lovers Co-Written by Jenny Crum
1. Chapter 1

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 1

Derek pulled into the driveway of the house he had recently purchased he was going to restore this house, it was a beautiful large house on the outside but on the inside that was another story the inside of this house had been destroyed there were holes in the walls, doors had been ripped from their hinges, the bathroom tiles smashed, it was so bad that he would need to completely rip out everything and start again from scratch and once he was done he would move all his belongings into the house and get rid of his apartment, he also saw this house as a house that he could raise a family in but the problem there was that he need to tell his best friend and his god given solace how he felt about her but he was unsure of how she would react to that.

Pulling his tool box and other tools out of the back of his SUV he made his way to the front door and took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door he pushed the door open and entered the house and placed his tools down and then made his way back out to his SUV to get some more equipment that he would need and took it into the house until his SUV was empty, finally he could start restoring he decided to start downstairs he gathered his supports that he would be using to support the ceiling while he knocked out walls so that he could fix the structural damage, Derek stabilized the ceiling and set to work on knocking out the walls using a sledge hammer after an hour he was finally done with the first wall and now he need to go to the hardware store to get some timber to start building the new wall.

Derek locked up the house and got in his SUV and pulled out of the driveway and headed for the hardware store which wasn't too far from the new house so he pulled into the car park only a few minutes after leaving the house he made his way to the timber yard section of the hardware store, after parking the SUV he got out and began searching through the rows and rows of structural timber jousts until he found what he was looking for one of the timber yard workers approached Derek and said "can I help you with anything sir" Derek turned to the worker and said "yes I was wondering if I could get 20 lengths of this delivered to the house that I am restoring" as he pointed to the timber that they were standing in front of and the workers said "of course sir" as he took down the information of the timber that was required and then he continued "if you would like to follow me to the counter I will get that all set up for you" Derek nodded and followed the man to the cashier counter once they were there the man started typing on the computer so that it was in the system before he looked up at Derek and said "can I get the address as to where the timber will be delivered."

Derek said "of course, the address is 234 Sunset Lane Virginia" the man typed the address into the computer he then added the total up and said "ok that comes to a total of $395.00" Derek pulled his wallet out of his pocket and and pulled out the credit card that he had especially put away for his house restorations and handed it to the man and he swiped it through the machine to complete the transaction before handing Derek back his card and saying "that should be delivered for you in the next hour and a half, sir" Derek said "thank you so much for your help" and with that Derek left the timber yard and made his way back to his SUV just as he was about to get in his cell phone started to ring.

Recognizing the ring tone immediately as the one his Baby Girl set so that he always knew when she was calling him, he pulled his cell off his belt and answered "hey there Baby Girl" Penelope couldn't help but smile as she said "hey Hot Stuff what's happenin'" Derek replied "not much Baby I was just at the hardware store getting some timber so that I can start restoring the new house" Penelope said "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for a movie night tonight" Derek smiled and said "hell yeah Baby Girl I would love to come over for a movie night with you, how about I grab us some dinner on my way and then we can eat while we watch the movie."

Penelope couldn't believe her ears when she heard him say that he would be there because she loved being around him as he was her best friend, he knew her better than she knew herself but she want to be more than just friends she want to love him but she thought that he was into her as more than just friends because if he was surely he would have said something by now but she would take what ever she could get and if it was just friendship well then so be it he would still be in her life no matter what, Derek got into his SUV and drove to the house and parked in the driveway once again he then made his way towards the house and opened the door upon entering the house he began thinking about what else he could do so he headed up the stairs and began going from room to room seeing what else need to be done structurally so that he could get that fixed once he had fixed the walls downstairs.

Within an hour the timber had been delivered and Derek was now working on the rebuilding the section of wall that he knocked down earlier and was just putting the last piece into place when her heard the front door open he turned around to she his Baby Girl walking through the front foyer of the house he smiled when he saw her as she was not dressed like she would normally be in her bright and funky outfits, Penelope was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and an old shirt that she had taken from Derek when they were away on a case one time and a pair of sneakers Derek whistled at her and said "looking good Baby Girl" Penelope blushed a little before saying "Hot Stuff I think you need to get your eyes checked because I certainly don't look good dressed like this" Derek replied "no Baby Girl my eyes are just fine because you look sexy as hell, I mean you always look sexy but you in my shirt that is just down right fuckin' hot" Penelope wasn't quite sure whether this was just their normal playful banter or whether there was something else that he was trying to say but didn't want to come right out and say it.

Penelope decided to ignore what he had said and said "I thought you might like some company and some help" Derek clamped the piece of wood that he had just put up into place and walked over to Penelope and wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head taking in the scent of her hair as he did he could believe how good she smelt or how good it felt to have her in his arms, Penelope lay her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms out his waist as they hugged but she quickly let him go and attempted to step back from him she could let herself fall for him anymore than she already had Derek felt that she was trying to move away from him and he let her go and she stepped back he looked at her questionably trying to work out what was wrong with her and why she was all of a sudden acting weird around him instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends And Lovers

Ch 2

Derek stood there looking at her and he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "baby girl, what's wrong"?, she turned and headed into another room and mumbled, "nothing handsome, nothing at all". He followed her and said, "baby I know better, you were fine and then you pull away like you were burned, did I do something wrong"?, she said, "no Derek, no, you didn't do anything wrong, not at all".

He smiled at her and said, "are you sure"?, she walked over and hugged him and said, "I'm sure brown sugar, nowwwwwwww where do you want me to start"?, he laughed and said, "well would you rather paint the wall that has already been cleaned or would you rather dust the built in book case"?, she giggled and said, "ohhhhhh I would rather paint handsome".

He watched her bend over and pour the paint into the pan and then put the stick on the roller, he inwardly growled when he watched her ass move back and forth in those yoga pants. He turned around and closed his eyes and said, "focus on the book case Derek, focus", he then picked up his stuff and started dusting things off and then started sanding and before he knew it he was finished with it and ready to put the dark varnish on it.

Penelope smiled when she turned around and he was bent over, she wanted to run over there and and pull him into her arms and run her hands all over his body, she longed to lead him to a bed or lay him down on the floor and ride him like the wild stallion she was sure he was. Derek turned around and saw her standing there with her eyes closed

He walked over and said, "baby are you alright"?, she opened her eyes and said, "yeah handsome, I was just trying to imagine several different colors in this room that's all". He walked over and said, "what colors are you seeing goddess"?, she pointed to the middle of the room and said, "I'm seeing a beautiful mauve colored wall over here beside the dark wood from the book case"

He smiled and said, "ohhhh I like that goddess, what about furniture, what furniture do you see in here"?, she walked through the room and pointed to areas and said, "well I would put a maroon or mauve and tan couch here and then two matching chairs here and here". He said, "and what about a dark oak colored table right here in front of the couch"?, she nodded her head and said, "that sounds perfect handsome".

Derek walked over to the kitchen and said, "what kind of stuff do you see in here"?, she thought for a minute and said, "ohhhh a cabinet like the one you have at your place, you know the one with the wooden handle on it"?, he said, "ohhhhh yeah, and what kind of appliances can you imagine here"?, she pointed and said, "well how about a metal colored fridge and a stove that can be gas or electric, that way you are covered either way".

He said, "what about a table, what kind of table do you see"?, she bit down on her lip and said, how about an oak table with those awesome designs that you put on them and you could do the same on the chairs". He walked over and hugged her and kissed the top of her head and said, "baby girl, you are amazing", she laughed and said, "awww handsome, you're only saying it cause it's true".

She walked back over into the living room and said, "right here maybe redo the front of the fireplace and give it an old time grate and fireproof door and have a built in place for wood". She walked around to the other side of the wall and said, "ya know, you could make this a dual fireplace and tear out this part of the wall and fix it to look like the other side".

He said, "goddess your ideas are wonderful, do you think that after I put the varnish on the book case that we could head back to your place for movie night and then maybe you can come back over with me tomorrow and give me more ideas"?, she smiled and said, "really, you want my opinion"?, he hugged her close to his body and he said, "there is nobody's opinion that I value more than yours".

She smiled and said, "how about I help with that varnish so we can get back to my place, I hear my favorite movie calling my name", he laughed as he handed her a paint brush. A few minutes later they were finished and he turned around and smiled when he saw her beautiful face smiling back at him, she said, "handsome are you alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah baby, yeah, I'm fine".

They washed up and cleaned the brushes before heading over to her place, once they got inside she said, "why don't you go on and take a shower and change clothes and I will order the food". He kissed the top of her head and said, "you are a goddess woman", she playfully swatted his ass as he walked by and she said, "and don't you ever forget it handsome".

He walked back out to his SUV and grabbed his go bag before heading upstairs for his shower, she smiled as she picked up her cell to call in their food, she couldn't help but sneak one more peek at Dereks nice ass as he topped the stairs. She sighed and said, "easy Garcie, easy, he doesn't see you that way, he sees you as his best friend and his best friend only".

As Derek stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower he couldn't help but smile when thoughts of his baby girl filled his thoughts, he said, "calm down there Morgan, she doesn't see you that way, she sees you as her best friend". He smiled as a plan to woo her like she has never been wooed before filled his mind, he would make Penelope love him as much as he loved her and he would do it by the time he finished the house because that would be no ordinary house it would be their house, the one that they would spend the rest of their lives in together.

He smiled as he could imagine them getting married and moving into the house, he could see kids running around calling him daddy and he could see Penelope in his arms everynight and every morning. He sighed happily and said, "it will happen baby girl, it will", he quickly finished his bath and changed his clothes and as he was putting his watch on he heard Penelopes angelic voice saying, "handsome foods here", he sighed happily as he opened the door and headed downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 3

Derek walked into the kitchen just as Penelope was serving out their dinner on to some plates so he went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer and grabbed out the jug of iced tea before moving over to where Penelope was standing so that he could grab a glass from the cabinet that was above her head he reached out and opened the cupboard just as he was about to get the glass out Penelope stepped backwards and bumped into Derek only just managing to keep her balance she felt Derek catch her in his arms she turned around in his arms and said "thanks for catching me Handsome" Derek smiled and said "anytime Baby Girl"before she turned back around and finished serving their meal but she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be held in the strong arms of the one and only Derek Morgan at any given time morning, noon and night.

When Penelope turned around Derek could stop his heart from racing having his Baby Girl in his arms was something that he had dreamed of for the past 8 years, he was sure that she wanted nothing but friendship from him but he was determined to try and show her that he was interested in her more than a friend it didn't dawn on him while she was in a relationship with Kevin but truth be told he was over the moon when Penelope announced that she and Kevin had broken up but still he could find the words to tell his best friend, his god given solace that he was no... is madly in love with her so he made the decision to move on and started dating Savannah but it didn't matter how much time he and Savannah spent either making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers or in bed having sex Derek could think of one person and that was Penelope he couldn't get her out of his mind so in the end he told Savannah that they were over and you can imagine how that went down.

Penelope picked up both plates of food and tried to hand Derek his but he was off in his own little world so she called out his name "Derek, Derek are you alright" Derek shook his head as he shook off the thoughts he just had, he looked down and saw Penelope giving him a strange look before she said "what is going on that sexy bald head of yours, Derek" Derek took the plate that plate that Penelope was offering to him as he said "I was just thinking that is all Baby Girl I am all good" Penelope didn't quite believe him but she didn't question it any further as she knew his stubbornness would shine through and she still wouldn't get the right answer out of him, Derek was glad that she didn't question him any further about what was going on in his head because then he would have to try and lie his way around the fact that he was thinking about her, the two made their way into the living room and Derek sat down on the couch while Penelope placed her dinner on the coffee table before moving over to the DVD cabinet and selected their favorite movie and put it in the DVD player.

After they finished their dinner they sat close together but for some reason they never snuggled up as they usually would during their movie nights there was something different about this movie night that had both of them feeling uncomfortable about wanting to be close to each other Derek looked over beside him and a little piece of his heart broke o as he saw Penelope laying against the other end of the couch he could see that she was still awake, he couldn't sit there any longer he had to get out of there so he faked a yawn before he said "well Baby Girl I am going to head off and I will see you tomorrow" Penelope immediately sat up as he got up off the couch and she thought to herself is he really tired or is he just making an excuse to leave she had noticed that this movie night was not like their previous ones tonight there was no snuggling, there was no playful banter and that was partly her doing because she felt that something had changed within their friendship today and even though they were still best friends she could help but think that they were keeping something from each other.

Derek took his plate and beer bottle to the kitchen he thought of how this movie night had gone and to say the least that he was disappointed that he didn't get to snuggle with Penelope he always enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms, as he walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room he noticed that Penelope had turned the movie and the television off and had turned the lights on he quickly grabbed his go bag and threw it over his shoulder he wanted to go and hug her but she said "thanks Derek for coming to watch a movie and have dinner with me" but she didn't move towards him like she normally would and he thought that was strange so he said "I enjoyed it Baby Girl we should do it more often" Penelope quickly replied "yes we should I always enjoy our movie nights" but Derek was not quite sure about that last statement she had been acting weird around him all afternoon and he wasn't sure why but he vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of whatever it is that is going on with her.

Derek got in his SUV and headed for his apartment as he drove he kept thinking about Penelope and how she had been around him, finally he arrived at his apartment and parked his SUV in his spot and got out and made his way inside upon opening the door he was greeted by a very excitable Clooney Derek bent down a greeted the over grown pup, Clooney is a 7 year old German Shepard but he acted very much like he was still a little puppy he has always been very active Derek stood up and started to head for the stairs but Clooney had other ideas and he took off in the direction of where Derek kept his collar and leash on the counter, Clooney jumped up and pulled the collar and leash down and dragged it over to where Derek was now standing Derek sighed he knew what Clooney wanted and said "hang on Cloon let me go and get changed and then we will go for a run" Clooney sat down still with his collar and leash hanging from his mouth and watched as Derek took the stairs two at a time.

Finally Derek returned to where Clooney was sitting he had changed into a pair of his FBI sweats and hooded jacket and running shoes before taking the collar and leash out of Clooney's mouth and put it on him before grabbing his keys, Derek knew that a run would do him the world of good he need to get rid of some of the frustration that was coursing through his body at the present moment and with that he and Clooney were out the door, Derek looked at his watch it was late in the evening but ohhhh well and he started the stopwatch function on his watch and he and Clooney were on their way.

About 40 minutes later Derek and Clooney returned back to the apartment both were now ready for bed the run had done both of them the world of good Clooney well he was now worn out and as for Derek he was able to partially forget about his day, the minute that they entered the apartment Derek took Clooney's collar and leash off and made sure everything was locked up before they both head for the stairs they walked into the bedroom and while Derek changed Clooney made his way over to his dog bed and climbed before curling up and going to sleep, Derek walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth before crawling into bed but he found it hard to fall asleep he was going over the many ideas that were floating around in his head of what could possibly be wrong with his Baby Girl.

As Derek lay there in bed thinking about Penelope he couldn't help getting aroused he visioned her as she bent over in front of him today her ass swaying back and forth in her yoga pants by god she was sexy as hell in his eyes, his hand gripped his cock which by now was rock hard and tenting the front of his flannel pj pants and he began stroking it the more he thought about Penelope the faster his hand got and soon his hand was a blur as it worked his massive cock until he was right on the verge of exploding point.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends And Lovers

Ch 4

Penelope laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, maybe she was to cold and distant with Derek, maybe she should have treated tonight like any other movie night for them. She rolled over and looked at the clock and moaned when she saw that it was almost 4:00 and she still hadn't been able to fall asleep so she finally decided to get up and make some coffee.

She threw the cover back and got out of bed and put her robe on and as she tightened her belt memories of Derek bending over the night before and she filled the room with a moan. She ran her fingers through her hair and said, "get a grip Penelope, Derek is your best friend", she then slid her feet into the houseshoes Derek got her for Christmas as she made her way down the stairs.

Once she got into the kitchen she put on a pot of coffee and while she was waiting on it to get ready she popped two pieces of toast in the toaster and stood there thinking about how damn sexy Derek was. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the toast started burning and her smoke detector started blaring, she quickly grabbed the broom and waved the smoke away and finally after a few loud seconds it stopped beeping.

She looked down at the toast and said, "what's wrong with you Penelope"?, as she scraped her toast she said, "you know what's wrong with you, you my gorgeous oracle are in love with your best friend". She put her toast on a saucer and poured herself a huge cup of coffee and carried them both into the living room and sat down on the couch and sighed as she turned the television on.

Derek growled as he looked at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was almost 5, he threw the covers back and sat up and said, "baby girl why did you act so different with me lastnight, did I do something wrong"?, he stood up and grabbed his pants and a shirt and headed through to the bathroom, he was glad that today was a day off for him that way he would have some time to figure out what was wrong with his best friend.

After his shower he sighed as he started drying off, he was having a hard time concentrating because memories of Penelope bent over were making him extremely hard yet again today. He said, "get dressed and fix you a thermos of coffee and head back to the house and get some more work done, maybe keeping busy will keep your mind off of Penelope", he shook his head no and said, "nothing is gonna keep your mind off of her because she is the sole owner of your heart.

He headed down the stairs and put on a pot of coffee, he then took Clooney out into the back yard to let him play for a few minutes and do his business before heading back inside. By the time they walked back inside the coffee was done, he got his thermos out and filled it with coffee and as he tightened the lid he sighed wondering what was wrong with Penelope.

Penelope reached up on the back of the couch and got throw and spread it across her as she laid down, she turned on the tv and sighed as she cuddled up under the cover and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was waking up to someone banging on her door, she pulled the cover off and got up and walked across the floor toward the door.

As she got closer and closer to the door, she wanted it to be Derek but she didn't, she was torn, she loved him and not just like a friend, the love she felt for him was the I wanna spend the rest of my life with you kinda love. She forced a smile on her face as she opened the door, the person she saw smiling back at her wasn't her hotstuff Derek Morgan it was JJ and she was carrying a plate of muffins in one hand and holding Henry's hand in the other.

Penelope smiled as Henry wrapped his arms around her leg, she picked him up and said, "how are you doing sunshine"?, he laughed and said, "me good", she kissed the top of his head and said, "did you come to spend the day with auntie P"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh, me gonnnaaaaa pay wif you alllllll day". She looked up at JJ and said, "how are you today Jayje"?, she hugged Penelope and said, "I'm doing ok but you look like hell Garcie, did you sleep any lastnight"?, she sighed and shook her head no as they walked into the living room.

Derek decided that he wanted to work on the upstairs today, so he walked into the master bedroom and smiled as he could imagine how he wanted their bedroom to look, he imagined a huge bed where him and Penelope could make love on. As he looked around the room he could imagine a beautiful dresser against one wall and as he walked into the small closet he grinned and said, "my goddess is going to get a huge walk in closet, it is gonna be only the best for my baby girl".

Derek then headed into the master bathroom and when he stepped inside he said, "I can see a huge garden tub in here and a double shower", he looked along the wall and could see a beautiful mahogany cabinet to put the things in for the bathroom. He stood back and sighed happily knowing that when he was finished with this house that it would be perfect for him and his goddess.

JJ smiled as she watched her son fall asleep, she sat back on the couch and said, "okay Garcie, spill it", Penelope looked at her and said, "what are you talking about Jayje, spill what"?, she said, "honey this is me you are talking to, what's wrong and I want an answer". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "well my problem is that I have fallen in love with Derek".

Penelopes mouth flew open when JJ started laughing uncontrollably


	5. Chapter 5

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 5

Penelope looked at JJ and said "Gumdrop why are you laughing at me" JJ smiled at Penelope and said "Garcie did you really think that none of us knew that you and Derek love each other" Penelope gasped at that statement and said "but how did you all know that I was no.. am in love with Derek when I only just figured it out myself" JJ replied "Honey the entire team has known for a while that you and Derek are meant to be together, the whole thing is Derek is in love with you just as much as you are with him" Penelope then said "that is so not true Derek doesn't love me he only sees me as his best friend, I mean come you have seen the girls that he takes home from the bars they are all tall, skinny and beautiful bitches I am nothing like them I am a chunky computer nerd and so far out of Derek Morgan's league."

JJ wanted Penelope to realize that Derek was in love with her like she is in love with him but how can you get two people so blinded by love that they just keep dancing around their feelings for one another, if Penelope and Derek didn't get together soon JJ and the rest of the team were going to have stage an intervention and get the to recognize their feelings and tell each other how they feel, Penelope and Derek's friendship was currently filled with playful banter, nicknames and lots and lots of sexual innuendo and tension but still the other was clueless.

Penelope couldn't believe that her Hot Stuff was in love with her she wanted to know why he hadn't said anything but then she wondered if he hadn't said anything because he thought that she didn't feel the same way, Penelope was going to have sit down and have a talk with Derek and find out if what JJ was saying was true looking at the clock on the wall Penelope realized that she was supposed to be going to help Derek over at the the new house and turned to JJ and said "I am so sorry to this to you Jayje but I need to get dressed and go over to Derek's new house and help him with some decoration advice but how about just you and me go to lunch tomorrow" JJ smiled and said "don't be sorry for anything Garcie if I had known you were busy I would of told the little man here that we could come see you next weekend and of course lunch sounds good for tomorrow."

JJ got up and headed to the door with Henry still sleeping in her arms Penelope was helping JJ get Henry's jacket on but as Penelope started putting the other arm he began stirring in JJ's arms, the half sleeping 3 year old lifted his head of his Mama's shoulder and said "where'd we going Mama, me fought we was staying to pway wif Aunty P" Penelope moved so that he could see her and she said "Henry you know that I would love for you to stay and play but Aunty P has to go and help Uncle Derek at his new house, but how about you and I go shopping for some cool new toys on the weekend" Henry now had a smile a mile wide plastered on his face he loved spending time with his Aunty P as he said "Aunty P can me get a piderman tostume pweaseeeeeee."

Penelope moved in a kissed his chubby little cheek and said "of course you can get a spiderman costume my little man" Henry turned to JJ and he placed both his hands on her cheeks and said "did you heared that Mama Aunty P gonna get me piderman tostume" JJ looked at Penelope and whispered "you spoil him way too much Garcie" Penelope said "well that is what fairy godmother's are for" JJ just shook her head and laughed as she finished getting Henry into his jacket before putting his feet on the ground and began getting into her jacket, Henry wrapped his arms around Penelope's leg and said "I wub you Aunty P" Penelope bent down and picked him up and hugged him close to her before placing a kiss to his cheek as she said "I love you too little man" and with that Henry and JJ left.

After JJ and Henry were out of sight Penelope quickly made her way upstairs and into her bedroom where she got changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and her sneakers before heading into the kitchen to make a coffee for herself in a travel mug and then grabbed her purse, cell phone and keys and headed out the door and got in her car and drove to Derek's new house when she arrived she saw his SUV in the driveway so she parked on road, Penelope knocked on the front door and she heard Derek say "come on in Baby Girl" she entered the house and dumped her belongings on the mantle of the fire place and went in search for Derek just as she was about to head upstairs to look for him he stood at the top and said "I am up here Baby Girl" and with that Penelope made her way upstairs to where he stood.

Derek was about reach out to hug her but he thought back to the way she was yesterday and decided against it as he didn't want things to be awkward again so he would let her have her space, Penelope saw that Derek was about to reach out and hug her like he normally would but then when he didn't reach out and hug her she felt a little sad that he didn't she wondered what made him change his mind and then she realized that it was probably to do with the way that she was with him last night she had distanced herself from him last night so that if he didn't feel the same way about her she wouldn't end up broken hearted, Derek noticed her still stand-off-ish behavior and he was about to ask her what was wrong but she beat him to the punch when she said "what no hug for your Goddess this morning Hot Stuff" Derek looked at her before extending out both of his arms as he stepped towards her and enveloped her in one of the biggest hugs possible.

Penelope couldn't believe it when he hugged her, whenever she was in his arms she always felt complete and she knew right there and then that in his arms was where she wanted to stay forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Friends And Lovers

Ch 6

Derek smiled and said, "what are you doing here goddess, I didn't figure that I would be seeing you today", she fake pouted and said, "aren't you glad to see me my dark chocolate kiss"?, he laughed and said, "baby I'm always glad to see you". She bit down on her lip and said, "I think you and I need to have a talk", he took a deep breath and said, "talk about what"?, she smiled and said, "us".

He said, "us, what about us"?, she said, "why don't we go out and sit on the front porch for a few minutes and talk", he smiled and said, "ok goddess, lead the way", she intertwined their fingers and slowly led him through the house and out onto the porch. They sat down and she turned to face him and said ,"I need to appologize for last night handsome".

Derek said, "no you don't baby, you didn't do anything wrong", Penelope said, "I need to tell you something hotstuff and I need you to let me finish", he sighed and said, "alright baby girl, I won't interrupt you, I promise". She put his hand in hers and said, "I love you Derek", when he heard those words from her mouth his heart started beating faster and faster.

She said, "I have loved you since you called me the wrong name so many years ago", she squeezed his hand and said, "the kind of love I feel for you isn't the friendly kind or the brotherly/sisterly kind". She felt like her heart was gonna burst out of her chest when she said, "the love I have for you is the I want to spend the rest of my life with you kinda love and I was to afraid to take a chance until I talked to JJ this morning".

Derek looked at her and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, when she gave a low moan against his mouth, he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. The feeling of her lips against his was the most amazing feeling, the feel of her lips against his was making him tingle all over.

When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you to goddess, I love you with all my heart and I have loved you for years but every time I started to tell you how I felt you were already with another man and I had lost my chance". She caressed the side of his face and said, "you are the only man that I have ever and will ever love".

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips again and as he felt her lips against his he felt himself getting very very hard, when they pulled apart Derek said, "so what happens now"?, she laughed and said, "well now you are mine and only mine and I'm yours and only yours". He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and said, "I can't believe this is finally happening, I can't believe that you are finally mine".

Penelope sighed happily as she kissed Derek the way she had always wanted to, and when their lips pulled apart she whispered, "you better believe it handsome because from now on your mine". He laughed and said, "and you Penelope baby girl Garcia are allllllll mine", she sighed and said, "the reason I acted so odd yesterday was because I didn't know how to take you handsome".

He looked at her and said, "what do you mean"?, she said, "until this morning I didn't know that your feelings for me were the same as my feelings for you and when we were so close lastnight I got scared". He caressed the side of her face and said, "baby you have nothing to be scared of, I would never ever hurt you", she smiled and said, "I know that handsome, but I was so afraid to tell you how I truly felt because I was afraid of losing you forever".

He ran his finger down her cheek and across her bottom lip and said, "baby you are never ever gonna lose me, please tell me that you understand and believe that", she smiled and nodded her head and said, "I do now handsome, I do now". He sat there holding her in his arms and for the first time in a very long time he was happy, he was happy because now he had his baby girl in his arms where she belonged.

Penelope smiled at him and said, "handsome, as much as I love sitting here in your arms we have work to do", he sighed and said, "you're right goddess, you're right, it's just that I hate to think that you are going to be out of my arms". She kissed him and said, "I'll make you a deal, let's get up and get our work for today done and then we can go back to my place for dinner and a real movie night"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love that idea baby, but there is one condition".

She looked at him and said, "what's the condition"?, he said, "that tonight I get to hold you in my arms and kiss you while we watch movies", she kissed his lips gently and said, "you my love have a deal". They then headed inside to finish the work they had planned for today in the living room and dining room so they could head back to Penelope's place for some alone time.

Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled as he watched the woman he loved working in what would one day soon be their home and he couldn't wait for that to happen and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life loving her and only her.


	7. Chapter 7

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 7

Derek continued to watch Penelope as she worked his own work stopped as the only thing he could concentrate on was his Baby Girl, Penelope could feel his eyes wandering over her body as she worked she caught a glimpse of Derek out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he had stopped what he was working and was staring at her so she decided to give him a little bit of a show and she bent over to pick something up off the floor but she didn't stand back up after doing so she began to sway her hips as she hummed the tune of a song while taking a quick peak in Derek's direction, Derek couldn't believe his eyes as he watched with ernest as Penelope's swayed back and forth he bit down on his bottom lip as he tried contain the groan that was about to leave his mouth.

Penelope heard Derek groan and that was when she decided to stand back up and she turned around and dropped whatever it was that she had picked up in the trash bag, she tried her hardest not to look at him but she caved and she looked up at him and before she knew it he was walking towards her his eyes filled with so much love that they had turned almost onyx and within a few seconds he was standing in front of her he pulled her into his arms before leaning down and capturing her lips in a very deep and passionate kiss they continued the kiss until both of their bodies demanded oxygen and their lips separated but he refused to let her go his hands coming to rest on the curve of her ass as he whispered "ohhhhh Baby Girl do you have any idea how long I have been dreaming about this sexy ass of yours."

Penelope shook her head and said "I have no idea Handsome so how about you tell me" Derek smiles and says "I have been dreaming about you and your sexy ass since the day I called you the wrong name all those years ago but like you I was afraid to tell you how I felt about you because I thought that you would believe me because of my reputation, I didn't want you to believe that you were just another notch in my bed post because Baby that is one thing you will never ever be I want to spend forever with you" Penelope couldn't help but smile when she heard the word forever come out of his mouth before she said "how about we get outta here and go back to my apartment" Derek just nodded and took her hand in his and practically dragged her through the house to the front door.

Penelope stopped on her way towards the door to grab her purse of the fireplace mantle before exiting the door where she stopped again as she waited for derek to lock the door, once the door was locked Penelope said "Hot Stuff why don't you go to your apartment and let Clooney out for a run before you come over to my apartment for dinner and a movie" Derek took her hand in his and bought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before he said "that is a good idea Baby, on my way to your apartment do you want me to stop and get anything" Penelope shook her head and said "no it is ok Hot Stuff I have everything I need in the fridge and cupboards" Derek bent down and kissed her lips before they went to their cars.

As Penelope drove to her apartment she thought of how she could surprise Derek she knew that she had under her spell when she bent over and her ass was swaying back and forth so she decided that when she got home that she would take a quick shower and then she would get dressed into the most risque outfit that she owned which consisted of a pink lace balcony bra with matching panties and a long chiffon pink see through robe, by the time Penelope got home and made her way into the bathroom she could feel her panties becoming wet the thought of what was to come was like a dream she never wanted to wake up from ever.

Derek arrived at his apartment and opened the door to a very excited Clooney, Clooney jumped up and greeted Derek by licking his face Derek gave Clooney a scratching behind the ear before saying "Clooney down boy" Clooney got down and Derek headed towards the back door Clooney happily trotted along beside Derek opening the back door Clooney ran out and barked as he chased a cat that was sitting on the top of the fence, while Clooney was outside Derek headed upstairs to his bedroom and pulled out some clothes and threw them on the bed before making his way to the bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror he ran his hand over his jaw as he decided whether or not to have a shave before getting in the shower he decided to forego the shave and he turned on the water before he striped down.

Penelope had finished her shower and was now drying herself off she wrapped her towel around her body and walked into the bedroom where she went to her closet and pulled out her chiffon robe before going to her chest of drawers where she got out her bra and panties and a pair of sheer white thigh high stockings that stay up on there own without the use of a garter belt and lay them on the bed before she picked up her favorite moisturizer and began to apply it to her entire body,once she had finished she picked up her panties and stepped into them she then picked up her bra and put it on once Penelope was dressed she went into the bathroom to dry her hair and do her make-up, finally she was finished in the bathroom going back into the bedroom she sat on the side of the bed and put her stockings on before slipping her feet into a black pair of pumps and last but not least she slipped on her long pink chiffon robe and tied it closed just under her breasts.

Derek let Clooney in and gave him a bowl of food and a fresh bowl of water before giving him a pat on the head within minutes Derek was ready to leave, as he walked to his SUV he was unsure of what was to come but whatever it was, he excited but yet he was also scared because he had been waiting for this day to come for about 9 years the drive over to Penelope's apartment was one of the longest drives or so he thought as he pictured how their evening would play out whether they would have sex or whether they would wait until they established a relationship but which ever was to happen he would take whatever his Baby Girl had to offer, Derek pulled up at Penelope's apartment and got out he made his way up to her floor and was now standing outside her door his palms were sweaty he was like a teenage boy that was about to get lucky for the first time quickly he wiped his hands on his jeans and fished his keys out of his pocket and found the key to her door and inserted it into the lock.

Penelope was getting nervous as she was unsure of how Derek would take her being dressed in very little clothing she got butterflies in her stomach when she heard a key in the lock of her door quickly she moved to where he would see her as soon as he walked in the door and just as she got in position the door opened, Derek looked up at Penelope and his jaw just about hit the floor when he seen her standing there looking as sexy as hell he slammed the door and took 4 steps until he was standing in front of her he reached out and put his hands on her hips as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with wild abundance he pulled her against him and he groaned into her mouth his hands now exploring her body as he want to know every inch of her he wanted to know all of her erogenous areas hell he wanted to worship at his Goddess's body every chance he got.

Derek broke their kiss as he need air and he need lots of it he was absolutely flabbergasted at the way his Goddess was so scantly clad he could feel his cock was already rock hard and his jeans were getting tighter, Derek lowered his head and buried his face in the crook of Penelope's neck and he whispered in her ear "holy fuck Baby Girl do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now" Penelope bit her lip and moved one of her hands down his chest over his abdomen and down to the massive bulge in the front of his jeans she ran her hand over it a few times and listened as Derek growled in her ear before she said "well if this rock hard cock is any indication" she stopped what she was saying and took one of his hands and placed it over her panty clad pussy before continuing "you feel that Hot Stuff" Derek nodded he could feel that her panties were soaked with her juices and he could feel the heat emanate from her pussy as she said "that is what you have done to me so I think we are even, don't you" again he nodded as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Friends And Lovers

Ch 8

Derek crashed his lips to Penelope's as he gently sat her down on the floor, when they pulled apart it didn't take long before they were both standing there in their birthday suits. Penelope laid down on the bed pulling Derek with her, he hovered over her for a few seconds with a huge smile on his face, she caressed his cheek and said, "see anything you like handsome"?, he said, "no baby, everything I am seeing I am loving", he then leaned down and captured her mouth with his.

When they pulled apart he started kissing his way down the body he had dreamed of for almost 10 years, the feel of his lips on her neck as making her even wetter than she was before, if that was even possible. First he would lick the sensitive skin on her neck, then suck and then gently bite down earning several deep moans of pleasure for his efforts.

He then started slowly kissing his way down to those perfect perky breasts of hers, he caressed one with his hand while he happily lowered his head and took the nipple of the other breast into his mouth. When she felt his tongue swirling around her nipple she arched her back and wrapped her hands around his head, he looked up at her and said, "my baby girl is so damn sexy".

Derek then switched to the other breast and paid it the same attention, he lovingly licked her nipple making her flounce all over the top of the bed, he then slowly kissed his way down to her inner thighs. He couldn't help but smile at the sounds she was making, he wanted their first time to be perfect but his need to take her and make her his was overwhelming.

He lined himself up at her entrance and he slowly slid inside her hot wet center inch by inch, when he was fully inside her he stilled and looked down at the beautiful woman laying underneath him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him causing them both to moan as he slid even deeper inside her, Penelope was full, she was so full that she almost hurt but ohhhhhhhhhhh what a feeling to finally have her hotstuff inside her after all of these years.

They started off slowly taking the time to explore each other, but that soon changed and soon they were making mad passionate love, it didn't take long before both of their bodies were covered in a blanket of sweet sweat. They moved together as their moans and groans of passion filled the room, Derek slid his hands down her body and gently raised her leg higher on his thigh as he pounded into her over and over.

Derek crashed his mouth to hers, Penelope gladly allowed him entrance to her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they had to pull apart for air. He then started kissing his way down her neck, Penelope arched her back and met her chocolate god thrust for glorious thrust as their bodies were feeling the onset of their orgasms approaching.

Derek couldn't help but smile against her neck as he felt her starting to tighten up around him, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he thrusted into her over and over until they both came with each others names on their lips. Penelope screamed, "oh my god yessssssss" as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over every inch of her body.

Derek collapsed onto of her and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you goddess", she ran her hand over the back of his head and said, "I love you to handsome". He then collapsed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest and smiled, as they laid there trying to catch their breath he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing baby, that was better than anything I could have ever dreamed of".

She looked up at him and said, "yyyyou have dreamed about making love to me"?, he caressed the side of her face and admitted, "everyday that I have known you baby, every

single day". She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and said, "this feels so wonderful, us being able to finally be together, I have been in love with you for so long and now I have you and I'm never letting you go.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and said, "there is no other place on this earth that I would rather be than right here with you in my arms goddess", she grinned and said, "I can't believe that I made love to THE DEREK MORGAN". Derek laughed and said, "and I can't believe that I made love to my baby girl, my goddess, the all knowing oracle and the love of my life".

He rolled her over onto her back and started kissing his way down her neck and it didn't take long before he slid back inside her and they started moving together as one again. They made love for hours before they both finally gave in to their exhaustion and fell asleep around 4 or 5 the next morning only to wake up at 7 to make love yet again.

Now Derek laid awake holding the love of his life in his arms while she slept, he had never felt more satisfied in his life, his body, heart and soul had never been happier. When he heard a light snore coming from his goddess he grinned before yawning and closing his eyes and it didn't take long before he joined his goddess in a well deserved nap.


	9. Chapter 9

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 9

When Penelope woke again she was so tired after the incredible night of hot passionate love making but then she looked over at the clock on the night stand and there in big red numbers 8:30 am she quickly sat up as she said "SHIT! Derek wake up we are late for work" before she got out of bed her muscles were pleasantly sore Derek rolled over and tried to pull her back into his arms but when he realized that she wasn't there he slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked around the room and that is when he saw standing in front of her closet he quietly crawled to the end of the bed just as Penelope bent over that got his attention and he jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Penelope jumped when she felt Derek's arms wrap around her waist, she turned around in his arms and said "Handsome we need to get dressed we should be at work by now" Derek gave Penelope his mega watt smile which didn't work the way he had intended it to when Penelope said "I know that look Handsome and we don't have time for what you wanna do, but if your a good boy and there is no case then you might get it when we get home tonight" Derek wiggled his eyebrows as he said "is that a promise Baby" Penelope nodded and said "now get dressed or I might have to change my mind, you wouldn't want that now would you" Derek shook head before he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

Derek let Penelope go and turned to grab his clothes off the floor so that he could get dressed and even though they both had the scent of sweat and sex covering their bodies there was no time for a shower Penelope just hoped that the rest of the team wouldn't notice that but then again they are all highly trained profilers and behavioral analysts after all and not a lot slips past them, Penelope turned around to see a now fully clothed Derek coming from the bathroom she watched a he walked past her and out of the bedroom she finished getting dressed and went into the bathroom so that she could do her hair and her make-up but when she looked in the mirror she noticed that she had hickeys covering both sides of her neck she had no idea how she was going to cover them all up.

By the time Penelope made her way downstairs Derek was sitting at the kitchen table with two travel mugs of coffee waiting for them quickly she grabbed her purse, her cell phone and her keys while Derek picked up both travel mugs and they made their way to the door once in the hallway Derek passed Penelope her coffee and pulled his keys out of his pocket and locked her door he took her hand in his and they walked down the stairs to the parking garage and to Derek's SUV, Derek unlocked his SUV and opened the passenger door and helped Penelope into her seat before he made his way around to the drivers side getting in he looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the marks that covered her neck he was waiting for her to call him out about them but so far she had said nothing.

The drive to the BAU didn't take very long neither of them said much as they were exhausted from not getting much sleep the night before Derek pulled into his spot in the parking garage and killed the engine he got out and went around to the passenger side where he was going to open Penelope's door but she had beaten him to it and was already half out of her seat, Derek pulled Penelope into is arms not caring who may have been in the parking garage and he lowered his head to the crook of her neck and kissed the hickeys that he had left during the course of their love making before he said "I see I got a little carried away last night" Penelope smirked as she said "yes you did Handsome but that is ok because I will wear each and every one proudly as a warning to others that I am no longer a free woman" Derek smiled and said "no because you are my woman and only my woman" Penelope answered him by leaning up and kissing him.

Derek and Penelope rode the elevator up to the BAU floor and just before the doors opened they dropped they hands down by their side the elevator dinged as the doors opened and they exited the elevator and went on their way in separate directions Derek headed to his office and dumped his go bag, while Penelope headed for her office once she was inside the safety of her office she sat down in her chair and began turning on her computers and getting to work on inputting some data that she hadn't gotten to on Friday she just hoped that she would get a few minutes reprieve before someone came knocking on her office door but that didn't happen, there was a knock on the door and Penelope sighed before she said "come in" the door opened and Hotch came into her office and he said "good morning Garcia."

Penelope kept looking straight ahead at her computer hoping that Hotch wouldn't notice that she had hickeys covering her neck or the fact that she was late but she said "good morning Bossman how are you today" Hotch replied "I am fine thank you Garcia, the reason I came in was I have some documents that I need verified" Hotch moved closer to Penelope's desk and put the manilla folder with the documents in it Penelope tried to move so that Hotch wouldn't see her neck, Hotch smiled to himself as he walked towards the door he had noticed Penelope's neck even though she was trying to hide the marks.

Hotch turned around and said "it looks like you and Derek have been busy" Penelope turned in her chair and said "how did you about Derek and me" Hotch smiled and said "well I didn't, but I do now" he motioned to the marks on her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Friends And Lovers

Ch 10

The rest of the morning flew by for Penelope because she was busy doing searches for B team, she had just finished with a search when there was a knock at her door, she turned around and said, "come in mere mortal". The door opened and Derek stepped inside with a huge smile on his face, he said, "ohhhhhhhh so now I am a mere mortal huh"?, she grinned and said, "you, never my love, especially after lastnight".

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them gently, Penelope closed her eyes and lowly moaned as the feeling of his hands on her skin was bringing back wonderful memories from the night before. She quickly stood up and turned around and wrapped her arms around him and Derek then leaned in and crashed his lips against hers.

Dereks hands quickly made their way down her back and rested on her ass, when she broke the kiss she said, "we can't do this here handsome", he buried his head in her neck and started gently sucking on her neck. Her eyes closed and she said, "that feels so good handsome", his hand slid under her shirt and started caressing her firm breast.

He kissed his way back up to her lips whispering between each kiss, "ohhhhhh yes we can baby girl", when she opened her mouth to say something he silenced her by crashing

his mouth against hers. She smiled against his mouth when she felt her dress sliding up her thigh, she tried to pull away from him but he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for a several minutes before they pulled apart reluctantly for air, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "god baby I need you so much right now". She said, "we can't do this here, we are gonna get caught", he winked at her and said, "we will just have to be quiet", she looked at him and said, "after lastnight do you think that we can be quiet"?, he pulled away from her and sighed as he headed toward the door.

She watched as he walked over to the door and she expected him to open the door and head out but he locked her door and turned around and walked back over to her and led her to her couch. Dereks hand slid up under her dress and she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt her panties sliding down her creamy thighs, when she felt them hit her feet she stepped out of them.

Derek leaned down and picked them up and slid them into his pocket, he smiled at her and said, "I think I am gonna keep these babies to remind me of what we are getting ready to do". She smiled as she started unbuckling his belt, she then tossed it on the floor in front of the couch before slowly sliding his pants and boxers down over his muscular hips.

He laughed when she gently pushed him back on the couch, she then raised her dress up over her hips as she straddled his waist, she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his and they both moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned in and started kissing the valley between her perfect breasts.

She threw back her head and moaned his name as he took her nipple into his mouth, after a few seconds he switched to the other nipple to pay it the same attention, she gasped out in pleasure as he thrust up into her. Derek quickly turned them around so that she was now laying on the couch under him, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pounded into her over and over.

Reid was walking in the hall outside Penelopes office and when she heard moaning coming from inside he raised his hand up to knock and that is when he heard Penelope moan, "ohhhhhh god yes Derek". He blushed and then turned around and headed back toward the bull pen, when he got there and sat down behind his desk Emily looked at him and said, "what are you smiling about"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "ohhhhhhhh nothing, I just felt like smiling that's all".

Emily crossed her arms and said, "uh huh, now tell me Spencer, what's got you smiling like that"?, he sighed and said, "I told you nothing, I just wanted to smile, it isn't against the law is it"?, Hotch walked into the room and said, "what's against the law"?, Emily said, "Reid is smiling and he won't tell me why"?, Hotch looked at Emily and said, "maybe it's just a good day to smile Em".

Reid laughed and said, "that's what I said to her Hotch but for some reason she thinks that something is going on", Hotch kissed Emily on the lips and said, "are you about ready to head out to lunch"?, she smiled and said, "I definitely am, I'm starving". Reid looked up and said, "you two go ahead, I'm waiting on Jayje", they both nodded their heads as they headed toward the elevators.

Derek collapsed against Penelope and gently kissed her lips and said, "that was amazing", she ran her hand down his head and said, "I agree, can you imagine what it will be like tonight when we have more time and aren't afraid of getting caught". He kissed her lips and said, "nobody knows anything goddess, we're safe", she sighed happily and said, "I hope your right handsome but after what happened this morning with Hotch, I'm worried".

Derek raised up and said, "what happened with Hotch"?, she said, "well these beauties that you left me last night", she pointed to her neck, "well you see bossman saw them and he knows that we are together now". Derek grinned and said, "Hotch's cool he won't say anything to get us in trouble", she smiled and said, "how about we get dressed and then we head out and get some lunch"?, Derek smiled and said, "spending time with my girlfriend sounds like a plan".

Penelope grinned and said, "your girlfriend"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes my girlfriend", he intetwined their fingers and said, "you are my girlfriend aren't you"?, she beamed with happiness and said, "I am if you'll have me". He winked at her and said, "let's get dressed girlfriend and head out for some lunch before someone comes in with a case", they both got up and quickly got dressed and headed toward the elevators.

JJ walked over to her husband and said, "are you about ready for lunch Spence"?, he smiled at her and said, "I am if you are sweetie", JJ watched as Reid stood up and grabbed his jacket. Reid looked over toward the elevator and saw Derek and Penelope stepping on, JJ looked at Reid and said, "what are you looking at"?, by the time she turned around the doors were closed.

Reid held out his arm and said, "I will tell you everything at lunch and you are gonna love it", JJ put her arm through his and smiled and said, "well then, let's get this show on the road because I'm dying to know what has got you all smiles today". He punched the button for the elevator to come up and as they stepped on and the doors started to close he couldn't help but smile knowing that Derek and Penelope were finally together.


	11. Chapter 11

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 11

JJ and Spencer made their way out on to the busy street as they walked a few blocks to go to the favorite little café that they went most days for lunch when they arrived one of the waiters Marcello saw them and motioned them to their usual seats, they headed towards the table and smiled at the Marcello as they took their seats before Marcello asks "can I get you any drinks to start off with" Spencer looked at JJ before he answered "yes please can I get two coffee's a flat white and a vanilla latte" and with that Marcello walked away.

JJ said "ok Spence tell me what has got you smiling" Spencer replied "you will never believe but anyway I went to go and knock on Garcia'a office door to see if she wanted to come to lunch but as I approached the door I could hear moaning coming from inside, and then just as I was about to walk away I heard her scream Derek's name" JJ couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing what she didn't realize was that she had gained the attention of everyone else that was sitting in the café.

JJ couldn't believe it her friend had finally plucked up the courage to tell Derek how she felt about and now they were getting it on in her office JJ then said "I knew that there was something going on between then because when I went to visit her yesterday she looked a right mess she hadn't slept and when I asked her what was wrong she told me that the day before she was very distant with him and when I asked her why she said because I am in love with him and then I told her that he was in love with her so she must have come clean with him."

Spencer nodded and said "well I am glad that they have finally told each other how they feel because now maybe there will be less sexual tension between them" JJ smiled and said "I know I thought that this day would never come, I mean think about it they have been dancing around their feelings for 9 years now and Derek was leaving with girls but he never never went home with them he only left with them to make Garcie jealous, then Garcie started dating Kevin and I thought for sure that Derek had lost her once and for all" finally Marcello approached the table carrying a tray with their coffee's on it he put the coffee's on the table and then he said "may I take your meal order now" JJ looked at the menu in front of her and said "can I get a chicken caesar salad with just a little bit of dressing" then Spencer said "can I get a turkey and salad sandwich with mayonnaise please" Marcello nodded and left.

Derek and Penelope arrived at the same café that JJ and Spence were sitting but they lined up at the counter to order their food they are standing there wrapped in each other's arms when they hear some one call out "Garcie" Penelope smiled as knew who that voice belonged too the next thing she knew was that JJ was heading in their direction both Derek and Penelope knew that it was going to be inevitable to try and get out of the café without JJ wanting to play 20 questions as JJ got closer to them.

Penelope stood on her tip toes and said "this is gonna be fun" before she kissed his lips Derek smiled and said "well they were bound to find out sooner or later I would have preferred later but there is one small problem" Penelope raised her eyebrows and asked "and what problem is that Handsome" Derek replied "the problem is I can't keep my hands off you" Penelope was just about to say something when JJ appeared right beside them.

Penelope turned to look at JJ who was smiling like the cheshire cat that ate the canary before JJ could say anything Penelope said "yes Gumdrop what can I do for you" JJ continued smiling before saying "well for starters a thank you would be nice" Penelope smiled and said "thank you Jayje" Derek looked at Penelope and said "Baby why are you thanking Jayje" Penelope looked Derek in the eyes and said "well Handsome if it wasn't for Jayje here telling me that you were in love with me just as much as I am in love with you, I would have been able to pluck up the courage to tell you how I felt so that is why I am thanking her and you should be thanking her too" Derek and Penelope were next in line when JJ said "once you have ordered why don't you come and sit with Spence and I" both Derek and Penelope nodded and JJ went back to the table.

Once Derek and Penelope had placed their order they asked if it could be sent to the table that their friends were sitting over in the far corner and the waitress nodded, Derek pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal before they headed over to the table to join JJ and Spence, JJ had moved so that she was sitting next to Spence Penelope slipped into her seat and Derek sat down next to her and reached under the table and grabbed her hand and held it in his he ran his thumb over the back of her knuckles in an attempt to calm himself he didn't really want anyone to know that they were together until they had gotten used to being together themselves and as soon as they were ready to tell everyone he wanted nothing more than to shout that he loves Penelope Garcia from the FBI building rooftop he wanted everyone to know that Penelope Garcia was finally his.

Not long after Penelope and Derek sat down at the table Marcello arrived at the table with their meals he distributed the meals to everyone and left and Penelope and Derek started eating before JJ could ask her 20 questions because they knew that she would all the details and Derek knew that he didn't want to around for that.


	12. Chapter 12

Friends And Lovers

Ch 12

As the two happy couples at their meal Reid couldn't help but smile, Derek kept glancing up at him and after aa few minutes he said, "what are you smiling about over there pretty boy"?, he laughed and said, "well I was walking toward Penelopes office to see if she wanted to come to lunch with me and Jayje but when I raised my hand to knock I heard her moaning your name".

Penelope stopped eating and blushed and said, "yyyyou heard us"?, he took a sip of his drink and said, "after I heard you moan his name I left and went back to my desk and sat and waited for my wife". JJ smiled and said, "I'm just so happy for the two of you", Penelope sighed and said, "thank you sunshine", she looked up at Derek and said, "if Reid and JJ know I assume that after bossman saw these beauties earlier that he has already told Em sooooo what are we going to do about Strauss"?, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and said, "she can't do anything to us baby girl".

Penelope took a bite of her food and said, "how do you know handsome"?, he grinned and said, "baby, Hotch and Em are married and JJ and Reid are married so what could she find wrong with us being together"?, she took a sip of her drink and said, "you have a good point sugar shack". He grinned as he tapped the end of her nose and said, "eat before your food gets cold".

She winked at him as she took another bite of her lunch, JJ couldn't help but smile as she looked at the happy couple across the table, they had been in love with each other for years and she was so glad that they finally admitted their love for each other. Reid laughed and Penelope said, "what's so funny Reid"?, he wiped his mouth and said, "while I was waiting on JJ so we could come to lunch, Em noticed the smile on my face and when I didn't tell her what was going on I bet she has done everything she could to find out from Hotch what I was smiling about".

Emily slid closer to her husband, she could tell that from the way Hotch had took up for Reid earlier that he knew exactly what was going on, she laid her hand on his knee and slid it up toward his crotch. He smiled as he saw her hand go higher and higher up his thigh, he looked at her and said, "baby, it's not that I don't like all this attention but what's up"?, she smiled up at him and said, "come on Aaron you can tell me".

He took a bite of his chicken salad and said, "tell you what baby"?, she said, "you can tell me what was making Reid smile so much today", he took a sip of his water and said, "what makes you think that I know what's going on"?, she looked at him and said, "well duhhhhhhh Aaron, come on pleaseeeeeeeee tell me because I'm probably the only one on the team that doesn't know what's going on".

He smiled as he wiped his mouth and said, "baby the only thing I can tell you is this morning I went into Penelopes office for some paperwork and I saw that she was trying so hard to hide her neck". Emily said, "why would she be trying to hide her ohhhhhhhh, she had hickies on her neck didn't she"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes she did".

Emily said, "well what's wrong with that I have a few of them on me right now", he laughed and said, "nothing is wrong with that baby but it's what I said that got her attention". Emily leaned up on her elbow and said, "what did you say my love"?, he grinned and said, "I simply said, it looks like you and Derek have been busy", Emily spit her water onto the table and started coughing.

Hotch patted her on the back and said, "honey are you alright"?, she wiped her mouth and said, "so let me get this straight, Derek and Penelope are together now and it was him that put hickies all over her neck"?, he smiled and said, "that would be correct Mrs. Hotchner". She clapped her hands together and said, "it's about time they pulled their heads out of their asses and got together".

Hotch took another bite of his salad and said, "I couldn't have said it better, but if anything else is going on then I don't know about it, but I bet after lunch you can get it out of JJ". She took a bite of her sandwich and said, "I knew that there was a reason I married you", Hotch laughed and said, "you mean you married me for another reason than my smoking hot body"?, she cupped his crotch and said, "well that was the main reason but not the only one".

Hotch winked at her and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she winked at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Hotchner and tonight I am gonna show you just how much you mean to me". He put his hand on her knee and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", Emily grinned and said, "I hope so sexy, I really hope so", they finished the rest of their meal and laughed and talked before they made their way back to the BAU.

Soon lunch was over and the other two couples happily made their way back to work, Derek walked his lady love back to her office and stepped inside her office just long enough to kiss her lips passionatley. When they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", he sighed happily and said, "how about we have a quiet night at my place and watch a movie and just relax"?, she winked at him and said, "you my love have a date".

Derek smiled as he headed out of her office and closed the door behind him, Emily saw Reid sitting at his desk so she knew that JJ was back from lunch so she made a high dive for her office. When she got to her office door she saw JJ working on paper work, she gently tapped on her door, JJ looked up and said, "hey Em, what's up"?, Emily smiled and said, "that's what I was hoping you could tell me".

JJ sat back in her seat and said, "what is it that you want me to tell you"?, she sat down across from JJ and leaned in and said, "what was Reid smiling about earlier today"?, she smiled and said, "he caught Derek and Penelope having sex in her office", Emily squealed, "HE WHATTTTTTTTTTT"


	13. Chapter 13

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 13

JJ looked at Emily and said "Em keep you voice down or we are going to have everyone come running in here" Emily said "so what I can't believe that they would be" but she was cut off by Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan standing at the door as Hotch said "Baby what are you squealing about, I thought something happened" Em looked at Morgan before looking back her husband and said "I just found out what Reid was smiling about earlier that is all" Hotch said "and just what did you find out" Emily said looking at Derek "do you want to tell them Morgan what you were doing or shall I tell them" Derek didn't say anything so Em said "JJ just told me that Reid heard Derek and Penelope knocking boots in her office earlier and that is what had him smiling like that."

Hotch turned to Derek and smiled, Rossi patted Derek on the back and all of a sudden Derek felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks he was now embarrassed that they all know about him and Penelope not only being a couple but that they had been heard having sex in her office he knew that they were going to have to be more careful when they were near each other in the office from now on, Derek thought that Hotch would have said something about having sex in the office but he said nothing and then it dawned on Derek that he didn't say anything because he had probably done the same thing with Emily but no one knew about it and of course Rossi he had done that back in the day before the fraternization rules were bought and that he was the reason that fraternization with fellow workers was frowned upon.

Finally everyone settled down and eventually they went back to work well everyone but Derek he walked towards Penelope's office he knock on the door and she said "if you are tall, dark, handsome and mine you may enter" Derek opened the door and entered her office this time leaving the door open he approached Penelope and bent down and kissed her cheek before he said "Baby Girl our secret has been blown" Penelope turned around in her chair and said "what do you mean our secret has been blown Handsome" Derek replied "the whole team knows about us being together as well as what happened in here earlier, thankfully Hotch didn't say anything about he just smiled."

Penelope stood up and wrapped her arms around Derek and said "I wonder if Hotch not saying anything about it is because he and Emily have done the same thing" Derek says "that is funny I thought the exact same thing" Penelope said "I can't wait until it is time to go home, I am so horny right now it is not funny" Derek laughed and says "I have created a monster, Baby Girl you are insatiable but I wouldn't have you any other way" Penelope stands on her tip toes so that she can reach him she kisses his lips before she nips at his bottom lip and before long they are in a hot and heavy make-out session.

The rest of the day flew by as everyone finished up their paperwork and they were thankful that there was no new cases that came in and by knock off time Derek and Penelope were ready for some alone time together as they watched a movie on the television while cuddling together on the couch, Derek packed up his stuff before grabbing his go bag and some files that he needed to drop off on Hotch's desk, Hotch and Emily had already left for the day as they wanted to get home so that they could spend some time with Jack, Derek entered Hotch's office and put the files on his desk before heading down the corridor towards Penelope's office.

Derek opened Penelope's office door and stepped inside and closed the door behind him he smiled at the sight before him, there on the couch was Penelope sound asleep he quietly walked over to her chair and sat down and watched her sleep for a few minutes she looked so peaceful and angelic he couldn't believe that this blonde angel was his, he couldn't help himself he reached out and brushed a piece of hair away from her face before kneeling down in the floor in front of her he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently as he tucked a few strands back behind her ear.

Penelope began to stir when she felt someone caressing her cheek, her eyes began to flutter open and she smiled when she saw that a blurred outline of her Hot Stuff was kneeling down in front of her, Derek handed Penelope her glasses and she put them on and Derek said "hey there sleepy head, did you have a nice rest" Penelope nodded her head and said "what are you doing in here Hot Stuff" Derek replied "well Baby Girl I came to get you so that we can go home" Penelope looked up at the clock on her wall and said "SHIT, I can't believe it is time to go already home" Derek said "Baby how long have you been asleep here" she replied "I remember sitting on the couch about 3:00 pm but I don't remember anything after that until now."

Derek took Penelope's hands in his and helped her up from the couch and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently before he let her go so that she could gather her things and turn her computers off, once Penelope was ready Derek picked up his go bag and threw it over his shoulder before reaching over to take Penelope's bag from her putting them on his shoulder too, Penelope locked up her office and put her keys in her bag and derek took her hand in his as they walked towards the elevator, when they got to the parking garage Derek let go of her hand and unlocked his SUV and opened the back door and put their bags on the seat before he opened the passenger door for Penelope he helped her in he then made his way to the drivers side.

The car ride to Derek's apartment took about 10 minutes and when they arrived at the apartment Derek got out and gathered their bags as Penelope got out after locking the SUV they made their way into Derek's apartment only to be greeted by a very excitable Clooney who was no interest in Derek what so ever as he ran straight past his master and over to Penelope Clooney's tail was wagging at a hundred mile an hour as Penelope began to pet the over grown puppy, Penelope made her way into Derek's kitchen and opened one of the cupboards above the fridge and pulled out a packet of dog treats Clooney knew exactly what was coming and began to bark happily, Clooney loved it when Penelope looked after him because he got treats Derek never gave him treats so whenever he saw Penelope he knew that h would get his treats.

Derek came into the kitchen just as Penelope gave Clooney his treat and Derek said "Baby Girl you spoil him way too much" Penelope watched Clooney take his treat off to his bed where he laid down and chewed on it leaving Penelope and Derek alone.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter has sexual content

Friends And Lovers

Ch 14

Penelope leaned in and rested her forehead against his and said, "well handsome it looks like we are allllll along, what ever are we gonna do"?, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and then picked her up causing her to squeal. He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I do believe I have a few ideas", she laughed and said, "maybe you should show me my chocolate drop".

Derek kissed her lips again and said, "it would be my pleasure goddess", he then carried her toward the stairs and she laughed and wrapped her hands around his neck as he was taking them two at a time. When he carried her into the bedroom he gently sat her down and she then turned to face him, she caressed the side of his face with one hand and said, "this feels so strange, awesome but strange".

Derek laughed and said, "my face feels strange"?, she giggled and said, "no my love, us being like this, us not being able to go more than a few hours without touching each other". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I kinda like that part", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "so do I handsome, so do I", he laughed as he started pulling her dress over her head.

He whistled when he saw her standing there in nothing but her bra and panties, he slid one bra strap off her shoulder and kissed her shoulder and then he slid the other one down and she grinned when she felt his lips once again on her skin. He reached around her and unfastened her bra and when it pooled at her feet he gave out a primal growl.

Penelope said, "I want to see you in all of your chocolately goodness my love" as she tugged his shirt over his head, she then ran her hand up and down his chest, he smiled when she said, "mine". He brushed his lips against hers and said, "yours allllll yours", she then started fumbling with his belt, once she had that tossed across the floor she then slid his pants and boxers down his legs.

She gave an appreciative gasp when she saw his erection spring to life, he smiled and said, "like what you see princess"?, she licked her lips and said, "ohhhhhhh yes handsome, very much, very much". He stepped out of his clothes and picked her up and she gasped in surprise as her legs wrapped snuggly around his waist, she moaned in pleasure as he laid them down on the bed as he pounded into her over and over.

The feeling of his body against hers was still new but she knew that she wanted that feeling everyday for the rest of her life, when she felt his lips slowly kissing their way down her body she couldn't help but moan. A few seconds later she felt his lips on her nipple and when he started gently tugging on her nipple she arched her back and moaned his name.

Derek inwardly hissed when Penelope started raking her nails up and down his back, he knew that she was leaving marks but right now he couldn't be happier about it, he loved this woman and now that he finally had her he wasn't gonna lose her to anybody or anything. He kissed his way back up to her neck, he licked the already bruised skin and then gently sucked on them more, making the bruise even more evident.

Penelope closed her eyes and let go to the feelings she was feeling, sure she had been with men before and she definitley wasn't a virgin but lastnight and today were the only times in her life that she had truly made love. She had loved Derek with all her heart and she still couldn't believe that he was hers, she knew that she wasn't the usual Derek Morgan type but she could also tell by the way he was making love to her and yes that's what it was it was making love that he loved her with all of his heart to.

Derek slid his hand down her creamy thigh and raised it higher on his leg as he pounded into her over and over, Derek grinned when his baby girl rolled them over so that she was on top. He grinned and said, "ohhhhh hell yeah", she started grinding on him and he raised up and started kissing the valley between her perfect breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as he once again took her nipple into his mouth.

She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed them down against the pillows and she screamed, "ohhhhh my god yessss", as he thrusted up into her, she put her hands on his chest and met him thrust for mind blowing thrust. The room was filled with their moans and groans as they moved as one, Derek reversed positions again when he rolled his baby girl under him and started pounding into her over and over until a few minutes later he collapsed against her completely spent.

Penelpoe wrapped her arms around him and held him to her, she kissed her way from his neck up to his lips and when she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth he moaned in appreciation. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes as they tasted each other, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you goddess".

She kissed his lips and said, "I love you to handsome", he smiled as he collapsed on the bed beside her, she rolled over on her side and laid her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and she said, "a girl could definitley get use to this treatment". He grinned and said, "that's good sweetness because this is the way I want to spend everyday for the rest of our lives".

She smiled as she laid her head on his chest, she ran her hand over his muscular chest and said, "I would love to spend everyday for the rest of our lives this way my chocolate god". He laughed and said, "that's good baby because I have something to ask you", she looked up at him and said, "you my dark knight can ask me anything that you want".

He reached over in the top drawer of his bed side table and pulled out a box, her heart was in her mouth when he opened the box and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia, you are my best friend, my baby girl, my goddess and the other part of my heart, would you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife"?, she laid there looking up at him, did she just hear what she thought she had"?, had the love of her life just proposed"?, she said, "wwwwhat did you just say"?, he laughed and said, "baby girl will you marry me"?


	15. Chapter 15

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 15

Penelope couldn't believe it they had been together all of 2 days and now he was asking her to marry him she bought her hand up to is face and cupped his cheek and said "Handsome are you sure that you want to marry me" Derek took the hand that was on his cheek in his hand and bought it to his lips and kissed it before he said "Baby Girl I am completely and utterly 100% sure that I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life making up for the 8 years that we could have been together" Penelope smiled as she rolled him over on to his back she then straddled his waist and whispered "Derek James Morgan, YES, I would be honored to be your wife."

Derek looked at Penelope and said "what was that Baby Girl" Penelope repeated in a slightly louder voice " YES, I would be honored to be your wife" this time Derek heard her and he sat up with her still straddled over his hips and he said "REALLY Baby Girl" she had a big smile on her face as she nodded, Derek smiled as he opened the small velvet box and took out the ring before taking Penelope's left hand in his and slipped the engagement ring on her finger, Penelope bought her hand up and looked at the beautiful ring she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Derek wasted no time at all as he flipped them back over so that he was on top again as he crashed his lips to Penelope's in a very deep and passionate kiss he tugged on Penelope's bottom lip gently and as she opened her mouth he stuck his tongue into her mouth, his tongue battling for dominance over hers as his hands roamed her body but stopped at her breasts Derek tugged on her erect nipples which caused her to moan into his mouth as she arched her back into his hands while her hand traveled from his shoulder, over his chest and abdomen until it stopped at his massive erection.

Penelope wrapped her hand around the shaft of his massive hard-on and began to stroke him she swiped her thumb of the head of his manhood and gathered a little bit of his pre-cum before moving her thumb back down to the sensitive area just below the head and began to gently massage the area, Derek groaned as she continued to massage and stroke his cock and as much as he was enjoying the feeling he knew that if she kept going then their night was going to be over way too quickly so he pushed himself up with one hand and moved the other one to between their bodies where he took her hand from his cock before taking it in his own hand as he lined it up with her core entrance.

Derek plunged his hips forward and entered his Goddess's core in one swift movement they both moaned at the sensation and feeling of them coming together as one, Derek held still as he allowed Penelope to adjust to his size he bent his head down and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth he sucked on it greedily before switching over to it's twin and giving it the same treatment, Penelope let Derek know that it was ok for him to move when she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist Derek's cock began thrusting in and out of her core he wanted to try and hold out but he was insatiable he began to pound her pussy so hard that he was sure hat she would have trouble walking for the next few days.

Penelope felt her orgasm approaching her body stiffened as her pussy tightened around Derek's cock and she screamed out his name as her orgasm finally ripped through her body, Derek was on verge of release when he felt Penelope's wall clamp down on his cock he kept pounding in to her until he could no longer hold off his release and as Penelope's orgasm ripped though her it sent Derek over the edge he screamed her name as he exploded his release inside her unprotected womb before collapsing to the mattress beside is Baby Girl.

Derek and Penelope lay snuggled together their limbs entwined as they came down from their orgasmic high, Penelope was tracing patterns on Derek's chest she looked up at Derek and said "Handsome how about we get up and get something to eat I am starving" Derek kissed the top of her head before he said "that sounds like a good idea Goddess I am starving too" Penelope chuckled as she rolled over and put her feet over the side of the bed she stood and grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body as she headed for the bathroom Derek lay back with his hands behind his head as he watched her hips sway back and forth as she crossed the room.

While Penelope was in the bathroom Derek got up and put his boxers and a t-shirt on and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen where he put on a pot of coffee, a few minutes later Penelope exited the bathroom and noticed that Derek wasn't there so she went in search of her bra and panties when she found them she put them on but she didn't want to get dressed she went to Derek's closet and found her favorite dress shirt that she liked to see him in and pulled it off the hanger and put it on she brought the collar of the shirt to her nose and inhaled the scent deeply she then buttoned the last three buttons so that the top of the shirt fell open and revealed her cleavage, Penelope left the bedroom and went in search for her new fiancée as she walked down the stairs she could hear Derek talking to Clooney.

As Penelope approached the bottom of the stairs she stopped and listened to what Derek was telling the over grown ball of fluff, when she heard Derek say "Cloon I can't believe that My Baby Girl said Yes, now I just have to finish the restoration on the new house and then it will be all ours ready from when Baby Girl and I get married and there is a big backyard for you to run around in and then maybe one day you when we have babies you will have them to play with" Penelope made her way over to where Derek was sitting at the table with Clooney, Derek looked up at her and said "how long have you been standing there Goddess" Penelope smiled and said "ohhhhhh not long my Chocolate God, but that doesn't mean that I didn't hear what you were telling Clooney" Derek sat back in his chair and reached out and pulled Penelope towards him until she was sitting in his lap.


	16. Chapter 16

Friends And Lovers

Ch 16

Penelope sighed happily as Derek slid his hand down her back and cupped her firm ass, she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "I can't believe that the house you have been working on is going to be ours". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "believe it goddess", she bit down on her lip and said, "can I ask you about something you said a few minutes ago"?, he nodded his head and said, "you can ask me anything you want goddess".

She took a deep breath and mumbled something, Derek smiled and said, "baby I couldn't understand a thing you just said, "she looked up at him and said, "did you mean it when you said that you wanted to have babies with me"?, he ran his finger down her cheek and said, "I meant it with my entire heart and soul baby girl, I can't wait to have little babies with you".

She smiled and said, "really"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes really, do you have any idea how long I have dreamed of us together, married, having a house filled with little baby girls and hotstuffs"?, she laughed and said, "probably as long as I have". He kissed her lips gently and said, "as far as I'm concerned the sooner we get married and start our family the better".

Penelope looked down at the ring on her finger and said, "I'm ready to become Mrs. Morgan when you are ready", he smiled at her and said, "goddess I have been ready for years to make you Mrs. Morgan and now that you are on the same page how about we get married in the next couple of weeks"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed "yes yes yes".

Penelope crashed her lips against Derek's and when they pulled apart she said, "I can't wait to tell Jayje", Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "oh my god I forgot to let momma know". She laughed and said, "ahhhhhhhhhhh handsome you are gonna be in soooooooo much trouble", he laughed and pulled out his cell and dialed his moms number and after a couple of rings he heard, "hello baby boy".

Derek smiled and said, "how are you momma"?, she laughed and said, "I'm good, what's up with you"?, he put his phone on speaker and said, "we have something to tell you momma". Fran laughed and said, "don't keep me in suspense honey, tell me", Penelope grinned and said, "Derek and I are getting married Fran", they both laughed as Fran started squealing.

Rossi ran into the room and said, "Bella are you alright"?, she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and said, "they're getting married, they're getting married", Dave smiled at her and said, "who's getting married babe"?, Penelope laughed and said, "my hotstuff and I are my italian stallion", he clapped his hands and said, "welllll it's about damn time the two of you pulled your heads out of your asses".

Penelope laid her head on Dereks shoulder and said, "I couldn't agree more", Derek laughed and said, "and the wedding is in a couple of weeks", Fran said, "that doesn't give us alot of time sooooo we need to get started planning as soon as possible". Penelope said, "I need to call JJ and Em and let them know, can you let Sarah and Desi know"?, Fran laughed and said, "ohhhhh honey it will be my pleasure to let them know".

Derek laughed and Fran said, "ok baby boy, you are getting me that daughter in law now when do I get my grandbabies"?, Penelope buried her face in Derek's neck and he said, "trust me momma we're working on it". Penelope playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "Derekkkkkkk", Fran laughed and said, "how about you, me, JJ and Emily get together tomorrow and start planning"?, she grinned and said, "that sounds like a great idea".

Derek smiled as he listened to his future bride and his mom talking about wedding plans, Dave said, "how would you like to get married her in my garden"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "ohhhhhhhh Rossi that would be amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you". Dave laughed and said, "anytime kitten, anytime", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Dave".

He grinned and said, "yes Garcia"?, she said, "I was hoping that you would do me the honor of giving me away", he smiled and said, "I would love to kitten, it would be my honor to walk you up the aisle". Penelope sighed and said, "thanks Dave, I really appreciate it", Fran wrapped her arm around Dave's waist and said, "I can't believe it, in a few weeks I'm finally going to get the daughter in law I have been wanting for the past 9 years".

Derek and Penelope at the same time said, "YOU WHATTTTTT"?, she laughed and said, "I always knew that the two of you would end up together, when Derek would come home

for a visit it would be baby girl this and goddess that". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "awwwwwww handsome really"?, he kissed her lips and said, "really goddess, you are the only woman that I have ever wanted, before you, no other woman mattered".

Dave smiled and said, "now that the two of you are engaged I can feel free to say that when Derek and I were teamed together you were alllllllll he talked about", Derek blushed as Penelope said, "awwwwww Derek, that is so sweet, you talked about me to my italian stallion". Dave laughed and said, "well on that note we are going to get off here and let the two of you celebrate".

Fran said, "I love you both so much and we will see you guys tomorrow", Penelope smiled and said, "how about you guys come over about noon and we will have a brunch for everybody"?, Dave grinned and said, "noon it is kitten". When the call ended Penelope stood up and started to walk away and Derek picked her up and headed toward the stairs.

Penelope said, "where are we going handsome"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "like you don't know", she laughed and said, "are we going to celebrate our engagement my love"?, he threw her over his shoulder and slapped her ass and said, "that we are goddess, that we are". As he topped the stairs she squealed as they disappeared into their room.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter has sexual content

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 17

Quickly Derek worked in getting himself and Penelope naked as he was completely ready to go his rock hard cock tenting his boxers once they were naked he carried Penelope into the bathroom and turned on the shower getting it to the right temperature before they got in, Derek pressed Penelope up against the shower wall and pressed his hard on against her core and gently rubbed the tip against her clit he watched as she threw her head back moaning in pleasure.

Penelope's arms are wrapped around his neck her legs are wrapped around Derek's waist as he adjusted her in his arms and lowered her down on to his rock hard cock he entered he slowly so that he was sure that she felt every inch of him as he did so once he filled her to the hilt he bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and biting gently before he swapped over to the other one and gave it the same treatment, Penelope dug her nails into his shoulder blades when Derek began to move in and out of her as her body trembled due to her sensitive clit rubbing on Derek's cock it didn't take long and Penelope was clamping down on his cock as her first orgasm approached, Derek leaned forward and captured her lips with his and kissed her with as much passion that he could muster.

Derek continued to pound into Penelope and when her third orgasm ripped through her body it caused Derek to explode inside her, after 3 orgasms Penelope was breathing heavy and her legs were like jelly but she was lucky that Derek held on to her so that she didn't fall now that they had finished getting even more dirty than they were when they first got in Derek picked up his body wash and squirted some in his hand and then he began washing every glorious inch of his Goddess's body he took his time as he closed his eyes as he memorized each of her curves and locked them into his mind, finally Penelope's legs were no longer like jelly and she was able to stand on her own again and she moved so that she could rinse the soap off before she picked up Derek's body wash and squirted some in her hand and began washing him.

Derek rinsed off and pulled Penelope into his arms as he turned the shower off and they got out Derek then wrapped his Baby Girl in a towel before he wrapped a towel around his waist he then took the towel that he had wrapped around Penelope and began drying her off once she was all dry he sent her into the bedroom to get dressed while he dried himself off when he to was dry he headed into the bedroom and got dressed, Penelope was sitting in the end of the bed dressed in what she had worn to work that day she looked up at Derek and said "Handsome I need to go back to my apartment to get some clothes for tomorrow" Derek walked over to her and stood in front of her and took her hand in his and helped her to her feet and he wrapped his arms around her waist and said "anything for you Baby, maybe we could bring a few changes of clothes for you to have here."

Penelope smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips and said "thank you Hot Stuff" but what Penelope didn't know was that there was an ulterior motive to what he was saying as he wanted to have her move in with him and the soon the better he thought, Derek was bought out of his reverie by Penelope cupping his cheeks in her hands as she said "what is going thought that gorgeous bald head of yours Hot Stuff" he smiled and said "I was just thinking that I am the luckiest man in the world right now and that is all thanks to you Baby Girl" Penelope took his hand in hers and began dragging him out of the bedroom before he could get any ideas about stripping her down and having his way with her yet again.

Derek grabbed his keys, cell phone and wallet and Penelope gathered her purse and they left heading for her apartment, the drive to Penelope's apartment was filled with talk about what date they were going to get married and where they were going to go on their honeymoon, they newly engaged couple held hands the entire drive they looked at each other with so much love and happiness in their eyes and the smiles that were plastered on their faces were not going be wiped off anytime soon, Derek pulled his SUV into the parking space next to Penelope's car he turned off the engine before bringing Penelope's hand to his lips he let go of her hand and got out he made hi way around to her side of the SUV and opened the door for her he offered his hand which she took and got out of her seat.

Walking hand in hand up the stairs they made it to the third floor and Penelope went to let go of Derek's hand so that she could get her keys out but Derek beat her too it and put his hand i his pocket and pulled out his keys and inserted the key into the lock he turned the key and turned the door knob slowly the door opened and Derek was able to step inside and turn on the light switch Penelope followed him into her apartment and closed the door behind her, Penelope dropped her purse on the table next to the door and then made her way across the apartment to her bedroom where she opened her closet door and looked at what was in there she reached up to try and pull her suitcase down but it would budge so called out "Handsome can you get this down for me please."

Derek walked into her bedroom to see her trying to pull down her suitcase so he took a hold of it and within seconds it was down and it was now laying open on the bed as she began pulling clothes and shoes out of the closet and putting them in the suitcase next she went over to her drawers and began getting bras, panties, stockings and pajamas and threw them in the bag too she then went into the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries bag and put everything she would need in there before heading back to the bedroom, as she put the toiletries bag in he suitcase she noticed Derek laying on her bed leaning back against the head board with his hands behind his head watching her move about the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

We want to thank everybody for their reviews

Friends And Lovers

Ch 18

Penelope smiled and said, "have you been laying there watching me this whole time handsome"?, he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "what can I say, watching

that sexy ass of yours walk around makes me smile, it's like I can't keep my eyes off of you". She walked over and leaned down and kissed his lips gently and when she tried to walk away she squealed in surprise when he pulled her down on the bed and rolled her under him and crashed his lips to hers.

She wasted no time wrapping her hands around his head, the feeling of his lips against hers was amazing, it was like they were born for each other, it was like when she took a breath it was because of him. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Penelope". She smiled up at him and said, "I love you to handsome and I could definitely get use to this attention".

Penelope moaned when she felt Dereks lips kissing their way down her neck, she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes and enjoyed the tingling that was now cascading all over her body. Derek wasted no time sliding his hand up under her shirt, he loved caressing her breasts, they were perfect, they were firm and her pert nipples were now poking through her bra from all the attention he was paying to them.

Penelope moaned Dereks name as he took her nipple into his mouth, she arched her back thrusting her nipple deeper into his mouth when she felt his tongue now starting to swirl around her nipple. she slid her hands down and started gently squeezing his ass, he moaned against her chest and when she started fumbling with his belt their mood was dampened when her cell started ringing.

She sighed when Derek rolled off her and handed her cell to her, she looked and said, "it's Jayje", she hit the talk button and said, "what's up sunshine"?, JJ laughed and said, "not much Garcie, I just thought I would call and see if you wanted to catch some lunch with me today"?, she grinned and said, "I would love to, can we call Em and see if we can make it a girls day"?, JJ laughed and said, "Em's here on the line with me".

Penelope said, "hello my raven haired beauty", Emily laughed and said, "hey PG, how are you"?, Penelope sighed and said, "I have news girlie", JJ said, "is it good news or not so good news"?, Penelope laughed and said, "definitely good news". Emily said, "well girl, don't keep us waiting, what's the news"?, she said, "my HotStuff asked me to marry him and I said yes".

The girls in unison squealed, "congratulations Garcie", she grinned and said, "thanks girlies me and my chocolate pop adonis are very happy", Derek winked at her as she raised up and said, "can you girlies come over here tomorrow about noon so that we can start planning the wedding"?, JJ said, "of course we can, soooooo when's the big day"?, Penelope said, "sometime within the next couple of weeks".

Emily said, "that doesn't give us much time PG", Penelope said, "we both figure that we have wasted to many years apart", Emily laughed and said, "well that much is definitely true, I didn't think that you would ever get it together". Derek laughed and said, "thanks a lot Em", she giggled on the other end of the phone and said, "well Morgan you have to admit that you have been in love with PG for years".

He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling and said, "I have loved my baby girl since the day I called her the wrong name", JJ said, "awwwww how sweet", Emily said, "what did Fran say when she found out PG"?, Penelope smiled and said, "she was so happy for us, she asked when we were going to get started on those grand-babies she had been wanting".

JJ said, "well the two of you have been dancing around each other for years", Penelope said, "the days of us fighting our feelings for each other are definitey over my chickies". JJ said, "how about we meet at Shellys Bistro for lunch at around noon"?, Penelope looked at her watch and said, "noon sounds great girlies, that gives me a few minutes to spend with my man".

Emily laughed and said, "awwwwww your man, that sounds so great", Penelope ran her hand up and down Dereks chest and said, "it feels great to Em", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it as she ended the call. She collapsed beside him on the bed and said, "well my love we have a few minutes if you would like to pick up where we left off before the girlies called".

He raised up on his elbow and leaned over and placed his lips gently against hers and said, "there is nothing more that I would rather do", he then caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you beautiful and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you". She felt her heart beat faster and said, "ohh handsome you are the sweetest man I have ever met and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as Mrs. Morgan".

He then hovered over her for a few seconds looking at her she was perfect, she had the brains, the beauty and for the past 9 years she owned his heart and as their lips met he knew that she always would.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter has sexual content

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 19

Penelope kissed Derek before she rolled them over she pushed herself up off him and stood up, Penelope made her way over to her closet again and pulled out a dress before she walked over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of panties and the matching bra and put them on the bed as she watched Derek moved back to his previous position, she smirked and began to slowly undress she removed her shirt and threw it over her shoulder before moving on to her skirt as she lowered the zipper she began swaying her hips from side to side when she heard Derek let out a low guttural groan she bit down on her bottom as she pushed her skirt off her hips.

Derek got up off the bed and made his way over to where Penelope stood and he pulled her into his arms and reached for the clasp on her bra and unclasped it before he bought his hands up to her shoulders and pushed the straps off her shoulders and watched as the lacy garment fell to the floor he then moved his hands to her hips and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pushed them down her hips until they were pooled at her feet, Derek pulled her hard against him and she couldn't help but smile when she felt his arousal pressing against her hip.

Penelope bought her hands to his chest and began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt before she started undoing each button she kissed every inch of newly exposed skin, once his shirt was completely undone he shucked his shirt off and it fell to the floor she waist and began to unbuckle his belt she pulled it from the loops and threw it on the floor with her clothes before she popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down she then pushed his jeans and his boxers down together just as the pants hit the floor Derek's cell phone starts ringing, Derek pulled away from Penelope and pulled his boxers and jeans back up so that he could get to his cell phone he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen and there was Hotch's name flashing on it Derek swiped his finger across the screen to answer it.

Derek put his cell to his ear and said "hey Hotch what's up" Hotch said "sorry to do this Morgan but I need you and Penelope to come into the office we have a case" Derek sighed he really didn't want to go away on a case he just wanted to relax at home with his Baby Girl but he said "ok Hotch we will be there soon we are just at Baby Girl's apartment getting some clothes for her" Hotch said "no worries see you when you get here" and with that they ended the call Penelope looked at Derek and said "we have a case don't we" Derek just nodded his head as he bent down and picked up his shirt and belt and watched as Penelope started getting dressed, once they were both dressed they grabbed their things and headed for the door.

Penelope and Derek entered the parking garage and they stopped at Derek's SUV and Penelope said "I think I will take Esther that way you can leave your SUV at the office so that if you get back from the case late you can just come on home" Derek knew that she was right and he said "you are right Baby Girl, but we need to get going" and with that he bent down and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss they separated and went the different ways Derek got into his SUV and Penelope placed her suit case in the trunk of her car and got into the driver seat she waited for Derek to go as he was already backing out of his space he drove off and Penelope backed out of her space and drove off too following her man.

After a 15 minute drive to the office Derek parked in his car space and got out and grabbed his go bag from the back seat and waited for Penelope who was just coming into the parking garage she parked her car and got out and grabbed her purse and her laptop bag and headed towards Derek, they rode the elevator to the seventh floor and when the elevator doors opened they headed straight for the round table room where everyone else was waiting for them, Derek dropped his go bag by the door and took a seat next to Rossi while Penelope quickly got bought up to speed on the case and she knew from just the little bit she had been told so far that this one was going be a long, hard and horrible case after being filled in by Hotch Penelope took the clicker and started presenting the case to the team.

Once they knew about the case Hotch said "everyone wheels up in 30" Penelope grabbed her stuff and headed for her office she couldn't believe the things that this sicko unsub was doing, whoever this unsub was he/she was going around and taking unborn babies from their mothers letting the mother see the baby just before murdering them leaving behind a trail of bodies behind, as she walked into her office she was so caught with her thought that she didn't even notice her fiancée following her she sat down and turned on her computers before pulling out her laptop and setting it up Derek couldn't stand there any longer watching her as her mind ticked over as to why the unsub was doing this, Derek walked over to Penelope and wrapped her in his arms and she jumped as she was not expecting to have company but then she relaxed in his arms and let everything that she had just been thinking about be forgotten momentarily.


	20. Chapter 20

We want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews

Friends And Lovers

Ch 20

Derek hated to leave her but he knew that he would have to, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you goddess and I will call you as much as I can", she looked up into his dark eyes and said, "I love you to hotstuff and please take care of yourself". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I will beautiful", he then reluctantly let her go and turned and headed toward the door.

He turned back around and gave her his Derek Morgan smile and winked at her as he headed out into the hall, she sat down in her chair and sighed as she wondered what kind of sickko would do this kind of thing, especially to a baby". She was rubbing her temples when her phone started ringing, she pressed the button and said, "yes bossman, what can I do for you"?, he said, "I need you to start background checks on all of the victims and see if they have anything in common".

Her fingers started flying across the keyboard and she said, "I will lovingly hit you back when I find something, Garcie out", the call ended as she let her little fingers do their job. Hotch looked at Derek and said, "soooooo how are things going with you and Penelope"?, he closed his file and said, "it is going great, we will be married in a few weeks and I can't wait".

JJ grinned and said, "I'm sure that she can't wait either Derek, she has loved you for so long", he smiled and said, "I have loved her since the first day I saw her and called her the wrong name".Rossi shook his head and said, "we were all afraid that we were going to have to lock the two of you in a closet or something to get you to face your feelings for each other".

Derek grinned and said, "I'm just sorry that it took me so long to make her believe how I truly feel about her", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "well in your defense you did tell her when she got shot a few years ago". Derek sighed and said, "true, buttttttt she thought I meant that I loved her as a friend when in fact it was soooooo much more".

Emily gently squeezed Hotchs hand and said, "I can't wait to hear those magic words, I now pronounce you man and wife", Derek laughed and said, "me either Em", JJ winked at Reid and said, "well let's just hope that we find this sick bastard soon so that we can get the two of you married". Derek laid his head back against the seat and said, "that sounds good to me Jayje".

Hotch sighed and said, "when we land Derek I want you and Reid to head to the last crime scene and see what you can find", he then looked at JJ and Emily and I want you two to head over and talk to the ME and see if you can find out anything and Dave and I will go to the police station". Everybody nodded as they all started looking at the file again.

Penelope as delving into all of the victims records and she was coming up with a big fat nothing, she was looking to see if they had anything in common and again she was coming up with a big fat zero. She sat back in her chair and tapped her chin and said, "think Garcie think", she then tried DMV records and found that only 2 of the victims had their licenses and the rest either the bus or train.

When the plane landed Derek and Reid went to the last crime scene and started looking around while Hotch and Rossi headed to the police station to meet up with the sheriff and JJ and Emily headed to the morgue to see if the ME could shed any light on anything about the victims. Penelope sighed as she was still unable to locate anything in the victims lives that somehow connected.

Derek and Reid were walking around the area trying to see if they could spot something that the detectives missed, Reid was paying special attention to the area the body was found. He squatted down and noticed that there was a partial shoe print, he pulled out his cell and took a picture, Derek turned around and said, "did you find something pretty boy"?, Reid looked up at him and said, "maybe, I found a partial print, we need to get someone to make a plaster cast and see if we can find anything in the print".

Derek smiled and said, "ahhhhhh I hear ya pretty boy, you are thinking that maybe it is a special boot with lifts or something", he nodded his head and said, "well it is possible, maybe the unsub has something wrong with his or her foot. Derek said, "what are you talking about Reid"?, he pointed down to the track and said, "do you see how the print is deeper right here on this left side"?, Derek said, "yeah", Reid said, "maybe the unsub has an injury to his or her foot and they have padding or as you said a lift to help with their problem.

Penelope sighed as she sat in front of her babies trying to come up with another idea, she had tried everything, then she said, "ahhhhhhh ha I haven't tried social services records". She let her fingers do the walking across her keyboard and she couldn't help but smile when she found a lead, she quickly picked up the phone and hit Hotch's number", she couldn't wait to tell them she had finally found a possible lead.


	21. Chapter 21

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 21

Hotch answered his cell on the second ring and put it on speaker so that Rossi could hear and he said "ok Garcia you are on speaker, tell me what you found" Penelope sighed and said "well I started out by searching each of the victims names and came up with absolutely nothing and then I searched the DMV Records and I only came up with 2 of the victims that had drivers licenses, then I searched the social services records and found that each of the victims had the same case manager" Hotch then said "thank you for that, now can I get you to run the case managers name through the system and tell what you come up with" Penelope's fingers flew across the keyboard and bought up what she had found and said "Hotch I found that the social services officer Brandy Michelle Bradley has lost custody of each of her babies right after they were born and she also has multiple aliases."

Hotch looked at Rossi and whispered "can you call Morgan and let him now what is going on" Rossi nodded and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Morgan's number, Rossi waited for Morgan to answer and when he did he informed Rossi of the partial footprint that Reid had found and he explained that the unsub has an injury to their foot, Rossi walked back over to Hotch and relayed the information that Derek had just told him Penelope continued down Brandy Michelle Bradley's file and came across a medical file she opened it up and she read through it and came across that she had an injury to her left foot she was hit by a motorcycle when she was a teenager which left her with a slight limp Penelope said "you are not going to believe this" Hotch said what are we not going to believe Garcia" Penelope said "well I just heard Rossi telling you about the foot injury and our social services officer has a permanent injury to her left foot which she received when she was a teen" Hotch said "thanks Garcia."

Penelope hung up the phone and started looking for Brandy's aliases names so that she could find out more about this sick woman, just as Penelope was about to continue her search the phone rang again and she answered it "how may the oracle of all knowledge help you" Derek couldn't help but smile the team had been gone now for about 2 hours and already he missed her and he said "well Baby Girl just hearing your voice right now is going to have be enough to help me through my Baby Girl withdrawals" Penelope smiled and said "well the sooner you catch this bitch you can come home and then there will be no more withdrawal symptoms" Derek chuckled and said "now back to the case, what have you got for me gorgeous" Penelope said "well I have gone through the social services records and found that one of their officers is not able to get custody of her kids and loses them straight after they are born due her medical condition and even with the medication she is still a risk to her babies."

Derek said "what medical condition does she suffer from Baby" Penelope said "Brandy suffers from a split personality disorder and has been known to become violent when she is off her medication which she is off during her pregnancies and then when the babies are born they get her back on the meds but it takes a little while for them to kick in again" Derek said "if she is that screwed up then how is she allowed to work in social services" Penelope said "well I don't know Handsome maybe she was ok before she started having babies and that with them being taken away from her she has changed due to not being able to deal with the losses" Derek gave a half smile even though she could see him and said "you are probably right Baby Girl, did you get the email that Spence sent you with a photo of the partial shoe print" Penelope went to her email and said "yes Handsome I did and I will try and find the tread pattern and let you know what I find" and with that they said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

Penelope began searching through her database of shoes but found nothing that had been registered before so that was a dead end, so she decided to get up and go for a walk she needed to go to the bathroom so she went there first and then when she finished she went to the break room to grab a cup of coffee she was going to need it as it was going to be a very long night she got her coffee and an apple and headed back to her lair she sat down and sipped her coffee as she tried to find a way to get an analysis on the boot tread she then realized that Brandy had a limp so that would mean that she would have to wear some sort of orthotic heel or a special shoe that has the sole of the shoe much larger than the other one.

Penelope began going through shoe stores that deal especially with clients that have special shoe requirements and got the numbers for 3 of the stores with in the area of where them murders took place and picked up her phone and dialed Hotch's number, Hotch answered "hey Garcia I was just getting ready to call you, what have you got for us" Penelope said "well bossman I have been doing some searching around and I figure that with the injury that Brandy suffered as a teen she would require a special orthotic insert or a special shoes that is raised a little more than the other so I found 3 shoe stores that specialize in these sorts of shoes and I am sending their numbers to your phones in 3, 2, and 1" she heard Hotch say "Emily and JJ you take the first one on the list Derek and Spencer you take the second one and Rossi and I will take the third one and then he said "thanks Garcia I will let you know what we find."


	22. Chapter 22

Friends And Lovers

Ch 22

After Penelope nailed down the address of the places that made and carried the boots the case went cold and there were no other clues that popped up for several weeks and unfortunately the team were getting more and more frustrated especially Derek. He was walking back and forth across the room that he was sharing Rossi, Dave looked up and said, "Morgan if you don't sit down soon the FBI is going to be getting a bill for a new floor in here".

Derek looked up at him and said, "damn it man, we have had to temporarily postpone the wedding thanks to this crazy bitch, I want to go home to my fiancee and wrap my arms around her and show her how much I love her". Rossi put his hand on Derek shoulder and said, "I understand Morgan, I really do but making yourself crazy isn't gonna help anything".

He sighed and said, "you're right man it's just that I miss my baby girl so much, we haven't been apart this long since I've known her", Dave said, "yeah I'm missing your momma to". He smiled and said, "please don't tell me about your love life with my momma", he laughed and said, "wasn't planning on it, I love and miss your momma and can't wait to get home to her and spend alotttttttt of time showing her how much I have missed her".

Rossi grinned and said, "why don't you call Penelope and see how the wedding plans are coming along", he took a deep breath and pulled out his cell and headed into the other room and laid down on the bed to call his baby girl. He couldn't help but smile when he dialed her number, he felt his heart beating faster and faster as he waited on her to answer the phone.

Penelope picks her cell up off the table and smiles and says, "hello my love", Derek grinned and said, "hello beautiful, how are you"?, she sighed and said, "missing my sexy fiancee". Derek took a deep breath and said, "what a coincidence so am I", she laughed and said, "I love you handsome and I wish that you were here at home with me".

He smiled and said, "ohhh baby I want that to, more than anything", she took a sip of her water and said, "so any new leads"?, he sighed and said, "nope, we haven't had anything new in weeks, it's like Brandy just disappeared off the face of the earth". Penelope sat up and said, "handsome say that again", he laughed and said, "say what again baby"?, she said, "what you just said about Brandy, say that again".

He smiled and said, "it's like Brandy just disappeared off the face of the earth", Penelope said, "what if Brandy did"?, he said, "baby I'm not following", she said, "ok my love, what if one of Brandy's other personalities have taken over and what if Brandy isn't the one that bought the boots what if one of her alters did it"?, he smiled and said, "goddess I love you, can you do your man a favor and run a check on the home computer and see what you can find"?, she smiled and said, "if it means getting you home with me, hell yeah I can do it".

Penelope got up off the couch and headed through to her computer, she sat down at the desk and started punching in Brandy's alters and on her final try she hit it lucky and said, "I think I've found her handsome". Derek smiled as he stood up and headed through to the other room, Rossi saw him walking into the room and said, "baby girl thinks she has found Brandy".

Rossi stood up and said, "your future bride is amazing", Penelope laughed and said, "tell my italian stallion that he is only saying that because it's true", he laughed as he told Dave what she had said. Derek said, "which name did she use to get the boots goddess"?, she smiled and said, "Sheila Jones and she lives at 222 Mockingbird Heights".

Rossi pulled out his cell and quickly dialed Hotch's number, after a couple of rings Hotch said, "what's happened Dave"?, Dave grinned and said, "I believe that Garcia has solved our case". Hotch grabbed his jacket and threw it on and said, "how did she do that"?, Rossi laughed and said, "she used Brandy's alters names and did searches to see if any of them bought boots and one of them did Sheila Jones".

Derek opened his mouth to get her to send the address to their phones and she said, "and before you can say it, bam they are sent to your phones, now go and catch that sicko and get home to me handsome, you have been away from me for over 3 weeks". He smiled and said, "I love you goddess and I will call you and let you know how this pans out".

Penelope smiled and said, "be careful my love", he said, "always" before the call ended she sat back against the chair and smiled and said, "good one Garcie", now all she had to do was sit back and wait on Derek to call and pray that they caught Brandy before she killed anybody else. The team carefully pulled up at the address that Penelope had given them only a few minutes before.

The sight the team saw when they pulled up was sickening, Brandy was pulling a very pregnant woman into her house by the hair, they watched as the front door closed as they got out of their SUVs and headed toward the front door with their guns drawn and ready.


	23. Chapter 23

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 23

Before they got to the front door Hotch said "alright Rossi, Reid and JJ I want you to take the back while Morgan, Em and I will take the front door, Rossi, Reid and JJ made their way around to the back of the house as Morgan, Hotch and Emily approached the front door they waited for Rossi, Reid and JJ to get into position finally Hotch was informed that they were in position and Morgan counted down 3, 2, 1 and kicked the door down as Rossi kicked in the back door and they quickly entered the house they called out "this is the FBI" as they began searching each room but found nothing until they searched the last room there was nothing in the room but a large door in the floor.

Derek walked over to the door in the floor and opened the door slowly and saw there were stairs leading down to a dark basement after opening the door completely Hotch and them rest of the team made their way down the stairs with Morgan right behind them they quietly walked through the hallway until they could hear screaming Derek moved up so that he was next to Hotch and with knowing looks between them they each knew what was happening as they signaled their teams and they made their way to the room where the screaming was coming from and Derek kicked down the door the team burst through the door.

Brandy grabbed the very pregnant Melanie Smithson off the table and held her by the throat in one arm as she held a scalpel in the other hand which was now against Melanie's neck Hotch said "FBI drop the scalpel" Brandy just laughed and said "that is not going to happen, those bitches never deserved those babies, and this bitch doesn't deserve hers either" Hotch said "why didn't they deserve their babies Brandy what did they do that you had to kill them and take their babies" Brandy smirked and said "what did they do, what did they do those women were nothing but drug addicts and prostitutes that were going to give up their babies so instead I killed them, I took their babies and helped get those babies into loving and caring homes."

Brandy let go of Melanie and she fell to the ground landing on her knees JJ and Emily ran to her side to help her as Rossi called that they needed paramedics to the scene while Hotch and Derek took down Brandy they handcuffed her and dragged her out of her house and out on to the street where the were police officers there on hand to take her back to the station for questioning as the BAU team searched for what happened to the babies finally they found what they were looking for they gathered all the information and then headed back to the station so that they could do all their paperwork.

Meanwhile back in Virginia, Penelope was meeting with Fran, Sarah and Desiree so that they could get fitted for their dresses, Penelope was trying to get as much of the wedding planned before the team got back so that everything but the men's suit and Emily and JJ's dresses was done even though Derek and Penelope wouldn't be getting married for another 2 weeks, Penelope had extended the date of the nuptials by 3 weeks so that it would give them some extra time incase the case that they were currently on should take a little longer than expected.

Fran, Sarah and Desiree left Dave and Fran's house and made their way to the bridal boutique that Penelope had chosen and when they saw Penelope there waiting for them they quickly made their way to her and Fran said "I hope you haven't been waiting long" Penelope shook her head and said "I only just got here myself as the case the team is on caught a break finally and they needed me to track down the unsub" Fran smiled as she knew know that they had caught the unsub that her son and husband would be coming home very soon."

Penelope found her perfect dress it was strapless and has beaded embellishments adorned across the bodice also Fran, Sarah and Desiree also found their perfect dresses now that that was all taken care of Penelope, Fran, Sarah and Desiree went and had lunch before they went off to get their shoes, after 4 hours of shopping Penelope's cell phone rang and she knew exactly who it was by the ring tone and she quickly pulled it out of her purse and said "well hello there Hot Stuff" Derek chuckled and said "hello to you too Baby Girl, how are you" Penelope replied "I am good now that I am hearing you voice, I have had a long day shopping with your Mamma and your sisters getting a few last minute things for the wedding."

Derek smiled at the thought of them getting married and he said "well Baby Girl I just rang to to tell you that we are getting ready to head to the jet so we will be home in a few hours and also Hotch has given a week off to recover from this case, so my Baby Girl I hope you have no plans because we are not leaving our bedroom, well other than to eat and use the bathroom" Penelope felt herself blushing at the thought of spending a whole week in bed with her man.

Fran looked at Penelope and noticed her blushing and she couldn't help but chuckle she gathered that Penelope was talking to Derek, Fran pulled out her cell phone and called Dave to see when he and the team would be home and on the third ring he answered "hey my beautiful wife" Fran smiled and said "hey my handsome husband how are you" dave replied "well Bella I am much better now that I am talking to you, I have missed you so much and I can't wait to get home and hold you in my arms."

Now it was Fran's turn to blush she wanted nothing more than to be in her husbands arms as she said "so you are on you way home then I take it" Dave replied "yeah Baby we are just boarding the jet and we will be home in a few hours" Dave lowered his voice to a whisper and said "and Hotch has given us a week off so that means we can spend all day in bed wrapped in each others arms while show you just how much I have missed you."


	24. Chapter 24

Friends And Lovers

Ch 24

Hotch had just sat down beside Emily and said, "I can't wait to get home and spend a few days resting, this was a hard case and the team all deserves a break", she then

kissed his lips and said, "I can't wait to finally have some time alone with my husband in our own bed". He opened his mouth to say something and his cell started to

ring.

He looked down and said, "this is Strauss I wonder what's up, she hardly ever calls us", he stood up and headed to the back of the plane and said, "yes mam", Erin said,

"I hate to do this to you Aaron but I need to send you all on another case before you come home". Hotch sighed and said, "is there any way that you can send another

team to this one"?, she took a deep breath and said, "unfortunately you are my only free team".

He walked back over to the team and sat down and said, "alright mam, where are we going and what's the case"?, when the team heard those words they all mumbled under

their breath. Hotch put the cell on speaker and everyody listened at Erin said, "it is in Atlanta Georgia and it involves brides being taken on their wedding day and

their bodies being found 3 days later still in their wedding dresses".

Hotch said, "Morgan go ahead and call Penelope and have her head to the BAU and tell her when she gets there and gets set up to call us back", Derek nodded his head

and pulled out his cell and quickly dialed his fiancee. Penelope Fran and the girls were heading out of another store when her cell started ringing, she pulled it out

and smiled and said, "hey handsome are you in the air already"?, he said, "baby we need you to go back to the office, we need your help on another case".

She sighed and said, "seriously another case"?, he said, "sorry baby but we have another case", she looked at her future mother and sister in laws and said, "well ladies

we have to cut this day short we have another case". Fran said, "where is this case"?, Derek said, "tell momma I heard her and this one is in Atlanta Georgia", Penelope

turned to Fran and said, "this one is in Atlanta Georgia".

Derek said, "Hotch is talking on the phone with Strauss right now and getting more information, what I can tell you is that it is about brides that are being taken on

their wedding days and then their bodies are being found 3 days later and they are still in their wedding dresses". She said, "ohhhhhh I am soooooo not gonna like this

one".

Derek grinned and said, "just be careful heading to the office and call us when you get there and get your babies warmed up", she sighed and said, "ok handsome, I will

be back to my lair in a few minutes and then I will call you back". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you handsome, please be careful", Derek grinned and said, "I always

am baby girl and I love you to", seconds later the call ended".

Penelope hugged Fran and the girls and said, "I will see you ladies later", they all waved as they watched her head toward their cars, it didn't take long before Penelope

was walking into her lair. She walked over to her computers and started them up and sat down and it didn't take long before she had all of her babies up and ready for

action.

The team were sitting at the table with the computer ready for a face to face when the computer started beeping letting them know that Penelope was there and waiting

on them. Derek smiled and said, "wellllllllllll hello beautiful", she laughed and said, "hello to you to hotstuff, so tell me bossman what you want me to do", Hotch

pulled out his notebook and opened his mouth getting ready to give her instructions.

She had her fingers at the ready when he said, "Julie Kent age 25 was found dead 2 weeks ago after disappearing on her wedding day, 3 days later she was found dead a

few miles away from the church where her wedding was to take place. Penelope watched as Hotch turned the page and said, "next we have Becky Hobbs age 24 how disappeared

3 days after Julies body was found and the same went for her, her body was discovered a few miles away from the church she was going to be married".

Hotch turned the page and said, "the next victim was Racheal Grant age 25 with the same parameters as the other 2 and the final victim a Tamara Black age 24 was found

today after disappearing 3 days ago and she also was found in her wedding dress and was found a few miles away from the church where she was to be married". Penelope

sighed and said, "am I doing the normal background checks bossman"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes and I want you to go checks on all of their fiancees and see if

you can find anything like any outstanding debts, any criminal records and I need you to go as deep into their records as you can Penelope".

She nodded her head and said, "will do bossman, stay safe my pretties", she winked at Derek and said, "Garcie out" before the screen went black, Hotch said, "when we

land Derek I want you and Reid to go to the latest crime scene and see what you can find". He then looked at Emily and said, "Em I want you and Rossi to go and visit

Tamaras fiancee and see if you can find out anything from him".

He then looked at JJ and said, "JJ you and I are going to head to the morgue and see what we can find out about the victims", Reid said, "what about the sheriff"?, Hotch

said, "he will be at the crime scene waiting on you and Derek". He looked at his watch and said, "we should be there in a couple of hours so everybody needs to get as

much rest as you can".

Everybody spread out all over the plane finding places to try to get some rest, it had been a long 3 weeks and now it was going to be god only knew how long before they

would be heading home to their loved ones and getting to sleep in their own beds. They all sighed as they closed their eyes for some much deserved rest, the only thing

Derek could think of was his baby girl as his eyes closed.


	25. Chapter 25

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 25

Penelope got to work on looking through the lives of each of the women and their fiancee's and found that none of the men had any outstanding warrants or any criminal records she checked and double checked to see if the women had anything in common and the only thing she could come up with was that each of the women had dated a guy by the name Samuel Robertson during their college years and had all filed and AVO against him.

Penelope picked up the phone and called Hotch on the second ring Hotch answered "Garcia you are on speaker so what have you got for us" Penelope replied "well I have found that each of the victims have one person in common and his name is Samuel Robertson and each of the victims dated him and when they broke up he would keep stalking them until they all filed AVO's against him."

Hotch said "so do you think it could be this Samuel person that is committing these murders and if so what is his motive for doing so other than the AVO's" Penelope said "I do think it is Samuel that is killing these women and he is killing them because he thinks that if he can't have them then no-one else should be able to have them either, Bossman with the report that was given to you did it say anything about the women whether there was any sexual intercourse or them being abused before they they were killed."

Hotch went back through the report that the Sheriff sent him and he found that yes they had been forced to have sexual intercourse with him before he beat them and then killed them he strangled them by using his belt before he stabbed them through the heart he dressed them again in their dresses before dumping the bodies he would hang around the scene and waited for the police to arrive and he would watch them work as they gathered any evidence and took the body away and then he would go back and watch the other women that would soon meet their fate just like the others did.

Penelope was working on getting all the information that she could find on Samuel Robertson and she found that not only did her have numerous AVO's against him he had also been arrested for allegedly kidnapping a former girlfriend but that conviction was dropped when the girl dropped the charges and he was let go and ever since then he has been looking for revenge on people that have accused him of things that are not true.

Penelope was finding it difficult to concentrate so she picked up her purse and pulled out a picture of her wedding dress she closed her eyes as she imagined Derek standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her, as she imagined herself walking down the aisle towards her Handsome soon to be Husband on Rossi's arm but she was bought out of her daydream by the sound of her computer beeping at her telling her that the search that she was doing had finished, looking up from the picture in her hand she looked at the screen and there on the screen was Samuel Robertson's wrap sheet from all the way back to when he was a teen.

Samuel Robertson had always been a troubled child he got into fights beating the crap out of whoever he got into a fight with, even at such young age he beat someone so severely that he killed him but because he was a minor at the time he never served time for the offense and that is where it all started he found that each time that he hurt someone he would feel aroused so he kept on doing it and his arousal lasting longer each time until he was feeling the urge to continue with killing just so that he could enjoy the feeling.

Penelope picked up the phone and dialed Derek's number he answered on the second ring and he said "hey my Baby Girl, how you doin" she replied "I am ok Handsome, tired but ok'' Derek sighed and said "well maybe you could take a nap in your office" Penelope chuckled and said "that sound like a very good idea Handsome, but that is not what I called for I called to tell you that I have found out more about Samuel Robertson and I am sending it to you tablets and hopefully you can get him and then you can come on home."

Samuel Robertson was skulking around the house of another of his soon to be victims, he watched as she began undressing and then he watched as she walked into her bathroom and got in the shower and not long after she got in the shower he watched as a male walked into the bedroom where he too undressed before he walked into the bathroom and got in the shower too, witnessing this had Samuel frustrated he couldn't wait for the day that she was to get married because he was ready to be with her again, just thinking about what he was going to do to her had him aroused so he left and went off to stalk his other soon to be victims.

Samuel got in his car and drove towards the church where his next victim and her fiancée were having their final rehearsal, he sat in his car and waited until they came out and the happy couple went off in separate directions as they had both bought their own cars to the rehearsal he watched as Angela's fiancée drove off leaving her still in the parking lot, Samuel got out of his car and made his way over to Angela he reached out and put his hand over her mouth and dragged her to his car leaving her purse laying on the ground along with her keys and her car door wide open he quickly opened his trunk and pulled out a roll of tape and bound her hands together before removing his hand from her mouth and replacing it with a piece of tape he then picked her up bridal style and put her in the trunk and closed it.


	26. Chapter 26

Friends And Lovers

Ch 26

A few minutes later Samuel pulled up at his hiding place and parked the car in the garage so that it wouldn't be seen, he then got out of the car and walked around to the back of the car and opened the lid and smiled down at Angela as she laid unconscious in the trunk. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her inside.

He walked over to the bed and laid her down and leaned down and kissed her lips gently, when he pulled back he realized how beautiful she was and how he couldn't wait to have her. He quickly tied her hands and feet to the bed before he headed toward the door, he stopped and turned around and said, "soon my love, soon we will be together forever", he then turned and headed out of the room.

Penelope was sitting in front of her computer when she was hit with a wave of nausea, she quickly grabbed her waste paper basket and emptied the entire contents of her stomach into it. She reached down and picked up her purse and pulled out her date book, she thumbed backward page after page and then she realized she hadn't had a period this month.

She smiled and said, "oh my god Garcie your late, like late late", she then rubbed her stomach and said, "could I be pregnant"?, before she had time to think about that possibility her computer started beeping alerting her that another woman had been taken. She picked up her cell and dialed Hotchs cell, after a few rings she heard, "Garcia your on speaker, were you able to find anything"?, she said, "sir there was another woman taken and her name is Angela Sizemore and she was taken less than an hour ago".

Hotch said, "where was she taken from Garcia"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "she was taken from the church where she had just had her rehearsal and that church is on Oak Street sir". Reid said, "that is only a few blocks from where we are now, do they know a description of the car Garcia"?, she read the report and said, "well according to the report it was a black older model car, the witness wasn't sure of the make of the car but when they saw it last they said that it headed North on Main Street and turned left at the bank".

Reid said, "is there any survelience footage Penelope"?, she said, "there is my little genius but I can't get a liscense number", Reid said, "can you see Angela in the car"?, she zoomed in the pictures and said, "no sorry". Hotch said, "thanks Garcia, can you check and see if Angela had also dated the unsub"?, she looked for a couple of minutes and said, "yes they dated last year".

Derek said, "baby girl you are amazing", she laughed and said, "thanks chocolate drop", he grinned and said, "are you feeling any better"?, she lied not wanting to worry him and said, "yes handsome "I'm doing much better". He grinned and said, "that's great news goddess, I will call you later", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, Garcie out", then the call ended.

JJ looked at Derek and said, "what's wrong with Garcie"?, he sighed and said, "she has been feeling tired lately and not sleeping good", JJ smiled and said, "has she been complaining of nausea"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah for a couple of days now, I think she might be coming down with something". She grinned and said, "I'm glad that she is feeling better", he smiled and said, "me to Jayje me to".

Derek turned around and started talking to Hotch about the case as JJ leaned in and said to Emily, "it's sounds to me like Garcie might be pregnant", Emily smiled and said, "that's exactly how I felt when I was pregnant with Jack". JJ glanced over at Reid and said, "and me with Henry, it looks like soon we might have a little nephew or niece to spoil".

Angela opened her eyes and tried to focus on where she was, she tried to sit up and realized real quickly that she was tied down, she pulled against her restraints and after a few tries to struggle free Samuel said, "take it easy beautiful you are going to hurt yourself". Angelas eyes focused on Samuel and she said, "what are you doing Sam, why am I here"?, he walked over and sat down beside her and said, "your here where you belong Ang".

She laid her head back down and said, "please let me go Sam, we both know that I don't belong here", he caressed the side of her face and said, "that's where you are wrong my love, you do belong here with me, we are destined to be together Angela". She shook her head and said, "Sam please listent to me", he leaned down and gently kissed her lips and said, "enough sweetie, just lay there and relax for a few minutes because trust me you are going to need the rest".

Reid looked at Hotch and said, "it sounds like he is devolving more and more with each victim, I bet he will take her to where he felt the most connected to her and where he felt the safest". Dave nodded his head and said, "so he would take her the place they were going to share together", Dave looked at Hotch and said, "that address is only 3 or 4 minutes away".

Hotch got into one SUV and said, "Morgan you, Reid and JJ come in from the left side and we will come in on the right, just approach the house cautiously", they nodded their head as they got into their car and pulled out. A couple of minutes later they pulled up at the house and got out and headed towards the house, Hotch motioned for the others to surround the house as he leaned in and looked through the window.

He saw Samuel caressing the side of Angelas face and Derek said, "Reid and I will go through the front door while the rest of you go through the back", Hotch nodded his head as they all readied to go inside. One the count of three they made a silent entry into the house and slowly made their way to the bedroom, Hotch slowly opened the door and said, "Samuell I need you to step away from Angela".

Samuel turned around and said, "that isn't going to happen, if you take another step I will blow us all up", they looked down to his hand and saw that he was now holding a detonator in his hand and they could clearly see that the bed was rigged to explode.


	27. Chapter 27

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 27

Angela looked up at Sam and said "Sam you don't have to do this I was wrong before when I said I didn't belong here with you because I still love you Sam I have always loved you" Sam grinned down at Angela and said as he sat down gently on the bed "really Ang that is so good to hear because I still love you too" he bent down and kissed her lips and this time she didn't try and fight him but Sam made one little mistake and that was that he closed his eyes for a minute as he continued to kiss Angela and the next minute he was being tackled to the floor by Derek who was holding Samuel's hand that was holding the detonator in his tightly so that Samuel couldn't set the detonator off and blow the bed and the bedroom to pieces.

JJ and Emily immediately went to Angela's side and untied her hands and feet and quickly got her off the bed and out of the room and out to where there were paramedics were waiting to check her over once she was outside and checked over by the paramedics she kindly asked JJ if she could borrow her cell phone so that she could call her fiancee and let him know that she was ok and and that she was being taken to the hospital for a full and thorough check just to make sure that he had not caused her any real injuries JJ handed over her cell phone.

Angela dialed the number and put it to her ear as she listened to it ring and on the fourth ring her fiancee Andrew answered and Angela said "hey Baby I am calling to tell you that I am being taken to Memorial Hospital for some check-ups" Andrew was shocked and he said in shaky voice "Angie what happened to you that you need to go to the hospital" she replied "Andy do you remember me telling you about my crazy ex-boyfriend Sam" Andrew nodded even though she couldn't see him as he said "yeah I do" she then continued on saying "well the crazy assed son of bitch kidnapped me from outside the church after our final rehearsal."

Andrew let out a gasp before he said "so if he kidnapped you how are you calling me now" Angela said "well luckily for me the FBI came in and saved me, but if they hadn't he would have killed me like he did to all his out ex-girlfriends, he had me tied to a bed that was rigged with explosives and if I didn't co-operate he was going to blow us both up so I had to do and say somethings that I am not proud of just so that the FBI could take him out" Andrew was finding it hard to get his words out and after a few minutes of silence Angela said "Andy I have to go now but can you please be at the hospital waiting for me, I need you to hold me in your arms and never let me go" Andrew said "I I I will be there soon Baby" and with that they said their goodbyes and Angela ended the call and handed JJ back her cell and the paramedics loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

Derek and Hotch handcuffed Samuel and hauled him out to the car and put him in the back seat of the police car that was there waiting for them while inside Rossi and Reid were looking for any evidence that might come in handy or looking this sick bastard away for life, after only a few minutes of searching Reid came across a box full of video tapes that had the names of each of the victims on it so he went in search of a video player and popped the first video in and pressed play and as the picture came to life he could see that each of the women were tied to the bed in the same way that Angela had been just a few minutes ago but each of his previous victims were all dressed in their wedding dresses, Reid began to wonder why he had taken Angela before her wedding day and not on her wedding day like he had done before.

Finally everything that was considered evidence was bagged and tagged and the team was on their way back to the police station where Samuel Robertson was in an interrogation room being questioned he had been read his miranda rights and he had refused to have a lawyer present not that it mattered anyway because he was reusing to say a word on why he did what he did he just sat there smiling to himself Derek walked into the observation room and watched the smug bastard all Derek wanted to do was to knock the bastard on his ass and make him talk but he knew he couldn't.

Derek was so focused on Samuel that he didn't even realize his cell was ringing until Hotch touched him on the shoulder and said "I think you might want to answer that because I believe that that is the ring tone for Penelope" Derek quickly pulled his cell from his pocket and answered it "hey Baby" Penelope said "hey Handsome, I was just beginning to wonder if you were gonna answer your phone" Derek said "sorry Baby I was focused on the unsub he is refusing to talk all he is doing is sitting there with a big smile on his face and all I wanna do is go in there and wipe that smile off his face."

Penelope was about to say something when she was hit with another wave of nausea she quickly put the phone down and picked up her trash can and again emptied the contents of her stomach into it, Derek could hear Penelope being sick and he was becoming increasingly concerned that she was getting really sick he knew that she was becoming run down and getting tired more frequently but he only thought that it was because of all the really long hours that she was spending at the office while they had been away for the last 4 weeks, he knew that as soon as the team got home he was going to take good care of her and make sure that she was getting enough to eat and enough sleep he needed to keep her happy and if that meant her needs came before his well then so be it.

Finally Penelope was done with throwing up and quickly to a sip of her tea to get rid of the taste out of her mouth before she picked up the phone again and as soon as she picked up the phone she heard Derek say "Baby Girl are you ok" Penelope lied and said "yeah I am ok Handsome" Derek raised his eyebrows and said "Baby you know you can't lie to me so tell me what is wrong" Penelope sighed and said "I don't know what is wrong Handsome I have thrown up twice with in the last 2 hours and I am really really tired" Derek said "well we are going to be leaving for the jet very soon so as soon as I get home I am taking you to the doctors."

Penelope said "Handsome you don't need to do" but she was cut off byDerek saying "Baby I am not taking no for an answer I am taking you to the doctor so don't argue with me" Penelope sighed and said "ok Handsome I will let you take me to the doctors but the doctor s just going to tell you that I have a stomach bug and that I will be fine in a few days.


	28. Chapter 28

Friends And Lovers

Ch 28

The flight home Derek spent worrying about Penelope, why was she staying so sick and tired all of a sudden, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Reid said, "are you alright Morgan"?, he said, "oh I'm sorry Reid what did you say"?, he sat down beside Derek and said, "what's wrong, you seem really out of it". Derek said, "I'm just worried about Penelope right now Reid that's all".

Reid said, "what's wrong with her"?, Derek sighed and said, "she is staying sick at her stomach and throwing up alot and for the past several days she is staying really tired". Reid smiled and Derek said, "what's so funny pretty boy"? he looked at Derek and said, "well it is probably one of two reasons", Derek said, "what are the two reasons"?, Spencer said, "she could have a stomach virus".

Derek said, "ok that is reason number one so what is reason number two"?, Spencer grinned and said, "well she could be pregnant", Derek couldn't do anything but smile when he said, "really"?, Reid laughed and said, "yes really". Derek said, "a little baby, how did that happen"?, Reid laughed and said, "well it happens when", Derek said, "I know how it happened Reid", everybody laughed.

A couple of hours later Penelope was just finishing with shutting her babies down when she got a text from Derek letting her know that they were pulling into the parking lot. She smiled as she stood up and headed out the door, when she got to the elevator the doors opened and the first smiling face she saw was Dereks, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "god how I have missed you goddess".

when they pulled apart he gently kissed her lips and said, "how are you feeling"?, she sighed and said, "tired my love, tired", Hotch looked at him and said, "paperwork can wait, take Penelope to the doctor and see what's wrong and be sure to call us and let us know". Derek grinned and said, "thanks Hotch", he led Penelope onto the elevator and wrapped his arms around her as the doors closed.

A few minutes later they were walking into the hospital, Penelope walked over to the desk and the nurse looked up and said, "have you been here before mam"?, Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "several years ago". The nurse said, "just sign your name right here and I will take you on back and get you checked out", Penelope signed her name and then intertwined fingers with Derek as the nurse motioned for her to follow her into a cubicle.

Penelope sat down and the nurse said, "what do you need to see the doctor about today"?, Penelope opened her mouth to say something and she suddenly was hit with a wave of nausea. She covered her mouth and the nurse watched as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash can, Derek said, "she has been staying nauseated and vomiting and staying very tired lately".

The nurse said, "mam, when was your last period"?, Penelope sat back down beside Derek and said, "I haven't had a period since April", the nurse smiled and said, "I am going to need a urine specimen and then the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes". Penelope took the cup and smiled as the nurse led her to the bathroom, Derek sighed happily as he sat back in his chair.

When Penelope walked back into the room and sat down beside Derek the doctor walked in carrying her chart and said, "alright Ms. Garcia I am going to order some blood work and when I get the results back I will be able to tell you what is making you feel so tired". The nurse walked into the room and smiled as she got ready to draw Penelope's blood.

Derek reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers as the nurse said, "you are going to feel a little stick", Penelope closed her eyes and it wasn't long before the nurse said, "alright mam we're done". She sighed and said, "how long before you know the results"?, the doctor said, "I have put a rush on your results so maybe 45 minutes to an hour".

Penelope sat back and said, "thank you doctor", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome and I will be back as soon as I can with the results", they watched as both the doctor and nurse walked out of the room. Derek ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I love you baby girl", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you to handsome".

They sat there wrapped in each others arms until the doctor walked back into the room with her chart and test results, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "do you know what's wrong with me"?, the doctor nodded his head and said, "yes Ms. Garcia". The doctor sat down in the chair across from them and said, "according to both your urine test and your bloodwork you are pregnant Ms. Garcia".


	29. Chapter 29

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 29

Both Derek and Penelope smiled as they listened to the doctor say "now Ms. Garcia according to the blood work you are about 5 weeks along so I am going to right you a prescription to get some pre-natal vitamins because the sooner you start on them the better it will be to help your growing fetus and I would also suggest getting in contact with and OB/GYN and make an appointment so that they can fill you in more about how your pregnancy will go and then they will organize an ultrasound for you in a few weeks and then they can give you your due date" Penelope looked at Derek and Derek looked at the doctor and he said "is there anything that can help Penelope with the sickness" the doctor said "there are a few things that can help and they are keeping a packet of dried crackers beside the bed especially if you suffer any sickness in the mornings and even later on in the day green tea and also dry ginger ale can help."

Derek said "thank you for that doctor, we really appreciate the advice" the doctor smiled and said "is there anything else I can help you with today" Derek and Penelope shook their heads as they stood up Derek took Penelope's hand in his and they made their way out of the hospital, Penelope turned to Derek and said "Handsome can we keep this to ourselves for a little while please I am not ready to share this exciting news with anyone just yet" Derek stopped walking and turned to face Penelope he bent down and kissed her lips gently before cupping her cheek with his free hand and saying "Me either Baby Girl I wanna keep this between us for as long as possible too, I love you so much Penelope Garcia soon to be Morgan and I can't wait to call you my wife in a week's time" Penelope stood on her tip toes and said "I love you too Derek Morgan and I can't wait to be your wife in a week's time" before leaning and kissing his lips in soft but passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart the kiss had left them breathless but once they caught their breathe they headed back to Derek's SUV Derek unlocked the door and opened Penelope's door for her and helped her into the car when she was in her seat he leaned in and kissed her lips before leaning down to kiss her belly Penelope placed her hand on the back of his head as he placed numerous kisses on her belly, Derek stood up and he closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side of the SUV and he jumped in he started the engine and backed out of he parking space he put it in to drive and then he reached out and took Penelope's hand in his he entwined his fingers with hers and then he rested their joined hands on the center console and headed back towards the FBI building.

Penelope couldn't wipe the smile of her face as she thought about their baby that was going inside her she put her free hand on her belly and even though there was nothing there she imagined her belly swollen, she could see a little boy who would be the spitting image of his dada and a little girl that looked like her but with her dada's skin tone she would be a real little dada's girl and have him wrapped around her little finger the moment hat he meets her for the first time, Derek looked over at Penelope and he saw that she had a big smile on her face but he also noticed that she was lost in her thoughts but then again he had been lost in his own thought as he drove, Derek thought about how beautiful and sexy Penelope was going to be with her swollen belly that contained either a little Baby Girl or a little Handsome boy he imagined a little girl that looked like her mama with his skin tone and a little boy that looked exactly like his dada it didn't really matter to him what they had just as long as the baby was healthy.

Finally Derek pulled his SUV into the FBI parking garage and pulled into his space he turned off the engine and he noticed that Penelope was now asleep her head leaning against the seatbelt he really didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful and for the fact that se needed her sleep, he gently untangled their fingers and pulled his hand from hers and quietly got out of the car he closed his door and made is way around to her side of the car and opened the door he placed his hand under her head and reached across her and unbuckled the seat belt and slowly let it retract he then picked her up bridal style and grabbed her purse before using his foot to close the door he then pushed the button on his key and the doors locked and he carried her sleeping form over to the elevators and pushed the button, once the door of the elevator opened he got in and pressed the button for the seventh floor and waited for the doors to close after a few minutes the elevator began to move and then it dinged alerting Derek that they had reached the BAU floor.

Derek exited the elevator and headed down the hall towards Penelope's office he found it difficult to turn and open the door but her pulled her closer to his chest and managed to punch in the pin code and the door opened, upon entering the office he dropped her purse beside her couch before he gently lay her down on the couch she stirred a little but remained asleep he pulled her blanket off the back of the couch and put it over her he then carefully took her glasses off and put them on her desk he then turned her desk lamp on before he kissed her forehead and left her office, Derek closed the door behind him and headed for his office he was off in his own little world that he bumped into Hotch and Hotch said "when did you get back Derek and how is Garcia doing."

Derek looked up and said "sorry Hotch I was off in my own little world and we got back a few minutes ago I just laid Penelope down on her couch in her office as she fell asleep on the way back from the doctors and she will be ok in a few days she has some sort of stomach bug" Hotch eyed Derek he couldn't quite figure out what was going on with one of his best profilers and he said "well once we get all our paperwork done we can get out of here, oh and Strauss has given everyone 2 weeks off so lets get this work done and go home to our families" Derek smiled and said "that sounds like a damn good idea Hotch, we could all use some down time after those last 2 cases."

Hotch nodded and watched Derek walk away and into his office Derek did something that he didn't usually do he closed his office door behind him, Derek walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head and again his mind drifted off to the thought so his Baby Girl and their child and how he now needed to get a move on and get their new house finished so that they could get moved in and settled before the baby arrived even though Derek wanted to do it all himself he knew that he was going to have to get some help to get it all done within the next 7 months, Derek was bought out of his reverie when he heard a knock on his office door he really didn't want to be disturbed right now but when he didn't answer the door opened and JJ poked her head in the door and she said "hey Derek how did Garcie go at the doctor" Derek looked up and said "she has a stomach bug but the doctor said that she should be ok in a few days."

JJ looked at Derek and said "ohhhhhh well I hope she feels better soon, where is she anyway" Derek really didn't want to talk he just wanted to get his paperwork done so that he could take his Goddess home and let her rest and recover for the next few days and then they would be getting married and then his life would be complete, Derek said "she is in her office sleeping as she fell asleep in the car on the way back from the doctors and I would appreciate her being left alone for a little while please, now if you don't mind I have paperwork to finish so I can get the hell out of this place and and take her home" JJ was a little shocked with Derek's tone of voice she only came to check on her best friend and got nothing but Morgan attitude and with that she closed his door and went back to her office.


	30. Chapter 30

Friends And Lovers

Ch 30

When JJ sat down behind her desk she got to thinking about her symptoms and she tapped her desk and said, "Garcie doesn't have a stomach virus she is pregnant and I would be willing to bet a months salary on that". She took a deep breath and said, "maybe I will ask her when I can get her alone", Reid cleared his throat and said, "ask who what gorgeous"?, JJ smiled and said, "well hello there youuuu, I didn't know you were there".

Reid walked into her office and over and kissed her lips gently and said, "soooo whho are you going to ask what when you get her alone"?, she sighed and said, "I'm going to ask Penelope if she is pregnant when I can get her alone". Reid grinned and said, "maybe you should just wait until she is ready to tell you one way or another my beautiful wife".

JJ laughed and said, "but Spence", he put his finger on her lips and said, "but nothing Jayje, if she isn't telling you something then she has a good reason don't you think"?, she sighed and said, "you're right Spence, you're right". He kissed her lips gently and said, "how about when we finish with our paperwork we head home and spend some time with our son"?, she winked at him and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Reid", he got up and said, "I will be finished in a few minutes so when you get ready we can head out".

Derek finished his paperwork and headed toward Penelopes office, he opened the door and walked inside and stood there smiling as he closed the door, he got down on his knees beside her and gently kissed her lips. Her eyes opened and she smiled and said, "hello handsome, how long have I been out"?, he kissed her lips again and said, "you have been asleep for almost an hour".

Penelope yawned and said, "is something wrong handsome"?, he smiled and said, "no baby girl, nothings wrong I just came in here to see if you were ready to get out of here and head home"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am soooooo ready handsome, so so ready". He grinned as he held out his hand to him, she quickly put her hand in his and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way".

Derek intertwined their fingers and led her to the door, he reached down and grabbed her things as they headed out the door, once they made it to the elevator Derek said, "how about we order in and head to bed early"?, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "that sounds great, I'm really tired". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "don't worry goddess, I will take good care of you and our little one".

She looked up at him and said, "I love you handsome", he winked at her as they stepped onto the elevator and said, "I love you to baby", he rubbed her stomach and said, "daddy loves you to little one and he can't wait to see you". After the doors closed he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and said, "you and this baby are my life".

She relaxed into his embrace and said, "you and this baby are my world to handsome", she rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait till our baby is born", he sighed happily as he felt the elevator stop on the ground floor. He walked her over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door and smiled as she sat down, he watched her buckle herself in before walking around to the drivers side of the car.

Once he was inside, he started the car and put it in drive and after he got out onto the highway he reached over and intertwinded fingers with her and said, "since we are finally home goddess and have the week off why don't we get married now"?, she looked over at him and smiled and said, "I love the sound of that idea handsome but do you think we can do it this time without some unsub taking you away"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you and I are off for the next week no matter what happens so I know we can do this".

She smiled and said, "I knew that there was a reason I love you", he laughed and said, "you mean other than my smokin hot body baby girl"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "well yeah there is that". He glanced at her and said, "so it's true you are after me for my smoking hot body"?, she sighed and said, "that isn't the only reason my love but it is definitley on the list", they both laughed as they pulled into the driveway.

They got out of the car and walked to the door hand in hand, once he opened the door he said, why don't you go ahead on up and get changed into your comfy clothes and I will order our dinner and then I will come up and join you until our food comes". She kissed his lips gently and said, "alright handsome, you've talked me into it", he watched as she then headed up the stairs.

He pulled his cell out and ordered their food and kicked off his shoes before heading up the stairs, once he reached the top of the stairs he couldn't help but smile when he saw his goddess sleeping peacefully on the bed. He walked over and laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently and kissed the top of her head and said, "food will be here in about 30-45 minutes goddess".

She relaxed into his embrace and said, "how about we lay here like this until they ring the doorbell"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love that idea my love", he then laid his head down on the pillow and sighed happily as they laid there wrapped in each others loving arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 31

As Penelope and Derek lay there in the comfort of each others arms Penelope had drifted back off to sleep and Derek closed his eyes for what he thought was just a second but then he faintly heard the doorbell chiming and that is when he realized that he too had dozed off to sleep he gently untangled his limbs from hers and got off the bed as gently and as quietly as possible so that he could let her sleep for that few extra minutes as he made his way down the stairs and towards the front door he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket as he opened the door the young delivery guy said "that will be $35.90 thank you" Derek pulled out $40 dollars and handed it to the young guy and said "keep the change" the young guy said "thank you sir and have a nice evening" as he handed over the bag containing the food.

Derek closed the door and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some drinks before he headed back upstairs to his beautiful sleeping fiancee he put the bag and the drinks on the night stand before getting back on the bed he leaned over Penelope's sleeping form and whispered "Baby Girl dinner is here" Penelope began to stir and she rolled over so that she was laying on her back and she began to open her eyes the room had a small amount of light coming from one of the bed side lamps once she was able to focus the rough blur that was Derek got clearer Derek leaned down and kissed her lips and she smiled at the thought that this was quickly becoming her favorite way to wake up and soon Penelope's eyes were wide open and she reached out to grab her glasses from the night stand.

Once Penelope was awake and sitting up Derek reached over and grabbed the bag containing their dinner and opened it but as soon as Penelope got a whiff of something in the bag she threw her hand over her mouth and got off the bed and took off running towards the bathroom where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach in to the toilet bowl Derek quickly got up and took the bag out of the room before heading into the bathroom where he dropped to his knees beside his Baby Girl and he wrapped her in his arms as he said "I am sorry Baby I didn't even think to ask you if there was anything that made you nauseous or sick so I went ahead and ordered our normal meal."

Penelope looked up at him and said "that is ok Handsome I didn't even think about it either to be honest" Derek kissed her forehead and said "I have taken it out of the room now so if you are done here lets get you back into bed and I will go and make you some toast how does that sound" Penelope nodded and Derek picked her up in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed and passed her her drink he placed another kiss to her forehead and headed for the door he picked up the bag of food and made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen again.

Derek went to the freezer and pulled out the loaf of bread he had in there and got out two slices of bread and then put the loaf back in the freezer he then put the bread in the toaster, he then took his meal and his chopsticks from the bag and began to eat while he waited for Penelope's toast to cook as he thought, he was going to have to get Penelope to write down a list of foods that made her sick and a list of foods that she craved so that they could limit amount of sickness for her he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down a list of things that the doctor had told them about to help with the all day sickness why they called it morning sickness he would never know he jumped slightly when the toast popped up as he was too busy focusing on trying to help Penelope.

Finally Derek had prepared her toast for her and finished his meal as well he grabbed the fortune cookies and the plate with Penelope's toast on it and he head back upstairs when he got there he saw Penelope laying in bed watching something on television as he made his way over t the bed he handed her the plate and got on the bed beside her Penelope picked up a piece of toast and started to nibble on it, once Penelope finished her toast and her drink she turned to Derek and said "that his the spot Handsome" Derek smiled and pulled her into his side as they settled against the headboard of the bed before he said "I am glad that it was good Baby Girl, but so I don't make wrong food choices again can you write down a list of foods that make you sick so we can avoid them altogether."

Penelope looked up at him and said "that sounds like a great idea Handsome because if we are going to try and get away with telling the team for as long as possible then I need to try and hide my sickness because there is going to be a few people that will be more than a little suspicious about why I am still sick" Derek bit his lip and he said "well I know one person who may already be a little suspicious" Penelope said "and who is that Hot Stuff" Derek wasn't quite sure on how to tell Penelope about is outburst at JJ earlier so he took the bull by the horns and said "it is JJ Baby Girl, it was just after we got back from finding out about the baby and you were sleeping in your office and I was sitting in my office with the door closed and she knocked and when I didn't answer she opened the door and asked how you were and I may have bitten her head off and told her that I wanted you to be left alone and that I wanted to be left alone so that I could get my paperwork done so that I could get you home."

Penelope felt kind of bad for Derek but she knew that he was just trying to give them some time to enjoy their news together before they told anyone else, she looked at Derek and said "don't worry Hot Stuff she will get over it" Derek placed his hand on her belly and said "I know she will but the point is I shouldn't have gone off on her like that I will call her tomorrow and apologize for being a hot head" Penelope smiled and said "I think she would appreciate that Hot Stuff" she leaned up and kissed his lips before turning back to the television although whatever it was they were watching was as boring as anything she placed her hand on her belly with Derek's and soon enough her eyes began to close.

Derek noticed that Penelope's breathing had changed and that she was a lot heavier against his chest so he figured that she had fallen asleep he gently moved their bodies down the bed and lay her on her pillow he then held still to see if she would stir but when she didn't move he knew she was asleep so he carefully and gently slipped his body out from underneath hers and got out of bed he made his way downstairs to let Clooney out for a run, once Clooney was back inside he locked up and went back up to the bedroom and he quickly changed into his pajamas before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet and then he went and climbed back into bed, he set the timer on the television so that it would turn itself off and then he wrapped his arms around Penelope and soon he too was in dreamland.

Penelope woke to the sun shining through the curtains she tried her hardest to ignore it but she couldn't then all of a sudden she was hit with a wave of nausea as she clamped her hand over her mouth she was out of bed and in the bathroom with her head over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach once again, Derek woke up when he felt Penelope get up and as soon as he heard her vomiting he got up and went into the bathroom and held her hair back with one hand while his other hand rubbed soothing circles on her back and then when she finished he just held her against his chest until she was ready to get up, he hated seeing her so ill but he knew that at the end of it all that they will get to hold their little one in their arms.

When Penelope was ready to get she let go of Derek and attempted to stand up but Derek stopped her and he got up first and then he helped her up off the floor, once she was off the floor, he pulled her against him and then grabbed the cup and turned on the tap he filled the cup and handed it to her so that she could rinse out her mouth, they then made their way out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom and down the stairs Derek kissed her forehead and said "Baby why don't you go and relax on the couch while I get us some breakfast" Penelope nodded and headed to the couch with Clooney following her close behind she turned the television on Clooney jumped up on the couch and lay his head on her legs as he looked over towards the kitchen he knew that if his master caught him on the couch he would be in big trouble, but when Penelope was around his master was never game enough to reprimand the over grown puppy because Derek knew that Penelope would stick up for the canine.

After breakfast Derek went to get dressed as he wanted to go over to the new house to try and get as much done as possible before the wedding in 4 days, there wasn't much left to do except some painting in the upstairs rooms and the tiling in the upstairs bathroom and then everything needed to be cleaned up so that the new carpet could be laid in the living room, on the stairs and each of the bedrooms upstairs, once he got all that done he could start getting everything from Penelope's apartment and into the house and then everything from his apartment into the house but that would happen after the wedding and the honeymoon.

Derek was dressed and was half way down the stairs when he noticed that Penelope had let Clooney back up on the couch but what he really took notice at was where Clooney's head was laying he had his head laying on Penelope's belly, Derek thought surely he wouldn't know that she was pregnant but then again animals have an incredible intuition and can sense when something changes, Derek walked over to the couch and bent down and kissed Penelope's lips and said "I am going to our new house now and then on my way back I will stop at the store and get the things that they doctor suggested for you and get you prenatal vitamins."

Penelope smiled and said "ok Handsome and thank you that would be great" and with me last kiss he left, an hour and a half passed and Penelope and Clooney were still laying on the couch when there was a knock at the door Penelope got up and headed to the door and opened it to see JJ standing there with two cups of coffee Penelope stepped aside and let JJ enter as JJ said "geez Garcie you are a hard woman to track down, I went to you apartment but when you didn't answer there was only one other place you could be so here I am" Penelope was trying to smile but the smell of the coffees that JJ had bought with her were making her nauseous again she politely said to JJ "I will be back in second I just need to use the bathroom" and she walked into the downstairs bathroom and took a deep breath before feeling the urge to throw up yet again.

JJ was sitting on the couch when Penelope came out of the bathroom looking like she had seen a ghost she was so pale JJ said "Garcie are you ok" Penelope gave a half smile as she said "yeah it is this stupid stomach virus, the doctor has advised me to stay away from rich flavored foods as well as coffee and to eat just dry food and drink lemonade and electrolyte supplements" JJ eyed Penelope off before she said "ohhhh I see, are you going to be ok for your wedding in 4 days or are you going to postpone it again."


	32. Chapter 32

Friends And Lovers

Ch 32

Penelope sighed and said, "ohhhh yeah we are gonna be ready for the wedding", she looked at JJ and said, "what's on your mind gumdrop"?, she smiled and said, "I was just thinking about what you said the doctor told you". Penelope grinned and said, "what about it"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "that is the same thing my OB told me when she told me I was pregnant with Henry".

She looked down at the floor and said, "Jayje if I tell you something, please don't tell anyone else", JJ crossed her heart and said, "I won't, I promise", Penelope took another deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant, almost 5 weeks". JJ pulled Penelope into her arms and hugged her and said, "ohhhhhh Garcie I am so happy for you and Derek both".

Penelope said, "the reason we aren't telling anyone yet is", she smiled and said, "I totally understand Garcie, Spence and I didn't tell anyone until I was almost ready to show with Henry". She sighed and said, "thanks for understanding sunshine", JJ smiled and said, "how about we talk about wedding plans", Penelope clapped her hands together and said, "goody goody, I know it doesn't leave us alot of time but I know that we can pull it together".

A couple of hours later JJ and Penelope were finishing with the last of the phone calls when Derek came back into the house with a couple bags of groceries, he put them down on the table before walking over and kissing his future bride on the lips. Derek smiled and said, "what have you ladies been up to"?, JJ said, "we just finished with the last of the phone calls to finalize the arrangements".

Derek laughed and said, "I knew that if anybody could do it the two of you could", they both laughed, Derek sat down for a second and said, "how is the nausea doing right now baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "not bad right now handsome". He smiled and said, "that's great", she said, "but JJ knows that I am pregnant", Derek grinned and said, "what happened to waiting until you were farther along before we told anyone"?, JJ laughed and said, "it isn't her fault, I figured it out from what she said the doctor told her to do, my OB told me to do the same things when I was pregnant with Henry", he laughed as he headed into the kitchen to put the groceries up.

JJ stood up and hugged Penelope and said, "don't worry Garcie your secret is safe with me", Penelope grinned and said, "thanks Jayje", she grabbed her bag and said, "you are very welcome, you have a good evening and we will talk again soon". She opened the door and walked out and closed the door behind her, Derek walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside Penelope and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Penelope relaxed in his arms and said, "I am so happy handsome, we are getting married and we are having a baby, we are two of the luckiest people in the whole entire world". He laughed and said, "we certainly are goddess, we certainly are", he slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I can't believe that in a few months we are going to be parents".

Penelope sighed and said, "me either handsome, me either, I am both happy and scared at the same time", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "baby girl you have no reason to be scared, you are going to be a great mom". She smiled and said, "and you are going to be an awesome daddy", he laughed and said, "we need to get started on the nursery soon".

She put her hands together and said, "ohhhhh I have so many ideas for the nursery, so so many", he leaned back against the couch pulling her with him and said, "why don't you tell me how you imaging the nursery". She put her hands on top of his and started smiling as she told him her idea of the perfect nursery, he laughed and said, "if that is what my baby girl wants then that is what my baby girl gets".

She laid her head back against his chest and grinned and said, "I feel so safe and happy in your arms Derek", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "there is no other place I woud rather be than here with you in my arms". Penelope crossed her feet and said, "I'm starting to get hungry again handsome, how about some chocolate chocolate ice cream with whipped cream"?, he grinned and said, "anything for you goddess".

Derek reluctantly removed his arms from around his beautiful fiancee and said, "I will be right back with your ice cream", she smiled and said, "thanks handsome", he winked as he got up off the couch and headed through the house toward the kitchen. She laid back on the couch and closed her eyes and couldn't help but smile at the wonderful future she could see in front of her.

When Derek walked back over to the couch she sat up and when he sat down she took her place back where she was relaxing against his chest, they sat there laughing and talking as they enjoyed a delicious bowl of ice cream.


	33. Chapter 33

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 33

It is two days before the wedding and everything is done and finalized and now all that needs to be done tomorrow is the decorations need to be put up and the tables and chairs ned to set up, but for tonight Rossi and Fran have organized a pre-wedding dinner party, Penelope was a more than a little nervous about this dinner party because not only would there be wine and there will no doubt be food that is going to make her nauseous, Penelope was standing in front of her closet trying to find something to wear and he was getting frustrated because she couldn't find anything that looked nice on her at the moment she picked out dress after dress and threw them over her shoulder when it didn't look right.

Derek walked into her bedroom and noticed the pile of dresses on the floor he walked up and wrapped his arms around her and said "Baby Girl why are you throwing all your dresses on the floor" Penelope turned around in his arms and said "because they all look terrible on me Handsome" Derek leaned dow and kissed her lips and said "Baby you look beautiful in any of those dresses what has made you think that they look terrible on you all of a sudden" Penelope looked down and mumbled something and Derek took his finger and placed it under her chin and bought her face back up so that she was looking at him again he said "but why do they look terrible Baby"Penelope sighed and said "because I feel bloated and I want to wear something that is not going to be too tight over my tummy."

Penelope buried her head into his chest as tears began to roll down her face Derek held her tight in his arms as he kissed the top of her head and said "it is ok Baby we will find you something to wear that you feel comfortable in" he kissed her again before he let her go and left the bedroom he went down to his SUV and pulled out the small box that he had gotten when he had gone home to change and on his way back he stopped at the store and picked up a beautiful bright multicolored A-line maxi dress as a present for her, quickly Derek made his way back into the apartment and into the bedroom he saw Penelope sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and he could hear her sobbing lightly.

Derek dropped to his knees in front of Penelope and bought his hands up to hers so that he could try to and take her hands away from her face, finally Derek managed to get her hands away and he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs and said "Baby come on no more tears, I have something for you" Penelope sobbed as she looked up at Derek as she said "what have you got for me Handsome" he picked up the box and handed it to her, Penelope looked at the box before taking the lid off and put it on the bed beside her she then opened the tissue paper and saw the multicolored fabric quickly she pulled the multicolored fabric from the box and held it up she watched as the bottom of the dress hit the floor, Derek heard her gasp as she realized what it was that he had gotten her.

Penelope stood up and moved to where she could see herself in the full length mirror and held the dress against her body, she couldn't believe that he had done this for her as she unzipped the back of the dress and lowered it so that she could step into it, once she had put the dress on she turned and said "Hot Stuff could you zip me up please" Derek stood up and made his way over to her he kissed the back of her neck as he found the little zipper and began to do up her dress when he had finished he stepped back and watched Penelope as she admired her new dress, she then turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "thank you so much for this Hot Stuff, I love it."

Derek bent forward and captured her lips with his and kissed her with as much passion as possible he wanted to spend everyday of their lives together making sure that she is always happy and well loved when they pulled apart he said "are you ready to head off to Mamma and Rossi's for dinner" Penelope shook her head and said "Hot Stuff what am I going to say when everyone questions why I am not drinking wine like everyone else" Derek smiled and said "well aren't you glad I got you a bottle of non alcoholic wine" Penelope smiled and said "you really thought of everything didn't you, I don't know what I would do without you Handsome" Derek said "are you ready to go Baby Girl" this time Penelope nodded and Derek took her hand in his and they made their way out o the bedroom and as they walked through the living room Penelope grabbed her purse and they left her apartment.

After a 20 minute drive Derek pulled his SUV into Rossi's driveway and he got out and made his way around to Penelope's side of the SUV and opened the door for her he held out his hand for her to take Penelope took his hand and she slipped out of her seat when her feet hit the ground Derek pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, he pushed the door closed and they walked down the driveway to the front door of the Rossi mansion Derek was about to ring the doorbell but before he could the door opened and there stood Fran and she said "hello Derek, hello Penelope how are you" Derek took a step forward and bent and he kissed his Mamma's cheek all without letting go of his Baby Girl, Fran reached out to hug Derek and Penelope.

Fran pulled back from the hug and looked at Penelope there was something about her but she couldn't quite work out what it was but she was determined to find out what it was by the end of the night, Fran stepped back inside and Derek and Penelope followed her and they made their way through the house towards the kitchen Derek noticed that everyone else was already there and they were the last to arrive, Penelope's grip around Derek's waist got just that little bit tighter as she saw everyone staring at them Derek turned to Penelope and whispered in her ear "it's ok Baby, why don't you go and sit down and I will get us a glass of wine" before he kissed her lips gently and gave her a playful slap on the ass as he let go of her and headed for the kitchen.

Penelope took her seat beside JJ and JJ turned towards Penelope and put her hand on her arm and said "you look beautiful tonight Garcie" Penelope smiled and said "thanks Gumdrop, I had a hard time trying to find something to wear for tonight but my Knight in Shining Armor came to the rescue and on his way back to my apartment he stopped and bought me this beautiful dress" JJ said "well the man does have great taste" just as Derek approached the table and took his seat beside his fiancee and he handed her her glass of non alcoholic wine JJ looked at Penelope and glared at Derek as if to say why but before she could say anything Penelope leaned in and whispered in JJ's ear that the wine was non alcoholic, JJ gave Derek an apologetic look as she nodded as they all joined in on the conversation that was going around the table.

Throughout the dinner Fran eyed Penelope off from across the table as she tried to work out what was going on with Penelope she had noticed that Penelope was acting a little strange, Penelope got up headed for the bathroom and just as she was about to enter the bathroom she heard footsteps behind her she stopped and turned around to see Fran following her, Fran made her way to Penelope and she said "Penelope are you ok" Penelope nodded as she said "yeah I am fine" she stood there with one hand on her belly, this didn't go unnoticed by Fran and that is when Fran finally worked out what was going on with her soon to be daughter in law Fran looked at Penelope's face and that is when she noticed the glow that women et when they are pregnant and she said "is there something you would like to tell me" Penelope shook her head but Fran looked at her with raised eyebrows and Penelope caved she sighed and said "ok Yes I have something to tell you but can it wait until I get back to the table please."

Fran nodded and said "of course it can" Penelope said "thank you, when you go back can you do me a favor and send Derek out here please" Fran nodded again and turned to head back to the table and Penelope went into the bathroom" Fran went around to where dDerek was sitting and whispered in his ear "Baby Boy Penelope would like to see you for a moment out in the hallway" Derek quickly got up and made his way to the hallway he got there just as Penelope was coming out of the bathroom he pulled Penelope into his warms and said "what did you want to see me about Baby Girl."


	34. Chapter 34

FRIFriends And Lovers

Ch 34

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "handsome Fran has figured out that something is different about me, I'm thinking that maybe we better let her know that I'm gonna have a baby". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you sure about that baby"?, she laid her head on his chest and said, "I think we can take her aside after dinner and tell her".

He smiled and said, "she is going to be so thrilled, she has been wanting grandbabies from her baby boy for a long time", Penelope grinned and said, "I still can't believe that we are going to be parents". Derek laughed and said, "just think soon you are going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan, are you ready for that"?, she sighed happily and said, "I am sooooo ready handsome".

Derek grinned and said, "well we better head back before momma comes to make sure that we are alright", she kissed his lips gently and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, he smiled and said, "I do believe you have but I never get tired of hearing it". She gently brushed her lips against his and said, "I love you like midnight loves the moon and I will love you with all my heart for the rest of my life".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "you are the love of my life baby girl and you always always will be", she smiled as he led her back to join the rest of their family for dinner. They joined the rest of the team at the table and Rossi grinned and said, "here's to great food and great people", everybody raised their glasses and said, "here here".

The dinner was amazing and the room was filled with talk about the wedding and last minute things to do, Fran watched as Penelope put her hand protectively over her stomach several times during dinner. She smiled to herself thinking that she was going to be a grandma, she knew what she was told but her momma sense was tingling and she knew with all that she had in her that Penelope was going to give her a grandchild, now all she had to do was get them to admit it.

After dinner Derek and Penelope followed Fran into the family room and made sure that they were alone when Penelope said, "Fran we have something to tell you", she smiled and said, "what do you need to tell me sweetie"?, Penelope said, "we found out that I'm pregnant, about 6 weeks but we aren't telling anyone just yet because we want to keep it to ourselves at least until after the honeymoon".

Fran pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "I knew it, I just knew it", Derek laughed and said, "how did you know momma"?, she laughed and whispered, "well there were a couple of things, like she didn't drink alcohol when everybody else did and then the nausea and tiredness, I had those with all three of you kids and then tonight when I saw Penelope covering her stomach protectively several times today and during dinner, I just knew that you were going to have a baby".

Derek said, "momma it isn't that we don't want to tell anybody it's just that we want to keep it to ourselves for just a little while", she hugged her son and said, "I won't tell anybody baby boy, I promise". Penelope smiled and said, "all of my dreams are coming true, I am marrying the love of my life in a couple of days and we are going to have a baby and I am so so very happy".

Fran smiled as she wrapped her arms around her future daughter in law and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to my baby boy and you are going to be the best momma in the world". Penelope wiped tears away when Fran said, "I can't imagine a better mother for my grandbabies than you",Derek grinned and said, "Penelope is the only woman I ever wanted to marry and have babies with and now she is mine and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together".

Fran took a deep breath and said, "the two of you are as happy as me and James were, he was the love of my life and the other part of my heart, we had a wonderful life together and out of our love came the three great joys of my life and I would never ever change the joy we shared". Derek smiled at his mom and said, "I hope that baby girl and me can be half as happy as you and daddy were".

She ran her hand down her sons cheek and said, "your life with Penelope is going to be filled with nothing but joy, love and happiness baby boy, I just know it", he laughed and said, "I love you momma". Fran hugged Derek and then hugged Penelope and said, "I love you to baby boy, both you and your baby girl and in a couple of days the two of you are going to be married and that is when your true happiness begins".

Dave walked into the room and over to his beautiful wife and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist and said, "is everything ok beautiful"?, she winked at Derek and Penelope and said, "it is my love, it is, we were just talking about the wedding". Dave grinned at Derek and said, "sooooooo Morgan are you getting cold feet"?, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "never Dave, I can't wait to marry my baby girl".

The rest of the team joined them and JJ said, "I've got an idea, why don't we spend the rest of the evening watching movies", Jack and Henry could be heard squealing, "yayyyyyyyyyyy moviesssssssss". Rossi laughed and said, "I love the sound of that Bella", he smiled and said, "what does everybody want to watch"?, Dave laughed as names of several movies were thrown at him.

Derek settled down on the couch and wrapped his beautiful fiancee in his arms and he whispered, "I love you goddess", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", the next thing they saw was the opening credits starting for the movies and the rest of the evening was spent with them wrapped in each others arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 35

The Rossi mansion was filled with laughter by everyone as they watched the animated children's movie, Henry had fallen asleep halfway through the first movie and Jack had fallen asleep about 10:00pm so Hotch and Spence picked the boys up and took them into one of the downstairs bedrooms and laid them on the bed then quickly returned to their beautiful wives sides when they sat back down Emily snuggled into Hotch's side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her as close to him as possible before leaning down to kiss the top of her head, JJ was laying on the couch but sat up just enough so that Spence could sit down once he was comfortable she grabbed a cushion and placed it in his lap and laid her head down on it.

It was almost midnight when everyone had left, Emily and JJ had taken the car keys and gone out to open the cars and start the ignition so that they could get the car warmed up while Hotch and Spence went to collect the sleeping boys and carried them out to the car and carefully put them in their car seats and buckling them in before they each said their goodbyes and got in their cars and backed out of the driveway and headed for home, Fran, Dave, Sarah and Desiree walked back into the house and Dave locked up as the girls said their good nights they gave their Mamma a kiss before turning to Dave and kissed his cheek before heading for their rooms, Fran turned to Dave and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down towards her and kissed his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Dave placed his hands on Fran's hips and picked her up, Fran squealed as he did so but that didn't stop her from wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and towards their bedroom once they were in their bedroom Dave placed Fran on the bed and crawled up onto the bed and hovered over the top of her he bent down and kissed her before he pulled away again and he said "Bella what were you, Penelope and Derek talking about out in the hallway earlier"Fran bit her lips she promised Penelope that she wouldn't tell anyone but she was way to excited that she had to tell him and she said "Penelope and Derek told me that they are having a baby, but they didn't want everyone else knowing until after the honeymoon, I also promised I wouldn't tell so you can't say anything about the baby to them ok" Dave smiled he couldn't believe hat he was going to be a grandfather again as he said "oh Bella that is great news and of course I won't say anything."

Fran kissed his lips before she scooted out from underneath him and off the bed, laughing as she did so Dave quickly got off the bed and chased her into the bathroom knowing that he had her cornered Fran tried to sneak past him but he caught her in his arms he pressed her up against the sink as he bought his lips to her neck he peppered her silky smooth skin with kisses as his hands worked on getting her out of her dress slowly he pulled the zipper down, once the zipper was down he moved his hands up to her shoulders and pulled the dress off her he began kissing the newly exposed skin as the dress fell to the floor, Fran worked on undoing the buttons of his shirt she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Dave and Fran were finally naked and Dave picked Fran up again and walked over to their large shower they got in and Dave turned the water on and then he turned his attention back the drop dead gorgeous woman that was wrapped around his body he pressed her up against the shower wall and began to ravage her body hell he couldn't get enough of her, Fran was the light of his life, she was his soul mate, she was the best damn thing to happen to him in a long time and he knew that once she became his wife he was going to do everything in his power to keep her happy, as Dave ravage Fran's body he lowered her until his rock hard cock was grazing her clit she reached down between their bodies and lined the head of his cock up with her core entrance and pushed down onto him, that bought a moan of pleasure from both of them.

Dave pushed his hips upwards so that he was buried inside of her Fran threw her head back as she felt him bottom out inside of her as she began to grind her hips back and forth against him, Dave held still for a minute before he lifted her off his cock Fran pouted at this but he kissed the pout and said "don't worry Bella it is far from over" that made Fran smile Dave set her feet on the shower floor and turned her around so that she was facing the wall he gripped one of her hips in his hand and used the other one to line his manhood up with her entrance again and with a thrust of his hips he was buried to the hilt inside her again, he gripped both of Fran's hips now as he began thrusting in and out of her as he leaned over her back and kissed and nibbled on her neck and shoulders Fran was in heaven as Dave's thrust got harder and faster it had her on the edge of orgasm but what had her going over the edge was Dave reached around and began to play with her clit her body began shuddering and convulsing as her orgasm rippled through her.

Dave groaned as he felt Fran's core muscles clamp down around his cock which caused him exploded inside her, Dave stayed inside her as he pulled her body back against his he bought his lips down to meet hers in a passionate kiss, Dave turned his wife around so that she was now facing him their lips never separating he reached out and grabbed the soap and began working it over Fran's back he got a thick lather going as he washed her body Fran broke their kiss when she need some much needed air and took the soap out of his hand and began to get a thick lather of soap going on his chest once she had the lather she put the soap back and they began washing each others bodies, finally they were clean and they rinsed off Fran got out of the shower as Dave turned it off.

On the 20 minute drive home Derek and Penelope held over the center console but neither of them spoke a word they didn't need to they knew each other so well that words were not necessary they could tell just by looking at each other, they were half way home when Derek looked over to see that his Baby Girl was sleeping she had her head leaning against the window he couldn't help but smile he bought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently before placing it on her belly and even though there was no bump there yet he still liked having his hand on her belly knowing that there was a creation made from their love growing inside, Derek pulled his SUV into the driveway of his apartment and turned it off he let go of her hand and and got out of the car he then went and opened the front door Clooney sat at the door and waited as Derek went back to his SUV and opened the passenger door he unbuckled Penelope's seatbelt and then scooped her up in his arms, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

Derek used his foot to close the car door as he turned and headed for his apartment when he entered the Clooney moved out of he way and again Derek used his foot to close the door he carried Penelope up the stairs and into his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed, Derek left the room so that he could go down and let Clooney out for his run before he could think about getting ready for bed, Clooney finished his business and was now sitting at the back door waiting Derek quickly let him in and locked up he then headed back upstairs and into his bedroom when he got close enough to Penelope she was laying on her side so I gently undid the zipper and pushed the material off her shoulder before carefully rolling her on her back so that he could finish undressing her Penelope started to stir she opened her eyes and said "Handsome what are you doing" her replied "I was getting you out of your clothes so I could put you into bed" she reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand and said "thank you Handsome" as she sat up and put her feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

Once Penelope stood up her dress fell to the floor and pooled at her feet she reached out and grabbed the hem of Derek's shirt and pulled it up and over his head and dropped it on the floor with her dress, Derek reached around her and unclasped her bra and pulled it off her dropping it on the floor as Penelope went to work on his pants she undid his belt and pulled it from it's loops it too joining the growing pile of clothes before she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants she tucked her thumbs into the waistband of his pant and his boxers and pushed them off his hips and down his thighs until they pooled at his feet Derek pushed her panties off her hips and down her legs they both stepped out of their clothing and they climbed on the bed and got beneath the covers as they cuddled up together and they drifted off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Friends And Lovers

Ch 36

The next two days flew by and now the blushing bride was standing in the huge bedroom getting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup from JJ and Em while Fran, Desi

and Sarah are working on her Dress, shoes and trane. JJ smiled and said, "now lets get you in that beautiful dress and those shoes", Penelope said, "I don't know if the shoes are gonna fit Jayje, my feet are swollen today".

Emily smiled and said, "if they won't fit then you can wear the shoes you have on now, nobody will be able to see them under your gown", she laughed and said, "thanks so much for everything girls, you are all amazing". Fran smiled as they slipped her dress down over her head being careful not to mess up her hair, next went the veil and last but not least the shoes".

Penelope smiled when they slid on easy as pie, Fran said, "see honey you were worrying about nothing", she smoothed her dress down and said, "I'm just so nervous today

that I am worrying about everything". The girls all in unison said, "jitters", she laughed and said, "ha ha girls very funny", Fran pulled out a pearl necklace and said, "this is your something old, this necklace belonged to my grandma and it is passed down to each bride on her wedding day".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh Fran it's beautiful, I can't thank you enough and I promise that I will take good care of it", she hugged Penelope and said, "I know you will honey, I know". JJ opened a box and Penelope saw a beautiful pair of pearl earrings and said, "ohhhhhh Jayje they are beautiful", she handed them to Penelope and said, "these can be your something borrowed, I wore these on my wedding day to Spence".

Emily smiled and said, "my turn", they laughed and she held out a beautiful bracelet and said, "this can be your something new, I saw it and had to get if for you to wear today". She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and said, "ohhhh girls everything looks so beautiful, thank you so much", Fran said, "you look like a princess Penelope".

She took a deep breath and said, "what if he's changed his mind girls, what if", Fran said, "honey he hasn't changed his mind, he loves you and is waiting in the front of the garden on you". She took a deep breath and said, "really"?, Fran gently hugged her and said, "yes really, he got ready early and has been pacing back and forth in the front of the guests for over an hour", she laughed and said, "I love you son with all my heart".

Fran smiled and said, "I know honey and he loves you just as much", they were laughing and talking when there was a knock on the door, Fran walked over and opened the door and winked at her husband. Dave stepped inside and said, "kitten are you ready"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I am Dave", the girls and Fran all hugged her before making their way out into the hall to wait for the procession to start.

Dave gently squeezed her hand and said, "you look so beautiful kitten, Derek is a lucky man", she smiled and said, "how is my chocolate Thor doing"?, Dave laughed and said, "he is nervous, really nervous, but he is soooooooo ready to marry you". He led her into the hall way and she sighed happily as the double doors opened and her bridesmaids one by one started making their way up through the flowers to the front of the garden.

Derek felt his heart beating faster and faster when he saw Penelope come to the top of the aisle, he took a deep breath and watched as his beautiful bride started slowly making her way up to him. Her dress was beautiful, hell she was beautiful and when he saw her hand gently rub her stomach he couldn't help but smile, it seemed to take forever before she made her way all the way up the aisle.

Dave took her hand out of his and put it in Dereks and said, "you look beautiful kitten", he then joined his wife on the front row of seats as the minister said, "I want to thank everybody that is here to celebrate in the love and marriage of this wonderful couple. Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as the minister said, "I have known both of these wonderful people for years and I am so happy for them as they start their lives together today".

The minister smiled as he looked out over all the happy smiling faces, he asked for the rings, JJ and Reid handed the rings to the minister and he said, "please bow your heads as I say a blessing for the happy couple". Everybody closed their eyes as the minister said, "love is what brings us here today, the love of a special couple and our wish for them dear Lord is that their lives be filled with love, joy and happiness in your name and for your sake Amen".

He looked at Derek and said, "I understand that you have written your vows is that correct"?, in unison Derek and Penelope say, "yes sir", he hands Derek her ring and says, "slide the ring on her finger and recite your vows to her". Derek smiled at her and said, "Penelope, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are the love of my life, the other part of my heart and I vow to you here in front of all of our family and friends to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives".

The minister looked at Penelope and said, "slide the ring on his finger and recite your vows to him", Penelope took a deep breath and then smiled as she said, "Derek, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. She smiled and said, " you are my safe place, my guiding light, my heart, my soul and today you become my husband and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and mouthed the words, "I love you", she winked at him and mouthed, "I love you to", the minister looked around the room and said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers invested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife".

The minister grinned and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", he raised her veil and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "and I love you to Mr. Morgan". Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when their lips touched it sent a tingling all through their bodies and when they pulled apart the minister said, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT GIVES ME GREAT PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME MR AND MRS DEREK MORGAN", the garden was then filled with the sound of applause as the happy couple leaned in for another kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 37

After the ceremony the happy couple mingled with their family and friends neither one willing to let go of the others hand Derek sat down in a chair and pulled his new bride into his lap he couldn't believe that just 7 short weeks ago he was a single man and now, well everything right now is absolutely perfect he is married to the love of his life and they are expecting a baby Penelope laid her head on Derek's shoulder as they sat talking with Fran, Sarah, Desiree and the rest of the team.

Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched Penelope and Derek together, Sarah was watching them as well and she turned to her mamma and said "I have never seen Derek as happy as he is right now" Fran looked at Sarah and said "I know and it is only going to get better for them" Sarah raised her eyebrows and said "what is that supposed to mean Mamma" Fran just smiled and got up to go and get herself a drink when she returned she walked past her husband and he gently grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his lap he leaned in and kissed her lips Fran giggled as she started to get a little tipsy.

Penelope sat in Derek's lap and began to gently rub her belly completely forgetting that she was surrounded by her family and friends, she was listening to what was going on around her but she wasn't taking in any of it she was thinking about her upcoming ultrasound and her honeymoon she couldn't believe that she was married to the love of her life this day was one that she dreamed of for years and now it was reality Penelope smiled as she looked at her husbands face as he continued his conversation with Hotch and Spencer, Derek caught Penelope staring at him he reached out and cupped her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers in a heated and passionate kiss.

As Penelope continued their kiss they heard Desiree say "geez you two need to get a room for christ sake" they broke their kiss and turned to look at everyone Penelope blushed a little Derek then whispered in Penelope's ear "shall we take this inside" Penelope nodded her head once and began to get up off his lap Derek stood and took her hand in his as they headed for the house, as soon as they got through the back door and were out of sight Derek crashed his lips to hers he nibbled her bottom lip and she moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth their tongues danced together Derek placed his hands on her hips as he guided her down the hallway to the room that he got changed in that morning he closed the door behind them.

They never broke their kiss as Derek hands began to roam over the bodice of her dress as they worked their way around to the back of her dress and he located the zipper and began to unzip it the dress fell to the floor and she stood there in front of him in a strapless white lace bra and matching panties with matching garter belt and white thigh high stockings Derek broke their kiss and took one of her hands hand helped her to step out of the dress that pooled at her feet before he took a step back so that he could get a good look at his sexy wife he raised their joined hands and with the other hand he motioned for her to spin around slowly, Penelope began to spin and Derek's jaw hit the floor as his cock began to harden when Penelope was facing him again he pulled her to him.

Derek buried his head in the crook of her neck and he began kissing her sweet spot just behind her ear before he started to trail kiss to her jawline to her lips he picked her up and moved them towards the bed and he laid her down in the middle of the bed and quickly began to undress himself he loosened his tie then not even bothering to unbutton his shirt he just pulled it straight over his head and unbuckled his belt Penelope sat up and wriggled to the end of the bed and began to unbutton and unzip his pants, Derek pushed them down and kicked his shoes off before stepping out of his pants as he crawled up on the bed hovering over his Baby Girl who was now wriggling back towards the head of the bed and he moved with her his eyes never leaving hers.

When Penelope laid back against the pillows Derek moved to her side and hooked his fingers into the tops of her panties and pulled them down her legs once he got them off he threw them across the room as he settled between her legs he wrapped his arms around her thighs as he pulled her towards him he tilted his hips forward and lined his cock up with the her dripping wet entrance Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and reached out taking his hands in hers as he entered her, they both let out a moan of pleasure.


	38. Chapter 38

There is sexual content in this chapter

Friends And Lovers

Ch 38

Penelope moaned as he slid all the way inside her and stilled, he looked down at her and saw the look of love and lust on her face and he growled, "I love you" before he started thrusting in and out of her. She arched her back and said, "ohhhhhhhh god yes" as he pounded into her over and over, Derek looked down and said, "shhhhh baby, we are gonna get caught".

She bit down on her lip and said, "everybody is outside in the back yard eating cake and dancing", she pulled him down to her and crashed her mouth to his, he quickly thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes until they pulled apart gasping for air, she smiled as he started slowly teasingly sliding in and out of her.

Derek slowly kissed his way from her lips down to her neck where he wasted no time in marking her alabaster skin, she moaned his name and started raking her nails up and down his back as he gently licked, bit and sucked on her neck. Penelope wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and he practically growled as she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust.

They could hear the sound of the music coming from the garden and they could hear the people laughing and talking as they continued making mad passionate love, Derek wanted their first time as husband and wife to be slow and loving like Penelope deserved but his urge to take her and take her hard was to over powering and he gave in to his desire as he pounded into her over and over until they both came screaming each others names a few minutes later.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as they both gasped for air, Penelope couldn't help but smile as she looked over at her husband, her husband god how she loved that word. Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with her and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I lllove you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", they laid there wrapped in each others arms until they jumped apart when there was a knock on the door.

They jumped up and Derek said, "who is it"?, Desiree laughed and said, "are you two through getting your groove on yet"?, Derek said, "we are changing clothes before we leave little sister, you need to get your mind out of the gutter". Desiree laughed and said, "sureeeeeeee you were changing clothes, anyway momma has been looking for you she has a surprise for the two of you".

Derek smiled and said, "we will be down in a few minutes, tell momma we are changing clothes", she laughed and said, "big brother momma isn't gonna believe that any more

than I did but I'll tell her". Penelope covered her face and said, "ohhhhh my god, do you think they heard us"?, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "no baby girl I don't", he kissed her lips before grabbing his clothes off of the back of the door and quickly changing.

Derek got dressed before Penelope and he plopped back down on the bed and watched as his beautiful wife slipped into her beautiful peach dress, he also paid attention to the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties or a bra. He grinned and said, "baby girl are you trying to drive me crazy"?, she turned and winked at him and said, "no sugar but I also don't want to waste any time when we get to where ever we are going either".

She watched as he stood up and she said, "are you going to tell me where we are going yet"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeeeee, you will see soon enough my sexy sexy baby girl". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "are you ready to head back downstairs"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am".

Once they make it out into the back yard Fran walks over to them and smiles and hands them an envelope, Derek opens it and says, "ohhh momma this is to much, we can't take this". Fran put her hand on Dereks and said, "you can use these tickets any time, they are open so you can use them after the baby comes or before, it will be your choice".

Penelope hugged her mother and father in law and said, "thank you so much for the tickets to Italy, we love them", Dave grinned and said, "kitten I know that you have always wanted to go there so Fran and I wanted to be the ones to send the two of you". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "are you about ready to head out goddess, it will take a little while for us to get to where we are going",

She smiled and said, "I am more than ready my love", everybody gathered around and took their small bags of birdseed and started tossing it as Derek and Penelope ran for their SUV. They waved at everybody as they started pulling away from the curb, everybody watched as their car disappeared out of sight before they all headed back to the garden to continue with the party.

Derek glanced over at Penelope and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", she laid her head back against the back of the seat as they turned onto the freeway.


	39. Chapter 39

There is sexual content in this chapter

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 39

As Penelope and Derek drove they held hands and talked about their wedding, Derek kept his eyes on the road and after an hour and a half he turned his SUV off the road and onto a dirt track road Penelope looked out the window she then realized where they were heading and she couldn't help but smile as Derek continued to drive down the dirt road she could see the beach and Rossi's beach house start to appear just a few meters ahead, she had always loved Rossi's beach house the whole team had taken a vacation there one year and not only did they have their own personal section of beach they also had a pool and a spa, Penelope squeezed Derek's hand before she turned in her seat so that she was facing and leaned over the console ad kissed his cheek.

Derek pulled the SUV up at the beach house and killed the engine and unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face her as he said "do you like your surprise Sweetheart" Penelope unbuckled her seat belt reached out with her free hand and pulled him towards her and kissed his lips in a soft but passionate kiss before whispering against his lips "I absolutely love it Handsome, I know that while we are here clothing will not be required" Derek smiled and said "no they will not that is for sure because I plan on keeping you in bed for the week" Penelope bit her bottom lip as she thought "ohhhhh" Derek broke Penelope's train of thought as he said "lets get out of the car and head inside" Penelope said "that sounds like a great idea Hot Stuff."

They let go of each others hand and Derek got out first and made his way around to her side of the SUV and he opened the door and helped her out of her seat he held her close to him as they made their way towards the beach house Derek pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door and pushed it open he then turned and picked Penelope up bridal style, Penelope tried to get down but Derek held her firmly against his chest and she said "Hot Stuff what are you doing, put me down I am quite capable of walking inside" Derek said "woman will you just let me carry you over the threshold and let me show my new bride what awaits for her inside" Penelope quit trying to fight him and wrapped her arms around his neck and Derek couldn't help but smile as he walked through the door.

Penelope looked around and she couldn't believe how much it had changed since she had been there last, Derek didn't stop he walked through the kitchen and living room and towards the master bedroom when they got to the closed door he set her down on the ground and he said "Baby Girl close your eyes" Penelope closed her eyes and Derek opened the door and then moved behind her as he guided her into the room and he stopped when they reached the middle of the room and he said "ok you can open your eyes Baby Girl" upon opening her eyes Penelope saw the room set out with white rose petals scattered all over the bed and on the floor Derek let go of her waist and quickly went around and began lighting the candles that were placed around the room before he made his way back to her, he stood behind her again and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and whispered in her ear "what do you think Baby."

Penelope smiled and turned around and kissed his lips as she began working on the buttons of his shirt she began to trail her lips across his jawline and down his neck and to the newly exposed skin of his chest she kissed her way down his body until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him, Derek shucked his shirt off his shoulders and let it slide down his arms until it hit the floor behind as he looked down at his sexy Baby Girl as she worked on his pants, once she had gotten his belt undone and she quickly went to work on his pants button and zipper she ran her hands up his body before she raked her fingernails down his body which caused Derek to shudder and groan when Penelope reached the waistband of his pants she ran her hand over the hardening bulge that was starting to form in his already tight jeans before she hooked her fingers into the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down to release his rock hard cock Penelope watched it bob up and down before she captured the tip of between her lips.

Derek let out guttural groan as Penelope took him further into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down on him while she flicked the underside of his cock with her talented tongue, Derek reached out and tangled his hand in her hair and began to rock his hips back and forth until he was on the verge of his orgasm he untangled his hand from her hair and reached for her hands and pulled her up until she was standing he then leaned in and captured her lips with his in a heated and passionate kiss as his hands gripped the hem of her dress and slipped his hands under the soft silky fabric and cupped her ass cheeks in his hands, Penelope grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up her body before breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over her head once it was over her head she resumed kissing her sexy husband, Derek pressed his arousal against Penelope's lower stomach as he moved her towards the bed.

When Penelope felt the end of the bed against the back of her legs she turned them around so that Derek was against the bed and again she broke their kiss but this time she pushed Derek down on the bed and bent down and pulled his pants down until they were at his ankles where Derek toed of his shoes so that Penelope could get his pants over his feet she then pulled his socks off and climbed on the bed and straddled his hips her pussy resting over the top of his cock, Penelope bent down and captured his lips as she lifted her hips and brushed the tip of his cock against her clit, the room was soon filled with moans as she sank down on to him slowly so that she could feel every inch of his very impressive length, Derek gripped her hips so that he could help her move up and down on him he also lifted his hips off the bed and began thrusting into her.

Penelope threw her head back and screamed "ohhhhhh my god yesssssss" as his thrusts got harder and faster her hips slamming against his as they met each other thrust for glorious thrust, Penelope was on the verge of her orgasm when Derek rolled them over he wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued thrusting in and out of her, he bent down and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently he also grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh before he kissed and sucked his way over to the other one to give it the same treatment Penelope arched her back which pushed her breast further into his mouth, Derek changed his pace and began pounding into her hard it didn't take long and they were both on the edge of their orgasms yet again Derek groaned when he felt her core muscles clamp down around him as her orgasm rippled through her body which caused him to explode into her.

They both scream each others names as their orgasms overtake their bodies Derek slowed his hip movements until his release stopped and then he rolled off of her and onto the bed beside her their breathing heavy, Penelope looked at Derek and said in heavy pants "wowwwwww Handsome that was" Derek rolled towards and finished off what she was saying by saying "absolutely fucking amazing" Penelope just nodded her head as she was trying to get her breath back after such a hot and passionate love making session, Derek pulled Penelope into his arms as they lay there regaining their energy.


	40. Chapter 40

Friends And Lovers

Ch 40

Penelope sighed as she laid there coming down from her powerful orgasm, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at her sexy husband laying beside her and said, "I love you so damn much Derek Morgan". He caressed the side of her face and said, "and I love you Penelope Morgan", he intertwined fingers with his new bride and laid there enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in each others arms.

Derek smiled at her and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and showing you everyday how much you mean to me", she sighed and said, "I have a heart filled with love for you Derek, for you and this baby". Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "I am going to be the best father goddess, just you wait and see".

She grinned at him and said, "I don't doubt it handsome, not at all", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I hope our son or daughter looks like you", she laughed and said, "I hope they look like you". He smiled down at her and said, "I still can't believe that we are married and we are going to have a baby", she put her hand on top of his and said, "believe it handsome because you are mine for the rest of your life".

He kissed his way down the side of her neck and then whispered into her ear, "and I will cherish you every day for the rest of my life", when she heard those words come from his lips she shivered and rolled him over onto his back and quickly straddled his waist. Derek's hands went to her hips and he smiled up at her and they both moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him.

Derek loved it when Penelope was on top because he loved to watch her beautiful breasts bouncing up and down in front of his face, he sat up and crashed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. Penelope deepened the kiss and grinded against him earning a moan of pleasure for her efforts, she smiled against his mouth as they slowly pulled apart.

Penelope took her hands and gently pushed her husband down on the bed and started a slow pace to bring them both the most pleasure but that slow pace didn't last long after Derek thrusted up into her. Penelope smiled down at her husband and said, "you are so damn hot handsome", he smiled up at her and said, "I knew it, I knew that you married me for my body".

Penelope laughed and said, "already got me figured out huh"?. he surprised her by flopping them over so that he was on top and she gasped in pleasure as Derek started pounding into her hard and fast. Penelpes legs wrapped snuggly around his waist and Derek bit down on his lip as he slid even deeper inside his beautiful wife, Penelope knew that she wasn't gonna last much longer as she could feel her orgasm starting.

Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him, he raised her legs higher on his hips and pounded into her over and over until they both came and came hard with each others names on their lips. Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "are you alright goddess"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I am perfect handsome and that was fan freaking tastic".

Derek smiled and said, "I would have to agree you were amazing", she winked at him as he collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, Derek slid his hand up and down her back and finally rested it on her ass and sighed contently. She looked up at him and said, "everything is so perfect isn't it handsome"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "it is goddess".

She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan", he kissed the top of her head and said, "Penelope Garcia you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me". She kissed his chest and said, "I'm going to hold you to that".

He laughed and said, "I hope so goddess", she covered her mouth to try and hide a yawn, he sighed and said, "are you sleepy goddess"?, she yawned again and said, "well Mr. Morgan you have worn me out". He kissed her lips gently and said, "why don't we take a nap and then I can wear you out again later", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhh is that a promise"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "absolutely".

She laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes, Derek wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and sighed happily as he gave in to his exhaustion and closed his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

This chapter has sexual content

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 41

Derek woke a few hours later and looked down at his beautiful wife sleeping on his chest he watched as she slept peacefully he leaned down and carefully kissed the top of her head before gently untangling their tangled limbs and very carefully slipping out of bed he grabbed his boxers and put them on and headed out to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out the chocolate coated strawberries and the can of whipped cream before he headed back to the bedroom and then into the ensuite bathroom where he began to get the spa ready.

Penelope felt Derek get out of bed but she was way too tired to get out her body ached but it was a pleasurable ache, she lay there pretending to still be sleeping when she heard Derek entered the room she rolled over and watched his sexy tushie as he walked into the bathroom, Derek walked out of the bathroom and looked over at where his wife was laying he noticed that she was now awake and he made his way over to the bed and crawled up beside her and bent and kissed her lips, Penelope broke their kiss and said "Handsome what were you doing in the bathroom" Derek touched the tip of her nose with his finger and said "well Baby how about you get that sexy butt outta this bed and into the bathroom and have a look."

Penelope shook her head and said "my body is too sore to get up Handsome" Derek said "how about I carry you in there then and help you with your aching body" Penelope nodded and threw the covers back as Derek got off the bed he bent down and wrapped one arm around her back and then his other arm under her knees and picked her up, he turned and headed back to the bathroom Penelope looked around and saw that he had lit candles around the room and the spa was bubbling away, Derek made his way over to the spa and sat her down on the side and said "this should relieve our aching muscles Baby" Penelope smiled and said "ohhhh yes this is going to relieve all those muscles and then you are going to make them sore again" Derek just smiled as he watched her get in, Penelope sighed as the warm water enveloped her aching limbs.

Derek grabbed the chocolate coated strawberries and the can of whipped cream and then got into the spa he too sighed at the feeling the warm water created, as he settled down next to penelope he picked up a chocolate strawberry and shook the can of whipped cream he then squeezed a small amount of cream on to the strawberry and held to Penelope's lips Penelope opened her mouth and bit the strawberry in half she then took hold of Derek's hand and took the other half of the strawberry but she didn't let his hand go after finishing the strawberry she opened her mouth and took his thumb into her mouth and sucked the cream off it, Derek bit his bottom lip as he watched her sucking on his thumb as though it was his cock and he couldn't help but become aroused at the feeling, once Penelope had finished with his thumb she moved on to his finger doing the same thing.

Derek put the bowl of strawberries down and let out a groan as Penelope continued sucking on his finger and he reached out with his free hand and pulled Penelope into his lap and buried his face into the crook of her neck and began to suck on the sensitive skin as he worked his lips up closer to her ear and he whispered "Baby Girl that feels sooooooo good but if you don't stop soon, I am gonna explode" Penelope smiled and slid backwards slightly so that she could reach between their bodies she gripped his cock and began stroking him to full hardness once she got him rock hard she shifted forward again and raised her hips and sank down on him, she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as he thrusted up into her.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and crashed her lips to his Derek thrusted his tongue into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around Penelope's waist and pulled her body closer to his Penelope moaned again as her erect nipples rubbed against his chest and with each thrust from Derek it was creating an electric friction between their bodies that had Penelope on the edge of orgasm, Derek began to pound into Penelope causing water to splash up around them and soon the bathroom was filled with with their heavy panting Derek and Penelope were meeting one another thrust for glorious thrust, Derek felt Penelope begin to shudder and he knew that her orgasm was about to rip through her body and that he was going to be able to hold out any longer and with a few more thrusts they exploded as wave after wave of orgasm rolled through them.

Penelope slumped against Derek's chest her orgasm had her breathing in heavy pants so much so that she was unable to speak, Derek held her tightly against him as he gently trailed his fingers up and down her spine.


	42. Chapter 42

Friends And Lovers

Ch 42

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "baby girl that was, that was", Penelope looked up at him and said, "wet", they both laughed as they sat up in the tub, Penelope looked down at her fingers and said, "I'm getting all pruney handsome, maybe we should get out of here and maybe grab something to eat and maybe watch a movie and cuddle on the couch, how does that sound"?, he smiled and said, "like heaven goddess, like heaven".

They stood up and stepped out of the tub and helped each other dry off, the drying off took a little longer than it should have because they started kissing and making out like a couple of teenagers. A few minutes later they finally dressed and headed downstairs, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "what would you like to have for our snack goddess"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what is in the fridge"?, they walked over and opened the door and saw that it was fully stocked with just about any thing they could want.

Penelope smiled and said, "how about some sandwiches and some of that bag of dill pickle chips that are there in the cabinet of the fridge"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much goddess and sandwiches and dill pickle chips sounds good to me". She smiled as she got to cans of soda out and carried them over to the table and put it down.

After finishing their sandwiches and joining his wife at the table Derek said, "goddess how about we take a walk on the beach after we eat and then we come back here and watch those movies"?, she smiled and said, "a walk on the beach sounds wonderful handsome". They ate their sandwiches and chips and laughed and talked about what it was going to be like after the baby comes.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "don't forget baby girl that next week you have that doctors appointment and we are suppose to get that ultrasound to check on our little one". Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh don't worry chocolate drop I haven't forgotten about the appointment, I am looking forward to seeing our little one", Derek laughed and said, "you are so beautiful goddess".

She laughed and said, "love has made you blind sugar", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen goddess and I never want you to forget it". She finished the last bite of her sandwich and said, "you are the sexiest man I have ever seen and that ass of yours, woooo that ass is amazing", he laughed and said, "are you about ready for that walk"?, she smiled and said, "let me use the little girls room and then we can go".

Derek watched as she got up from the table and headed toward the bathroom, he put his shoes on and was waiting on her at the bottom of the stairs for her, she smiled and put her hand in his and said, "ready handsome". He kissed her lips gently before they headed out the door, as they started walking toward the water she said, isn't it so beautiful here baby girl"?, she looked around at the beautiful trees and flowers and said, "it sure is handsome, it sure is".

It only took a few minutes for them to make it to the beach, they walked over and sat down on the sand and Penelope said, "does Rossi own all of this area"?, he smiled and said, "yep every bit of it that you can see plus several acres that you can't see". Penelope smiled and said, "it is so peaceful here", Penelope sat between Derek's legs and rested her back against his chest and sighed happily.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours goddess"?, she relaxed in his embrace and said, "I was just thinking about when the baby comes". He grinned and said, "you are going to be a great momma", she smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "and you are going to be a great daddy for our baby".

He kissed the side of her neck and she sighed happily and when he started sucking on the sensitive part of her neck she moaned his name and said, "make love to me Derek", she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she said, "are you sure that nobody can see us"?, he started tugging her dress over her head saying, "I'm sure baby, there is nobody here but us".

She smiled as he laid her down on her dress, he then quickly shed his shorts and lined himself up at her entrance and he hovered over her for a few seconds before moaning her name as he slid inside her. Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and panted as he started pounding into her over and over, the sound of the birds chirping and the sound of the water hitting the shore filled the area making it more romantic for the newlyweds.

Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as they moved as one, it didn't take long before they were both close to exploding, he crashed his mouth against hers and couldn't

help but smile when he felt her tightening up around him. A few glorious minutes later they both came screaming each others names, Derek collapsed against her on the warm sand and said, "goddess that was fan freaking tastic".

She grinned as she laid her head on his chest and said, "being in paradise with my husband feels so amazing", he smiled and said, "yes it does goddess and I promise to show you every day how much I love and desire you". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I am going to hold you to that handsome", he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan, I always have and always will".

They both laid there wrapped in each others arms just enjoying the warm sun on their naked bodies as the afternoon slowly drifted by.


	43. Chapter 43

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 43

As the sun began to set Derek and Penelope got up from their spot where they had been laying and made their way down to the waters edge hand in hand, they stood on the wet sand where the water had come up on to the beach before they ventured out into the water so that they could wash the sand from areas of their bodies where sand should never be at first the water was cool but once they were fully submerged in the crystal clear water it was ok, Derek helped to support Penelope as she floated on her back her head resting on his shoulder Derek reached out and rubbed his hand over her belly he could see a slight bump starting to appear and he couldn't help but smile.

Penelope looked at her Handsome husbands face and asked "what are you smiling at Handsome" he took her arm that was closest to his body and wrapped it around his neck he then with his free hand took her hand and placed it on her belly and said "this is what I was smiling at Baby" Penelope kept rubbing her hand over her belly as she said "I have a little baby bump already" Derek bent down and kissed her little baby bump before he said "I can't wait to see your belly get bigger with our growing child my love" Penelope sighed and she said "but what about when I am the size of a house are you still gonna love me" Derek pulled her up so that she was now standing in front of him as he said "Baby I love you with every beat of my heart and I love this baby just as much so it doesn't matter to me because I will always love you and our baby."

Derek leaned forward and kissed her lips and wrapped her in his arms they kissed for a few minutes before Penelope broke their kiss and she said "Handsome I love you so much and I can't wait for our little to arrive" Penelope then captured his lips again and pretty soon they were making out again like a couple of horny teenagers on their first date, this time Derek broke their kiss as he was in need of some air he said "come on Goddess lets head back to the house and get dried off and then we can settle down on the couch with a movie and some popcorn" Penelope nodded and said "ok Handsome, but the last one to the house has to give the other a nice massage" and with that Penelope dunked Derek and took off out of the water and was half way up the sand just as he was getting out of the water she picked up their clothes as she ran past but he was quickly gaining on her.

Penelope ran as fast as she could up the stairs and onto the back deck of the beach house but then she stopped and Derek came running up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her swinging her around as he whispered "that was mean Baby Girl" Penelope laughed and said "well I had to win somehow so that I could get a massage after you made my body sore" Derek smiled as he said "Baby if you wanted a massage all you had to do was ask for one and I would have gladly given you a full body massage but seeing as you decided to play dirty and dunk me payback is gonna be a bitch" Penelope bit her lip as she wondered what he was going to do to her Derek finally put her down again and they made their way inside and upstairs and began to dry off before they got dressed again this time they put their pajamas on and went back downstairs.

Derek went into the kitchen and pulled out the packet of popcorn and put it in the microwave and then went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of drinks before he went to the cabinet and grabbed out a large bowl, while Penelope went into the living area and began looking trough Rossi's DVD collection and put it in the DVD player, the microwave beeped alerting Derek that the popcorn was ready he grabbed it out and emptied it into the bowl.

Derek picked up the bowl of popcorn and the drinks and headed to the living area where he found Penelope sitting on the couch awaiting his return she had already chosen a DVD from the classic collection that Rossi has there, Derek asked "Baby Girl what movie did you choose" Penelope said "one of our favorite classics Handsome" Derek smiled as he said "Casablanca" Penelope just nodded as she pressed the play button it didn't matter that they had watched this movie a thousand times because they both always enjoyed it more than the previous time they watched it.

Penelope curled into Derek's side as hey sat there eating, drinking, chatting and watching the movie but half way through the movie Penelope felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier until she could no longer keep her eyes open, neither of them saw the end of the movie as Derek had dozed off also it wasn't until Derek woke a short time later that he had realized that they had fallen asleep as all that was on the screen was black and white snow.

Looking down at his wife he saw that she was peacefully sleeping and he didn't really want to wake her but he knew that if they slept on the couch then they would both be complaining that they were sore in the morning so he put the now empty popcorn bowl on the side table and turned towards Penelope and put his arm under her knees he got up off the couch and headed for the stairs so that he could put his Baby Girl to bed and then he would go back downstairs and lock up and turn out the lights before crawling into bed with the love of his life, Penelope had rolled on to her side and Derek moved so that he was spooning her his arm lightly laying over her side and his hand spread out protectively over her baby bump as he closed his eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

This chapter has sexual content

Friends And Lovers

Ch 44

The next morning found Penelope waking up in an empty bed, she raised up and said, "handsome, where are you"?, he walked into the room with a huge smile on his face carrying

a tray of food. He sat the tray down and kissed his wife on the lips gently and said, "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast", she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on the bed with her lips against his.

When they pulled apart she said, "I would rather have you for breakfast", he rubbed her stomach and said, "well goddess you and our baby need nurishment sooooo please eat

breakfast first and then we will have dessert". She winked at him and said, "handsome you drive a hard bargain but ok", he laughed as he sat the tray on her lap and took the lid off to reveal, eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, juice and coffee".

She rubbed her stomach and said, "ohhhhh this looks delicious doesn't it little one", Derek laughed as he watched her pick up a piece of bacon up and put it in her mouth and smiled. He winked at her and said, "I know that you don't usually eat meat but", she smiled and said, "it's ok handsome I have been craving meat a lot lately", he then picked up a piece of toast and grinned at her and said, "I love you goddess".

Penelope sighed happily as she took a sip of juice and said, "I love you to handsome, we both do", he laid back against the pillow and crossed his legs and said, "it is just perfect here isn't it baby girl, just you and me alone". She caressed the side of his face and said, "ohhhhh it is so perfect here handsome and I love spending time alone with my husband".

She started smiling and he said, "what are you smiling about goddess"?, she said, "I will never get tired of saying that", he looked at her and said, "you lost me goddess, you will never get tired of saying what"?, she said, "husband, you are my husband". Derek laughed and said, "that I am gorgeous, that I am and after breakfast I am going to show you how much I love you".

She took a bite of her pancakes and said, "ohhhh promises promises handsome", he laughed as he took a sip of coffee and said, "ohhhhh goddess you know that I am a man that keeps my promises and in a few minutes you are gonna be screaming my name". She threw her head back and laughed and said, "I'm looking forward to that my love", he took a bite of sausage and said, "me to baby, me to".

Derek was just finishing the last of his breakfast when a clap of thunder roared across the sky, Penelope said, "ohhh I hope it doesn't storm, whatever would we do all day handsome if it rained"?, he leaned over and moved her hair to the side and started teasing the sensitive skin on her neck, when she bit down on her bottom lip and moaned he whispered, "ohhhhh I believe that we could come up with something".

Derek reached over and moved the tray off of Penelope's lap and then he put her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she smiled and said, "I still can't believe that we are here together as husband and wife". Derek sighed happily and said, "believe it goddess because your husband is getting ready to show you just how much he loves you".

Penelope gasped in pleasure as Derek rolled her under him and crashed his lips to hers, she wasted no time in thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, she then slowly slid his boxers down over his hips and rolled him over onto his back. He laid there looking up at him and when she tossed his underwear in the floor she winked at him and said, "how about you let momma take the lead for a while"?, he grinned and said, "lead the way momma, lead the way".

Penelope straddled his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him, his hands went up to cup her beautiful firm breasts in his hands, she threw her head back and screamed, "ohhhhh yessss" as he started gently tugging on her nipple with his teeth. Derek then started kissing the valley between her breasts as she started riding him faster and faster.

Derek rolled them so that he was on top of her, he pounded into her over and over and true to his word when she came she came screaming his name, he crashed his lips against hers and said, "see goddess I always keep my promises". He collapsed beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, she looked up at him and said, "you were, you were like an animal handsome".

Derek laughed and said, "are you complaining goddess"?, she kissed his lips and said, "no never my love, never, I was just wondering how long before we can do that again"?, he smiled as he lined himself up at her entrance and said, "how does now sound"?, she opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that would come out was a moan of pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her again.


	45. Chapter 45

This chapter has sexual content

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 45

Derek and Penelope lay the holding each other their limbs tangled together as they came down from their orgasmic high their bodies coated in sweat their breathing heavy and their bodies aching, finally Penelope's breathing returned to normal and she untangled herself fro her husband and sat up as she put her feet over the side of the bed she pushed herself up only to fall back down on to the bed as her legs were like jelly Derek looked over and he said "are you ok Baby" Penelope nodded as she said "yeah just my legs are a little wobbly that's all" Derek got up and made his way around to her side of the bed and picked her up in his arms and said "where did you want to go" Penelope said "I need to go to the bathroom."

Derek turned and carried her into the bathroom he set her down on her feet and helped support her until she regained her balance when Penelope was right she said "thank you for that Handsome I am ok now" and with that Derek kissed her lips and headed out of the bathroom closing the door behind him he smiled he still couldn't believe how is life had turned out he had wanted this for a very long time and now he had it and he couldn't be happier, he heard the bathroom door open and he saw the love of his life walk out of the bathroom and over to where he was and took him by the hand and lead him back towards the bathroom and over to the spa which had been turned on, Derek held Penelope's hand as he helped her into the spa once she was in he climbed in and sat down beside her they both sank down into the soothing water and rested their heads back against the side and closed their eyes as the bubble jets began massaging different areas of their bodies.

Penelope was starting to get hungry again so she turned to Derek and said "Handsome I am getting hungry again so I am going to get out and go and make us some lunch" Derek said "ok Baby" Penelope sat up and began to make her way over to the side but she didn't quite make it as Derek sat up and pulled her into his arms Penelope giggled as Derek sat her in his lap one of his hands resting on her belly again as he bought the other hand up to her face and cupped her cheek and gently bought her lips down to his their kiss gentle but passionate Derek even nibbled on her bottom lip Penelope allowed his tongue access and soon their kiss was a heated make-out session, Penelope turned and straddled Derek's thighs and wrapped her arms around him as she began to grind against his cock, Derek let out a groan as he moved his hands to her hips he pulled her down tight against him and his cock slipped between her folds and with every movement of her hips the tip of his cock brushed across her clit.

Penelope bit her bottom lip and threw her head back as she felt Derek thrust up into her, Penelope met her Chocolate Adonis thrust for glorious thrust as the sound of their moaning filled the room as Derek leaned forward taking one of his Goddess nipples into his mouth he flicked tongue over the erect nub before teasing it with his teeth which made Penelope moan a little louder, Penelope began riding Derek's cock harder and faster she reached between their bodies and began rubbing circles on her clit Derek bought a hand up to her breast that was not being sucked on and he began to tweak her nipple between his fingers before he could no longer handle the pressure as his release was imminent he felt the pressure rising from his balls he kissed his way across her chest to her other breast and gave it the same treatment that he had given the other one and it wasn't long until he felt her core tightening around his cock, Derek stilled and let Penelope take over he held her hips and helped her to ride him until they both exploded screaming each others names before their orgasms left them breathless.

Penelope slumped against Derek as she tried to catch her breath she couldn't help but smile as she thought if the hormones are making her this horny during the early stages of her pregnancy, what was she going to be like by the end of her pregnancy she would need Derek to be at home with her every minute of the day just so that she could have her wicked way with him whenever she was horny, finally Penelope regained her breath and shifted backwards before she stood up she reached out for Derek's hands which he held out to her and she took them in her smaller hands and pulled him to his feet and said "come one on Handsome let's get out so I can get us fed and then maybe we could take a walk along the beach and maybe even pack a little dinner picnic and we could sit on the beach and watch the sunset and listen to the waves roll in" Derek smiled and bent down and kissed her lips softly before he said "that sounds like the perfect idea Baby Girl."

Derek stepped out of the spa and grabbed their towels he wrapped his towel around his waist before making his way back to Penelope to help her out of the spa he then wrapped her towel around her body and they walked into the bedroom where they dried off and got dressed into some comfortable clothes, once they were dressed they made their way to the kitchen and began to prepare some lunch together, when they had finished making their lunch they grabbed a drink each and headed out on to the back decking that looked out over the beach when penelope looked at Derek and said "Hot Stuff what would you like our baby to be" Derek pulled his chair closer to hers and reached out taking one of her hands in his and said "Baby Girl I really don't care what gender our baby is as long as he or she is healthy, but if we have a little girl I would want her to look just like her Mama" he bought her hand to his lips and kissed it this set Penelope's heart a flutter he then continued "and if we have a little boy I wouldn't want him to look like me as I had a big Afro and I would never wish that upon any child" Penelope could help but laugh she had seen Derek as a child and thought he was very cute with his Afro.

Derek was curious to find out what she wanted their baby to and he said "what would our like our baby to be Goddess" Penelope smiled and said "I really don't mind either but if we have a little boy I want him to look just like his Dada, and if we have a little girl I would want her to be just like me" she placed her hand on the slight baby bump she had and rubbed it gently as she closed her eyes and began to picture what the little person that was going inside her womb was going to look like.


	46. Chapter 46

Friends And Lovers

Ch 46

The next few days flew by for the newlyweds and now they were packing to head back home, Derek sighs as he closes his suitcase, he looks over to see Penelope standing over at the window smiling. He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist and whispers, "are you alright baby"?, she relaxes in his embrace and says, "I'm more than alright handsome, in your arms I'm perfect".

He kissed her cheek and said, "have you heard anything from the team in the past couple of days"?, Penelope turned in his arms and said, "I talked to JJ on Wednesday and they were getting ready to head out on a case but when she texted me on Friday they were still no closer to finding their unsub than they were on Wednesday". He sighed and said, "are you finished packing"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I am my love".

He winked at her and said, "I'm going to go ahead and take our luggage to the car", she kissed the end of his nose and said, "alright handsome, I'm going to go to the little girls room before we start back home". He smiled as he watched her ass shake from side to side as she headed toward the bathroom, he growled as he picked up the luggage and headed out of the bedroom.

A few minutes later they were both fastening their belts before pulling out of the driveway, Penelope laid her head back against the head rest and sighed happily as they watched the beach house getting farther and farther away. Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "did you have a good time goddess"?, she looked over at her husband and said, "ohhhhh I had an amazing time my chocolate tootsie roll", he laughed and shook his head.

The ride home was spent laughing and talking and before they knew it they were pulling onto their street, once they got in eye shot of their new house they could see Fran's car sitting in front of the house. They pulled into the garage and got out of the SUV and headed inside, once they stepped inside the house they heard everybody saying in unison, "welcome home newlyweds".

Derek and Penelope looked around the kitchen and Penelope said, "oh my god the kithen is done and it looks beautiful, it looks like you my group of superfriends have been busy". Emily and JJ pulled her into their arms and JJ said, "do you really like the kitchen"?, Derek said, "ohhhh Jayje it's beautiful, thank you all so much", Dave walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "that isn't the only surprise".

Fran hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "we have more surprises for you", Derek intertwined fingers with his new bride as the team led them into the living room, Penelope's

mouth flew open and she said, "this is amazing and it's just how I imagined it would be". Reid smiled and said, "we added a cabinet for all of your DVD's and CD's, we hope you like it".

Penelope smiled as Reid opened the door to the cabinet, she hugged Reid and said, "it's beautiful, thank you guys, you are all amazing", Hotch laughed and said, "why don't you two go and check out the rest of the house". Derek said, "the rest of the house, don't tell me that you all finished our house for us"?, Fran smiled and said, "check it out baby boy".

Derek led Penelope through all of the beautiful rooms that were downstairs and Emily smiled as she heard Penelope say, "this is amazing look at how beautiful everything is handsome". They then watched as Derek led his beautiful wife up the stairs and into their bedroom, when Penelope saw the dresser and chest and the beautiful curtains her eyes started filling with tears.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "it's amazing baby girl, everything is just how we imagined it would be", Penelope turned and faced her friends and said, "hhhow did you do this, you were all gone on a case for several days". Fran smiled and said, "we all worked on the house until they were called away and Dave and I made arrangements for a crew to come in and finish the house while they were gone".

Derek smiled and said, "everything looks amazing, you did a great job", Hotch smiled and said, "we have one final surprise for you", they followed the team to the room right across the hall. Penelope put her hand on the door and said, I can't wait to see what this room looks like, she turned the knob and stepped inside and squealed when she saw the most amazing nursery".

She wiped her eyes and said, "bbbut how did"?, Reid smiled and said, "well your doctors office called to confirm your appointment for your ultrasound for tomorrow soooo we thought that we would add the nursery". She walked over and hugged the team and said, "it's amazing, it is truly amazing and I love it", Derek grinned and said, "I don't know how we are ever gonna be able to thank you all enough, you have done an amazing job and we are totally and completely in love with the house".

Penelope walked over and sat down in the rocking chair and said, "I love it, I simply love it, everything is perfect", Hotch sighed happily and said, "we wanted to have everything done when you got home so that you would have a few days to get settled into your new home". Penelope said, "you have all worked so hard with working and moving all of our stuff into the new house, how about I order some food and we christen that beautiful dining room"?, they all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement".

Derek smiled and said, "how does chinese food sound"?, they all smiled and in unison said, "heavenly", he headed out of the room to order their food as the team surrounded

Penelope as she looked through the beautiful nursery.


	47. Chapter 47

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 47

Penelope noticed the room was painted a very pale yellow and hand a teddy bear border that went right around the top half of the wall as she walked over to the dark brown crib and ran her hand along the side rail and smiled as as she thought of their baby sleeping in the crib but little did she know that she was going to need another one there was a matching change table that was fully stocked with diapers and beside the window was a matching rocking chair and last but not least the chest of drawers she opened one of the drawers and saw that there were a couple of white, yellow and mint green all in one sleep suits and a few swaddling wraps.

When she turned back to her friends she had tears in her eyes JJ walked over to her and wrapped her in her arms and said "what is with the tears Garcie" Penelope smiled and said "they are happy tears Gumdrop, I can't believe that you guys did all of this for us" Emily came and joined in on the hug and said "we wanted to have it done so that you and Derek wouldn't have to worry about packing and unpacking everything and so that you could be in your new home on your first night home from your honeymoon."

JJ looked at Penelope with a smirk on her face as she said "speaking of the honeymoon how was it" Penelope bit her bottom lip she really didn't want to tell the girls but she knew that they wouldn't give up until she told them so she said "it was fantastic we spent an lot of time on the beach and in the spa we went on a picnic" JJ raised her eyebrows and said "that is great but what about" she looked around to make sure no-one else was listening before whispering "what about the sex."

Penelope felt a blush creeping on to her face she was still biting her bottom lip she knew she wasn't going to be able to lie to 2 highly trained profilers, she let out a low sigh and then smiled brightly as she said "well if you really wanna know it was absolutely fucking mind blowing" JJ and Emily gasped when they heard her say that and the said in unison "I KNEW IT" they heard footsteps behind them and when they heard the person say "you knew what" JJ and Emily blushed and as they turned to look at Derek they said "ohhhh nothing" Derek just smiled at them as he made his way over to Penelope he put his arm around her waist and said "dinner will be here soon Baby" Penelope looked up at her husband and said "thanks Handsome because I am starving" Derek kissed her temple and began heading towards the door.

Derek, Penelope, JJ and Emily made their way downstairs to where everyone else was sitting around talking Derek walked over to the back door and noticed that not only has the inside been taken care of but the backyard had also been finished he opened the back door and stepped out on to the back deck and he was greeted by his over grown fluff ball Clooney he bent down and gave the dog a scratch between his ears he felt Penelope's presence behind him and he stood up and Penelope said "Hot Stuff dinner is here" Derek smiled before he leaned forward and gave Penelope a quick kiss on the lips as he took her hand and they headed back inside where they found everyone was getting their dinner.

Finally everyone left and Penelope and Derek retired to the couch for a little while before they went to bed, Derek looked down at Penelope just as she began to yawn and he said "are you ready for bed Baby" Penelope smiled and nodded before she said "we didn't exactly get much sleep whilst we were on our honeymoon did we now" Derek smiled and said "no we didn't Baby" and with that he stood up and Penelope reached out and he took her hands and pulled her up, they made sure everything was locked up and turned off before heading for the stairs, once they were in their bedroom they changed and crawled into bed.

Penelope laid back while Derek was pulling the covers up but she noticed he stopped when he was level with her belly he lifted her night shirt and kissed the slight baby bump and said "goodnight little one, your Mama and I can't wait to see you tomorrow" he kissed her belly once more before cuddling up behind his wife.

Penelope turned to face him she kissed his lip and said "goodnight My Love" and he replied "goodnight My Princess" and kissed her lips, Penelope snuggled into Derek as they closed their eyes drifting off into a peaceful sleep they need to catch up on the sleep that they had missed while they were on their honeymoon as they spent most of their nights fucking each others brains out.


	48. Chapter 48

Friends And Lovers

Ch 48

Penelope woked up the next morning with a huge smile on her face, she moved a little and the smile got bigger when she felt Derek tighten his grip up around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. She looked over her shoulder and said, "morning handsome", he winked at her and said, "morning goddess, how did you sleep"?, she sighed happily and said, "I slept like a baby wrapped in your arms".

She smiled at him and said, "I just want to get out of this bed, I want to stay here with you allll day", he laughed and said, "I want that to baby girl but we have that appointment for the ultrasound today". Penelope said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "everyday it's implied", they both sighed happily as they laid there under the covers wrapped in each others arms.

Derek was getting ready to fall back asleep when his cell started ringing, he reached over on the table and grabbbed it and said, "Morgan", JJ said, "I really hate to do this to you but Hotch wants to see us all in the round table room as soon as possible". Derek said, "baby girl and I have an appointment at 10:00 at her OB's office for an ultrasound".

JJ said, "I bet he has forgotten about that, well", she got cut off by Hotch knocking on her door saying, "can you call Derek and Penelope and let them know that I need them after Garcia's ultrasound"?, she smiled and said, "I have him on the phone right now". Derek smiled and said, "tell Hotch that we will be there as soon as we can after her appointment".

JJ told Hotch what Derek said and he smiled as he turned and headed back toward his office, JJ laughed and said, "what time is her appointment"?, Derek looked down at his watch and said, "it is in about an hour". Derek kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "wake up sweetness, it is time for us to get ready and head in for your ultrasound".

Penelope stretched and said, "but handsome I don't wanna get up", JJ laughed and said, "well it sounds like you are gonna have your hands full this morning, I will let you go and I will see you two when you get here later". Derek smiled and said, "sounds like a plan Jayje and if anything else happens with the case just text me", JJ grinned and said, "will do", he then rubbed his eyes as the call ended.

Penelope rolled over onto her back and wrapped her arms Around his neck and pulled him down to her and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "ahhh

handsome do we really have to get out of bed"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes we do goddess now get that sexy ass up and get dressed". She stuck her tongue out at him before getting up and grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom to change.

Derek got up and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to get himself a cup of coffee, when Penelope got dressed she headed down the stairs to join her husband, when

she stepped into the kitchen Derek turned around and said, "I fixed you a cup of tea goddess". She kissed his lips gently as she took the tea and took a sip, she winked

at him and said, "why thank you handsome".

Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "you are very welcome goddess", the intertwined their fingers as they headed out the door, Penelope watched as Derek first

opened her door and she kissed his lips before getting in and buckling up". He then walked around to the drivers side of the car and opened the door and got behind the wheel and said, "are you ready goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am definitley ready hotstuff".

A few minutes later they were sitting in the waiting room when Penelopes name was called, they both got up and followed the doctor into a room, she smiled at Penelope and said, I need you to get on the table and lay down and raise your shirt up above you stomach". Derek helped her up on the table and smiled as she laid down and raised her shirt up.

The doctor smiled and said, "this gel is going to be cold", she then squirted it all over her stomach and Penelope said, "wow that is cold", the doctor smiled at her and said, "sorry about that Penelope". Penelope laughed and said, "it's ok doctor, don't worry about it", Derek put her hand in his and gently squeezed it as the doctor started rubbing the wand over Penelope's stomach.

She looked up at the screen and smiled, she then turned the screen around and the happy couple watched as she said, "do you see this little gray blob"?, they both nodded their head and said, "yes". She then moved the wand over a little and said, "now do you see this little gray blob right here"?, they nodded their heads and Penelope said, "does that mean"?, the doctor smiled and said, "congratulations you are going to have twins".


	49. Chapter 49

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 49

Penelope and Derek were shocked they couldn't believe it they were having twins, Derek smiled as he stood up so that he could give Penelope a kiss he leaned forward and before he could kiss her lips he noticed tears rolling down her face and he said "Baby what is wrong" Penelope smiled and said "these are happy tears Handsome, I can't believe we are having twins" Derek cupped her cheeks in his hands and bought his lips to hers and kissed her lips gently forgetting everything else around until they heard the doctor clear her throat, Penelope blushed as Derek pulled away and sat back down in his chair beside the bed.

Dr. Sullivan handed Penelope a cloth to wipe the gel off her belly before she started writing notes in Penelope's file she then said "according to the size of your babies they are growing perfectly for their 7 weeks gestation I also your due date will be 21st November but usually with twins and multiples some women tend to go early" Penelope looked at Dr. Sullivan and said "just how early are we talking about" Dr. Sullivan said "well some women pregnant with multiples can go into labor as early as 34-35 weeks but we like to try and get most women to at least 37 weeks which is considered to be full term for multiples."

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief Dr. Sullivan saw the look of relief cross Penelope's face before she said "would you like a copy of the ultrasound" both Derek and Penelope said in unison "yes please" but then Penelope said "could we get 6 copies please and is there anyway that we could get it put on a DVD too" Dr. Sullivan smiled and said "of course I will get those done for you now" and with that she left the room.

Penelope sat up and turned so that her feet were hanging over the side of the bed Derek took her hands in his and helped her off the bed he then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap he put his hand on her belly as he said "I can't believe we are going to have two little ones to love" Penelope leaned forward and kiss his lips but only for a second as she heard the door open she pulled away just as the doctor entered the room with what looked like a DVD case in her hands Dr. Sullivan handed the case over to Penelope and Penelope opened it and inside were the picture of the ultrasounds Derek looked at the pictures before looking up at Dr. Sullivan saying "thank you very much" Penelope didn't look up she sat there running her fingers over the two little jellybean sized gray blobs in the picture.

Dr. Sullivan then said "are there any questions that you would like to ask" Derek and Penelope both shook their heads Dr. Sullivan then said "well that is all for this appointment and if you see the receptionist on the way out she will give you your appointment sheet for the remained of your pregnancy also if you have any problems please don't hesitate to call me" Penelope looked up at Dr. Sullivan and said "thank you so much and I will call you if there is a problem" and with that she stood up so that Derek could get up out of his seat Derek took her hand in his and they left the exam room and made their way out to the reception desk where Penelope got her appointments sheet and then they made their way back to the car.

Derek drove 15 minutes to the FBI building and parked his SUV in his car space and then got out and made his way around to Penelope's side of the car and helped her out, they walked towards the elevator when the doors opened they stepped in and Penelope pressed the button for the BAU floor the elevator stopped and the doors opened Derek and Penelope got out and made their way towards Hotch's office Derek knocked on the door they then waited until they heard "come in" Derek opened the door before taking Penelope's hand in his and entered Hotch's office, Hotch looked up and said "could you please close the door" Penelope closed the door behind her before they made their way over to Hotch's desk.

Hotch motioned for Derek and Penelope to take a seat which they both did as Hotch began "the reason I called you in was because we have a case now this is no ordinary case" Hotch torched to Penelope and said "now we Garcia are going to need your hacking expertise for this case as the unsub is kidnapping teenage boys and sexually assaulting them and uploading video to a live stream viewing and chat website where the unsub then will ask the viewing audience what they would like to see and then carries out his torture on the boys and eventually the boys are killed and then video is put on a DVD and sent to the boys parents which is how why we were called in" Hotch turned to Derek and said "Morgan we are wheels up in an hour so if you haven't got your go bag then I suggest you go and get it" Derek nodded and then said "is that all Hotch" Hotch nodded and said "you are free to go" Derek and Penelope stood up and started towards the door when Hotch said "I forgot how did you go at the doctors."

Penelope smiled and pulled the DVD case out of her purse and opened it pulling out one of the pictures and handed it to Hotch, it took Hotch a few minutes to realize what it was that Penelope had handed him but when he figured out that it was an ultrasound picture he noticed not one but two little jellybean sized blobs and looked up at the happy newlyweds and said "I see that you are having twins congratulations" he stepped out from behind his desk and made his way toward them smiling as he reached out to shake Derek's hand when he released Derek's hand he turned to Penelope but what he did next was a little bit of a shock he hugged Penelope usually he was a stoic man and very rarely showed any emotions but today was different.

When Hotch let Penelope go Derek and Penelope left the office and headed to Penelope's lair she opened the door and entered her office with Derek right behind her she put her purse down on her desk and turned to Derek and said "I don't want you to go away on a case just yet Handsome" Derek smiled as he cupped her cheeks in his hands as he said "I don't want to go away on a case just yet either Baby but they need me" he bought his lips to hers and kissed her gently but passionately before breaking the kiss and then he said "the quicker we find this unsub and put him behind bars the quicker I can get home to you and our little jellybeans" he put one hand on her belly and rubbed gentle circles on her little baby bump and Penelope said "I know Handsome but I just thought that we would have more time together before cases started rolling in again, you need to go and get your go bag so off you go."

Derek smiled and said "we have been married for 7 days and already you are getting sick of me and trying to get rid of me" Penelope stood on her tip toes and said "I would never ever ever get sick of you or try to get rid of you but you need to go home and then get to the airport to get on the jet" Derek sighed as he replied "I know I need to do all that but I just don't want to let you go" he leaned in and kissed her again this time deepening their kiss he thrust his tongue into her mouth their tongues dueling for dominance Penelope won and they broke apart in need of some air Derek kissed her lips and said "ok Baby I am going to go and get my bag and I will speak to you real soon ok" Penelope nodded and as Derek turned to head for the door she reached out and playfully slapped his ass and said "ok Handsome, I will call you when I have some more information on the case and I love you" Derek said "I love you too Goddess" and with that he was out the door.

Penelope sat down in her chair and turned her computers on and then she picked up her purse and pulled out the DVD case and pulled out one of the pictures and was staring at it when there was a knock on her door and before Penelope could answer the door opened and JJ stuck her head in and said "hey Garcie" Penelope turned around and smiled she motioned for JJ to come in JJ entered Penelope's office and was just about to close the door when she felt someone push against the door it was Emily she too entered the office and they made their way to Penelope and Em said "so how was your appointment this morning" Penelope handed JJ the picture before turning around and grabbing another one and handing it to Em.

Emily and JJ gasped when they saw the ultrasound picture JJ looked up at Penelope and then back to the picture in her hand before wrapping her arms around Penelope as she said "two babies for me to spoil, oh Garcie I am so happy for you and Derek" Emily soon joined the hug as she said "well it looks like we are going to have to go and get another one of those cribs" Penelope smiled and said "yes we will and get everything in double but we will have to wait until we find out what we are having" JJ said "I hope they are little girls so that we can go shopping for all the pretty little girls clothes" Penelope put her hands on her belly and that is when Em noticed her slight baby bump.


	50. Chapter 50

Friends And Lovers

Ch 50

Penelope smiled as she rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait to see out little ones", JJ hugged her and said, "you and Derek are going to be great parents", Emily nodded her head and said, "yes you are and I can't wait to spoil your babies and you know that they are going to be spoiled sooooooo rotten don't you"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I never had a doubt".

The girls stood there talking for a few minutes until they looked up and saw Reid standing at the door, he smiled and said, "what's going on in here, I can hear you three laughing all the way up the hall". Emily smiled at Reid and said, "PG and Morgan are having twins", Reid said, "twins, that's great", he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "congratulations Garcia".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you my little genius", Reid looked down at her little baby bump and said, "I bet Morgan is thrilled with the news of twins", Penelope threw her head back and said, "ohhhhh yes, my chocolate drop is going to be a great daddy". Reid laughed and said, "you are going to be a great mommy to", she bit down on her lip and said, "thanks Reid", she then hugged him gently and pulled away when they heard Derek laughing when he said, "heyyyyyy pretty boy get your own woman".

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "how are you feeling goddess"?, she smiled at him and said, "I'm doing ok handsome, a little nauseated but I'm ok". Derek said, "how about before we leave I go and get you a cup of tea and get you some crackers"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "thank you handsome that sounds great".

He winked at her as he turned and headed out of the room, JJ grinned and said, "I have never seen Derek as happy as he has been since the two of you have been together, he just seems to light up whenever he is around you". Penelope laughed and said, "I feel the same way about my hunka chocolate love", Reid sat and laughed and said, "I need to go grab my bag, take care Garcia", he then kissed JJ on the cheek before heading out of Penelopes office.

Penelope smiled and said, "Spencer is something else", JJ grinned and said, "you have no idea Garcie", Emily hugged Garcia and said, "congrats again on the twins, and if you need anything you know that you can always call me or JJ right"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I know my raven haired beauty". Emily said, "I'm going to go ahead and grab my bag".

She walked to the door and turned around and JJ said, "hang on Em and I will go with you", she hugged Penelope and said, "we need to have a girls day out soon Garcie", she then turned and headed toward the door. Penelope laughed and said, "a girls day out sounds amazing, just let me know when you want to go out and I'm sooooooooo there my girlies".

The two girls laughed as they headed out the door, Penelope sat down in front of her computer and smiled as she looked down at her stomach and said, "I can't wait to meet the two of you". She smiled when she heard that famaliar knock on her door, she said, "come in if you are hot and my husband", Derek opened the door and said, "well I am definitely your husband".

He walked her tea and crackers over to her and put them down in front of her and she looked up at him and said, "ohhhhhhh and you are soooooo hot my sexy sexy husband", he leaned over and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm gonna miss you goddess, please be careful". She smiled up at him and said, "don't worry handsome me and the twins are gonna be fine but we are gonna miss you".

Derek rubbed his hand over her stomach and said, "I am gonna miss you three to, but the sooner we catch this sick son of a bitch the sooner I can be back here in your loving arms goddess". She sighed and said, "be safe my love", he then brushed his lips over hers and when they pulled apart he said, "always goddess, always", he then reluctantly headed toward the door.

He stood in the door for a few seconds staring at his beautiful wife, he took a deep breath before closing her door and heading over toward the elevator to join the rest of the team. Once they stepped onto the elevator JJ looked at Derek and said, "Garcie is practically glowing Derek, I don't think I have ever seen her as happy as she is now".

Derek smiled and said, "I don't think either of us have ever been this happy before and now finding out about the twins just seems to make everything so much better", JJ smiled and said, "you and Garcie are going to be great parents". Derek looked up at her and said, "I'm a little nervous", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you are going to be fine, every parent is nervous at first, you should have seen me when Emily was in labor with Jack, I was a nervous wreck".

Derek laughed and said, "yeah now that I do remember", Reid said, "it was the same for me with Henry, I was so nervous but don't worry everything is going to work out just fine for you and Garcia". Derek sighed happily as they stepped off the elevator and headed toward their SUV's to head to the jet, a few minutes later he sent Penelope a text saying, "sittin on the jet missin you baby girl".

Penelope sighed happily as she sent a text back saying, "missin you 2 hotstuff", she then looked down at her computer and started doing the background checks on all of the victims parents hoping that her team of super heroes soon find this sick bastard and come home safe to her.


	51. Chapter 51

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 51

Penelope found nothing on the boys parents she picked up her phone and called her sexy husband, on the second ring he answered saying "what have you got for us Goddess" she smiled and said "I have finished running the background checks on the boys parents and they all came up clean but I did come across something that all the boys have in common" Derek said "Baby I am going to put you on speaker so we can all hear you" he pulled his cell phone away from his ear hit the speaker button as he continued "now what have the boys got in common" Penelope was no longer smiling as she said "each of the boys that has gone missing are all on the same soccer team."

Hotch spoke up and said "Garcia can you find a team photo and find out the name of their coach" Penelope's fingers flew across her keyboard as she searched for the photo finally she found the team photo for the previous year and then said "the coach's name is Marcus Jamison" Penelope began doing a background check on him when she entered his name into her database and she was shocked at what came up on the screen and gasped her fingers froze she heard Derek talking to her saying "Baby Girl what's wrong" over and over again but she couldn't find the words to speak and tell the team what she had found, Derek was becoming worried and he said again "Baby Girl what's wrong, talk to me tell me what you found, come on Baby you are starting to scare me" finally Penelope started to mumble but she was struggling to get her words out of her mouth.

It took Penelope another few minutes before she was able to talk properly and she said "I think I may have just found the sick son of bitch, Marcus Jamison has a rap sheet as long as my arm I am going to send what I have on him so far to your tablets and you can see for yourself" Penelope sent the files to her team and quickly hung up the phone as she felt a wave of nausea hit she grabbed her trash bin and emptied the contents of her stomach into it she knew that this case was going to be a tough one and not just for her but also for Derek as he went through something similar.

Finally the jet touched down California and everyone grabbed their belongings and made their way towards the two SUV's that were waiting for them and got into them, in one SUV there was Hotch, Emily and Reid they were headed to the station and in the other was Derek, Rossi and JJ and they were headed to the dump site where the last boys was found and then on their way back to the station they were going to stop at the ME's office to see if there was anything that could give them a lead whether it be DNA or on where they were being held so that they could catch the son of a bitch, when Hotch, Emily and Reid got to the station Hotch spoke to the sheriff and showed them to where they would be working while Hotch was starting up the laptop computer so that he could send Penelope a copy of the footage from the DVD Emily and Reid started on the geographical profile.

Hotch uploaded the footage from the DVD and sent them to Penelope so that she could try and find the servers that he was using so that she could get his location and then save the boys before anymore died, Penelope received the file from Hotch and began watching it to see is she could make out any of the background noise, she closed her eyes she could bare to watch what was happening to the boys it was bad enough just listening to them scream, as she listened she heard something in the background even over the top of the boys screams and quickly she went to work adjusting the sound levels until she heard it clearly enough it was another voice that was saying "please help us, somebody help us" the voice clearly sounded like a teenage boy but the unsub ignored the calls as he laughed.

Penelope needed to find how the sick bastards were watching this on the live stream she needed to find the site that the unsub was using to upload the footage too so that she could start the trace on his IP address and then she could trace the IP address back through the multiple servers which is where her former hacking skill were going to come in handy, Penelope typed into her search bar 'live stream teenage boy being abused' when the search was completed she saw something that looked very familiar to what she had seen in the footage from Hotch and she clicked on the link and it opened and sure enough it was the site she was after and quickly she started the software to help her locate the sick bastard.

It took about 10 minutes before the program started to narrow down the half a dozen servers that he was pinging off but finally Penelope was able to pinpoint the location of where the IP address was coming from and she bought the map up on her computer and looked around at the buildings that were in the area and she found that they were all condemned factories that were due for demolishing she picked up the phone and dialed Hotch's number and immediately he answered "what have you got Garcia" she replied "sir I managed to find the live stream website that he is using which then I started my trace software and I have managed to get the location of where his IP address is coming from, now it is coming from a condemned factory and I am sending you the co-ordinates ... now."

Hotch signaled to Emily and Reid as he stood up from his seat he grabbed the SUV keys and they made their way out of the conference room before he said "thanks Garcia" Penelope replied "no problems sir and please be careful" Hotch said "we will try" and with that he hung up the phone as he said "can I have everyone's attention please" everyone stopped and turned towards Hotch as he continued "I have just been informed from our Technical Analyst back at Quantico that she has manage to trace our unsub, now he is in a condemned factory about 20 minutes from here, we need 2 SWAT teams and any available officers so that we can take him down and get the boys how ever many he has to safety as quickly as possible" officers started running off and getting whatever they needed before heading out to their cars, Emily called Rossi so that they could meet them at the factory.

Soon everyone was pulling up at the address that Penelope had given then and they began advancing towards the factory and being that there were buildings either side of the factory they had two teams one at both front and back entrances Hotch counted 3, 2, 1 and he kicked in the back door as Derek kicked in the front door and everyone quickly entered the factory and began searching the team that came through the back door went left and the team that came through the front went right quietly they went from room to room but nothing until they came to a storage room Derek opened the door and was faced with Marcus Jamison standing behind boy with a knife to the boys throat, the boy had his wrist bound and was hanging naked from a chain that was connected to the ceiling.


	52. Chapter 52

Friends And Lovers

Ch 52

Derek, JJ and Rossi aimed their guns at the sick bastard and all he did was laugh, he knew that with the boy in front of him nobody would shoot at him, Derek watched as Reid, Hotch and Emily snuck around back and came in behind him. Derek said, "this is your last chance, you need to step out from behind the boy and surrender". Marcus just stood there with the knife to the boys neck with a huge grin on his face.

Hotch motioned for Reid and Emily to go over and get as close to Marcus as they could as the rest of the swat team spread out all throught he back and side of the huge room. Reid quickly took aim and Derek said, "you don't have to do this Jamison, you can let the boys go", he stuck the edge of the knife deeper into the boys neck and he smiled as he watched blood trickle down the boys naked body.

Hotch nodded and Reid squeezed the trigger hitting Marcus in the shoulder, he whirled around and saw Reid standing there and as he ran at Reid he fired his gun 3 more times hitting Marcus in the chest. Derek ran over to the boy and cut the rope that was holding his wrists, he then grabbed a sheet off the bed and covered the boy up, the young boy looked at him and said, "ttttthank you".

Derek noticed cuts and bruises all over the boys body and said, "did he hurt you"?, the boy wiped his face and said, "nnno I was next, you got here before he, before he could do anything". Derek said, "can you walk"?, the boy nodded his head and said, "I think so", Derek said, "where are the other boys"?, the boy took a deep breath and said, "there is only me and one boy left and he is in the other room chained up".

Hotch watched as swat led the other boy into the room, the boy looked up at Hotch and said, "thank you, thank you", Hotch said, "how about we get you two out of here and let the medics check you out"?, the two boys nodded their heads and walked wobbily outside where they were instantly met by medics. Derek sighed and said, "damn it Hotch we were to late".

Hotch put his hand on Derek's shoulder and said, "we were able to save to boys and give the other families closure, all in all Morgan we did ok", Derek ran his hand over the top of his head and said, "your right Hotch, it could have been alot worse, we could have lost them all". Hotch said, "how about we talk to the sheriff and the swat commander and then head to the jet".

Derek smiled and said, "that sounds good to me, I need to see my baby girl and hold her in my arms", Dave smiled at Derek and said, "I second that", the team one by one walked out of the building. After they had spent the next half an hour in debrief they were all smiles as they were now headed toward the jet, once they got on board Derek wasted no time in pullin his cell out and dialing his goddess.

Penelope smiled when she saw "Hotstuff" flashing on her screen, she picked it up and said, "please tell me that you caught the sick son of a bitch", Derek sighed happily and said, "we did baby girl and we are on our way home". She grinned and said, "I'm glad to hear that, is the unsub in custody"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "no Reid shot him when he ran at him with a knife".

Derek said, "well at least we were able to save to boys", Penelope sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach and said, "that's great handsome and by now they are back with their parents". Derek laid his head back against the back of the seat and said, "yeah they should be, they took the boys to the hospital to be checked out, just to be on the safe side".

Penelope said, "I have missed you handsome and I can't wait to feel you in my arms", he laughed and said, "I can't wait for that either, how about after work we head home and have pizza in the tub", she grinned and said, "you are reading my mind hotstuff, that sounds amazing". They talked for several minutes before they ended the call so she could finish her work.

Derek put his earphones on and hit play on his MP3 player and closed his eyes and before he knew it Reid was waking him up, he smiled and said, "what's up pretty boy", Reid grinned and said, "it's time to get off the plane Morgan". Derek took off his earphones and stood up and stretched and said, "thanks for waking me up Reid", he sighed and said, "anytime".

When they arrived in the parking garage back at the BAU Derek sent Penelope a text letting her know that he was on his way up and when the elevator doors opened he couldn't help but smile when he saw the loving face of his beautiful wife waiting on him. He stepped off and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips and when they pulled apart Penelope said, "welcome home my love".

The team smiled as they walked past the happy couple, Derek said, "are you about ready to head home sweetness"?, she said, "I soooooo am handsome, that piza is definitely calling my name". He laughed as they both stepped on the elevator and after the doors closed she said, "what about your paperwork"?, he smiled and said, "Hotch said that I could do it tomorrow".

She sighed happily in his arms, she knew that she was where she was destined to be and that was in the loving arms of her sexy husband


	53. Chapter 53

This chapter has sexual content

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 53

Derek was glad to be back in the arms of his Baby Girl even though the team had only been gone half a day but after what he had witnessed he knew that the only person that could chase away the memories of what happened when he was younger and the nightmares that come and go was his Baby Girl she was the light that shines through his dark, Penelope could tell that Derek was not his normal self and she knew that it had to do with the case but she wasn't going to push him she was going to let him come to her and talk when he was ready.

Derek held Penelope as close as possible on their way down to the car when they got to the car he opened the door and Penelope climbed into her seat and buckled her seatbelt, Derek leaned in and kissed her softly he then bent down and kissed her belly he then backed out and closed the door and made his way around to the drivers side and got in and buckled up he start the car and then he backed out of his space once they were out of the FBI car park Derek reached out to take Penelope's hands she quickly took his hand in hers she could feel that he was a little tense she then placed their hands on her belly and immediately she felt him relax.

Finally Derek pulled the SUV into the driveway and got out he made his way to Penelope's side of the car to see that she is already out and waiting for him he closed her door and took her hand in his as they headed to the door Derek unlocked and opened the door, as they entered the house they were greeted Clooney who was sitting at the end of the foyer his tail going at a hundred mile an hour he was excited to see his owners, Penelope her way to the living room and sat down on the couch Clooney jumped up on the couch and laid down with his head in Penelope's lap.

Derek returned to the living room and saw that Clooney with his head laid in Penelope's lap as he sat down, Derek reached out and gave the dog a pat before sitting back where he put his arm around Penelope which allowed her to snuggle into his side as they went through the pizza menu once the had decided on what pizza they were going to get Derek grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called the pizza place, once he got off the phone he turned to Penelope and said "pizza will here in 30 minutes, how about we go and take a shower and then while we eat dinner we could watch the ultrasound DVD" Penelope smiled and said "that sounds like a fantastic idea Hot Stuff" and with that she said "come on Clooney" Clooney sat up before jumping off the couch.

Derek got up off the couch and took Penelope's hands in his and gently pulled up, once she was standing he lead them upstairs and into the bedroom Penelope let go of Derek's hand and began stripping her clothes off in front of him as she sashayed her way across the room to the bathroom, Derek let out a groan that came from the bottom of his throat as he watched her ass sashay under her skirt Penelope giggled at the primal sounds her husband was making she stopped at the bathroom door and turned around so that she was looking at him he had already stripped off his shirt and her eyes traveled the full length of his sculpted body what really got her going was that fact that Derek had his hand on his cock through his jeans and was stroking it slowly.

Penelope shimmied out of her skirt and made her way back over to her husband he continued stroking his cock through his jeans as he watched his wife saunter across the room to where he stood when Penelope reached him she ran her hands up and and down his sexy body Derek's eyes never left hers, Penelope ran her hand down his body and stopped when she reached where his hand was over his raging hard-on and she whispered "do you need some help with that Handsome" Derek grabbed her wrist and held her hand there Penelope wrapped her fingers around it and gave a few gentle squeezes as she moved closer to him so that her breasts were pressing against his chest and she began to gently rub up against him her nipples quickly began to harden due to the friction that the lace of her bra and his chest was creating.

Derek let go of Penelope's wrist and he reached around behind her and unclasped her bra before sliding the straps down her arms Penelope let go of his cock and let the lacy garment fall to the floor, Derek bought his hands up and cupped her breasts as he lowered his head so that he could take one of her nipples into his mouth but Penelope stopped him as she said "your a little overdressed there Hot Stuff, how about you do a little dance for me" Derek shook his head but Penelope was not taking no for an answer as she made her way over to the dresser where the iPod dock was sitting and began to search for a song that she knew would get Derek dancing.

Once Penelope found the song that would help Derek to get his groove thang on she pressed play and waited until the music started before she danced her way back to Derek she wrapped her arms around his neck as her hips moved to the rhythm of the music Derek couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly he began exploring her body until his hands ended up on her ass pulling her against him, Derek's hips began to move as though they had a mind of their own he was now getting his groove thang on Penelope released her arms from around his neck and turned around so that her back was to his chest, her ass grinding into his raging hard-on as they danced.

Derek released Penelope and began moving to the music while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants Penelope started to clap as he pushed his pants off his hips and let the slide down his thighs he continued to dance as he pulled his pants off one foot and then the other he now stood there in his boxer shorts his hard-on tenting the front of them, Penelope turned and began dancing back towards the bathroom Derek followed and when he entered the bathroom he scooped Penelope up in his arms and sat her on the counter he then turned around and started the shower, when he turned back to Penelope she bent forward and pushed his boxers down until the hit the floor Derek stepped out of his underwear and wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist and pulled her off the counter so that she was standing he then hooked his thumbs into her panties and pushed then down her legs.

The happy couple got into the shower and they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, Penelope took Derek's cock in her hand and began to stroke him even though he was harder then he had ever been before while Derek reached between Penelope's legs and began to run his fingers up and down her folds he then found her clit which he pinched a few times before turning Penelope around so that she was facing the wall, Derek leaned over Penelope's back and whispered "I need you so badly Baby Girl" Penelope moaned "I need you too Hot Stuff" and without further a do Derek lined himself up with her dripping entrance and thrusted his impressive length into her in one swift movement of his hips Penelope screamed his name as he began setting a hard and fast rhythm.

It didn't take long before both were moaning each others names as their explosive orgasms ripped through their bodies their orgasms left them breathless and almost unable to stand, after a few minutes their breathing was beginning to return to normal and their legs were no longer jelly like Derek reached for her body wash and squirted some into his hands he then began to wash every inch of her delectable body, he got down on his knees and as he washed her belly he began whispering to their twins before he moved her under the cascading water to rinse her off, once all the soap was rinsed from her body Derek leaned in and kissed her belly twice one kiss for each baby.

Penelope helped Derek to his feet and grabbed his body wash and squirted some into her hand as she began doing what he had just done for her well everything except kissing her belly and whispering to the twins, once Derek was clean they stood under the cascading water allowing the water to envelope them and wash away any bad thoughts from the day that they had just had, Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope in a gentle and passionate kiss after a few minutes Penelope pulled away for some much needed air while Derek did the same he turned off the shower and they got out wrapped in towels they walked into their bedroom where they dried off and dressed, just as Derek finished dressing he heard the door bell signaling that the pizza had arrived.


	54. Chapter 54

Friends And Lovers

Ch 54

Derek kissed Penelope's lips and said, "I will go down and get the pizza baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I will be down in a few minutes", Derek looked at her one final time before heading down the stairs. He walked over to the door and when he opened the door he saw the smiling face of the young delivery boy, he handed Derek the box and said, "$22.50 sir".

Derek reached into his pocket and handed the boy a $30.00 and said, "keep the change", the boy smiled and said, "thank you sir, have a good night", he then turned and headed toward his car. Derek turned and set the pizza down on the table in front of the tv, he looked up and saw Penelope coming down the stairs, he whistled and said, "looking good goddess".

She smiled and said, "thank you kind sir", he watched her walk over to the fridge, she turned around and said, "does beer sound alright handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "beer is fine sweetness". Penelope grabbed a few beers and napkins and headed toward the couch, she sat down and opened the box and said, "this smells delicious hot stuff".

Derek reached in and got a piece of pizza and said, "and it tastes good to baby girl", she reached and got a piece and took a bite and said, "ohhhhhh me likey me likey", he laughed and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope". She wiped her mouth and said, "I knew there was a reason I married you", he took a drink of beer and said, "you mean there are other reasons besides my smoking hot body"?, she laughed and said, "hard to believe isn't it"?, he nodded his head yes as he took another bite of pizza.

Penelope reached over and turned the tv and dvd player on and got up and put an action movie in and walked back over and sat down beside her gorgeous husband and said, "are you ready for the movie"?, he took a sip of beer and said, "I'm ready goddess, what are we watching"?, he sat back and smiled when he saw one of his favorite movies starting to play on the screen.

Penelope laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her close, she closed her eyes and before she knew it she felt Derek's arms going under her legs, she opened her eyes and he kissed her forehead and said, "it's alright baby just close those beautiful eyes of yours and rest". Penelope closed her eyes.

Derek carried her up the stairs and gently laid her down on the bed, he took his shirt off and pants and climbed into the bed behind her in only his boxers, he pulled the cover up over them. He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl", he then closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he joined his baby girl in a very peaceful slumber.

Penelope woke up and smiled as she felt Derek's arms wrapped around her waist, she put her hands on top of his and sighed happily as she snuggled right down against Derek's chest. Derek opened his eyes and smiled, he then leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "good morning my love", she looked over her shoulder and said, "well good morning to you to handsome".

Derek yawned and said, "how did you sleep"?, she rubbed her eyes and said, "I slept like a baby", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love waking up with you right here in my arms". She smiled and said, "and I love waking up in your arms because there is no other place in the world that I would rather be", Derek opened his mouth to say something and his phone started ringing.

He reached over on the table and said, "Morgan", Hotch said, "I hate to call so early but we have a bad case, I need you and Garcia both here with go bags as soon as you can". Derek raised up and said, "we will be there in a few minutes", Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "what did he say"?, Derek said, "we need to get dressed and grab our go bags and head in".

She raised up and said, "I need to bring my go bag to"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yep, you are going with us this time", she said, "it must be a really bad one if I tagging along". Derek smiled as he rubbed her leg and said, "I feel better when you are with us that way I don't have to worry about you so much", she leaned over and kissed his lips one final time before getting up and grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

By the time Penelope came out of the bathroom Derek was dressed and packing their go bags, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind and said, "thanks for packing my bag handsome". He turned around and kissed her lips and said, "anytime goddess", he looked down at his watch and said, "are you about ready to head in"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be".

They grabbed their things and headed out the door


	55. Chapter 55

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 55

Penelope and Derek arrived at FBI building and got out of the car Derek grabbed their go bags from the back seat and made their way to the elevator as soon as the elevator doors opened they got in and pressed the button to the BAU floor when the elevator reached the seventh floor it came to a stop the doors opened and Derek and Penelope exited the elevator and headed for the round table room.

When they entered the round room they saw that JJ had begun to present the case JJ smiled at the couple as they walked into the room and took their seats as continued saying that the women who had been found were all women who worked the streets and they had been beaten to death, there were 8 women they had been so severely beaten that they were almost unrecognizable, Penelope knew that it would be her job to try and find out who they were so that their families could be notified.

Once the briefing was over Penelope made her way to her lair where was packing up her equipment to take with them she was just packing her last laptop into the travel case when Derek entered her office quickly making his way over to her he wrapped his arm around her which made her jump a little, she stood up and turned in his arm and slapped his chest as she said "Handsome don't scare me like that" he bent down and kissed her nose and said "sorry Baby I thought you heard me come in" she smiled and said "it's ok Handsome" Derek said "are you just about done packing all you equipment" Penelope nodded her head and bent down and picked up the handles of the travel cases and headed for the door with Derek right on her heels.

When everyone was ready they headed down to the parking garage and loaded the SUV's with everything before getting into the SUV's and headed for the airport, the jet was loaded with all their belongings and everyone boarded jet and found a place to sit everyone sat with their significant other except for Rossi, Penelope and Derek sat in the seats at the table with Emily and Hotch across from them as Penelope set up one of her laptops so that she could begin to find out who these women were, Derek wraps his arm around Penelope he leans in whispers something reassuring to her and it doesn't take long before she gets the clue.

Penelope's fingers were flying over the keyboard as she searched the areas of where the bodies were found, there were camera's at the front of the zoo and she was able to see a car pull up and what looked like two teenagers that dumped the body Penelope couldn't quite make out whether the teenagers were male or female as they were hidden by large hooded jackets she tried to see if she could zoom in on the licence plate but it was no good, so she continued searching the places that the women had been dumped to see if there was any camera's in the area to see if there was any sight of either the car or the unsubs, Derek was watching as Penelope worked her magic she found nothing from the park but still Penelope continued until she got to the hospital footage and this time she was able to get a better look at the unsubs and they were teenage boys even though they had hoods on their heads and partially over their faces there was enough light coming from where they dumped the body for her to be able to recognize that they were boys.

Derek said "have you found anything Baby Girl" Penelope nodded and said "yeah I have managed to get some camera footage from the zoo and the hospital, I can tell you that we are looking for two teenage boys aged somewhere between 16-18 years" Hotch said "ok were you able to get a photo of the two boys" Penelope again nodded and said "yes sir I managed to get a clear enough photo of one of the boys and I am going to run his photo through my facial recognition program to see what I come up with" she then put the transferred the photo to the facial recognition program and it didn't take long for a result.

Penelope's laptop dinged as the facial recognition results were completed there was a sealed file that appeared on her screen and she quickly got to work on unsealing the file, once the file was unsealed she saw that the boy in the photo his name is Brayden Withers and he is just 15 years old and had already being significant trouble with the law and it that he and his brother 17 year old Jacob Withers were now wards of the state due to their mother who was a street worker having been killed by one of her clients and their father was unknown.

The jet pilot's voice came over the intercom saying "we will be landing in about 10 minutes so please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts" everyone took their seats and fastened their seatbelts and Penelope said "sir the photo that I was able to get of one of the boys I have his name and his brother's name by sir it may be hard to track them down as they became wards of the state 2 years ago but they haven't been back to their foster home and they are now missing persons" Hotch looked at Penelope and said "what are these boys names and how old are they" Penelope sighed and said "Brayden Withers is 15 years old and his brother Jacob Withers is 17 years old."

Finally the jet landed and everyone got off the jet and made their way to the black SUV's that were waiting for them, once everything was loaded the three SUV's each went in a different direction Derek, Penelope and Hotch headed for the station while Rossi and Emily headed for the ME's office and Reid and JJ were going to the last dump site.


	56. Chapter 56

Friends And Lovers

Ch 56

A few minutes later Derek, Penelope and Hotch headed inside the police station where Penelope was led to a room filled with computers, she put her bag down on the floor and sat down and started immediately trying to find more leads for her team of superheroes. Derek and Hotch followed an officer into the conference room and started looking at the victims files hoping to see something that they missed the first time.

Rossi and Emily walked into the ME's office where she was working on the latest victim, he pointed to several cuts on the patients body and said that she had been tortured for several hours before they slit her throat. Emily looked at Rossi and then at the ME and said, "what about the other victims, were they all tortured the same way"?, he nodded his head and said, "she got it a lot worse than any of the others".

Rossi and Emily looked at each other as they headed out into the hall, Rossi said, "why did he torture this one more"?, Emily said, "maybe she reminded him of someone". Rossi said, "maybe she reminded him of his stressor, that would make him want to make her suffer", she nodded her head in agreement as they walked out of the building.

JJ and Reid were patiently walking the scene back tracking to see if they could find something that the CSI's missed, while JJ was on one side of the area Reid was on the other. Reid thought he noticed something so he squatted down and found a necklace and not just any necklace this necklace belonged to one of the brothers.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "Jayje", she walked over and said, "did you find something"?, he nodded his head and held the necklace up and said, "I found a necklace that belongs to Jacob". JJ watched at the necklace dangled from Reid's finger, she walked over to the CSI and asked for a specimen bag to put the necklace in".

After putting the necklace in the bag JJ said, "I wonder what is making this boys do this to these women, what did they have against them"?, Reid stood up and said, "maybe they all remind the brothers of their greatest stressor". She said, "that is possible, but why are they putting all of these women out in places like this"?, Reid said, "it could be one of several different reasons".

JJ said, "reasons like what"?, Reid said, "maybe they were places that the women liked to go or maybe the places are favorite locations of one or both of the brothers". JJ started to say something when she heard her cell ringing, she took her glove off and stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her cell and said, "yeah what do you have Em"?, Emily said, "our latest victim was tortured longer than the others before they finally showed her pity by slitting her throat".

Emily said, "did you and Reid have any luck"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "Spence found Jacob's necklace laying up under one of the big green garbage cans". Rossi said, "we are almost back at the station", Reid said, "we will be there soon", Rossi said, "ok, we will see you two there", the call ended as Emily and Rossi were pulling into the station.

Derek looked down at his watch and decided that he needed a break to see his baby girl so he got up out of his chair and made his way to the huge room containing his goddess. He raised his hand and he heard, "come in", he opened the door and said, "is that all I get"?, he walked over and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say my love"?, he laughed and said, "I knocked on the door and got a simple come in, no come in hotstuff or come in if you are my sexy chocolate god of a husband". She stood up and kisse dhis lips passionately and said, "I'm sorry my love but momma has just found something that will crack this case wide open".

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and said, "and just what did you find out"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "wellll your oracle of all knowing discovered that all of the victims had one thing in common". Derek looked at her and said, "and what do they all have in common"?, she smiled and said, "all of their mothers were "friendssssss" of the brothers".

Derek said, "by friends do you meannnnn"?, she smiled and said, "I do sugar bear I so do, they were members of the oldest profession", Derek then intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "that's huge goddess". She smiled as Derek led her toward the conference room, when they walked inside Derek said, "Penelope has news that just blew this case wide open".


	57. Chapter 57

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 57

Hotch looked up from the paperwork that he was reading and said "what did you find that could help us catch these boys" Penelope said "sir I found out that each of the women that have been killed were all friends of the boys mother, they all in a group that worked the same street and I think that the boys are targeting these women as the boys think that the women did nothing to help keep their mother safe and the boys are dumping the bodies in places that their mother left them when she was working" Hotch said "that is a big find and will be quite helpful thank you Penelope" as he stood up and made is way out of the conference room to go and find the sheriff.

Once Hotch found the sheriff he asked "do you know which street Maggie Withers worked on" the sheriff nodded and said "yeah I was one of the first to respond when her body was found" Hotch said "I would like to have some plain clothed officers patrolling around the area to see if the boys approach any of the women as our technical analyst was able to get an idea as to why Maggie's sons are doing what their doing" sheriff Wilcox said "are you sure that it is Brayden and Jacob that are killing these women" Hotch nodded and said "we have several images of them from cameras that were at the dump site and our analyst ran the images through her facial recognition software and it came back to Brayden and then they found Jacob's necklace under a garbage can at the last dump site."

Sheriff Wilcox couldn't believe it he quickly say to Hotch "alright I will get some officers together and let them know what is going on" Hotch said "I will call a briefing in a few minutes so we can discuss the profile, if you could get everyone to gather around I will go and get the rest of my team and we get started" sheriff Wilcox turned and headed to gather all his officers as Hotch turned and headed back to the conference room to gather his team, Penelope and Derek had gone back to the room where Penelope was working so aft Hotch let Rossi, Reid, Emily and JJ know about the briefing he made his way to Penelope's little work office and told them too about the briefing Penelope unplugged her laptop and closed the lid and the Derek took her hand and they made their way to where everyone else was standing around waiting.

With the Maine police officers gathered in the room the BAU team began the briefing Hotch started by saying "the unsub's we are looking for are teenaged boys aged 15 and 17 years old and it is believed that the boys have been killing street workers that belong to the same group that their mother belonged to before she was killed" Derek continued "now the boys are also dumping these women in places that they were dumped by their mother when she was off working" Hotch took over again and said "now we are planning on patrolling the area around where the women work so that we can see if the boys show up and if they do we will make an arrest."

When the briefing was over everyone went back to work, an hour and a half later the sun was starting to go down and all the officers that would going out on patrol were all changed in to their civilian clothing and were getting ready to leave the station there were 3 teams of officers as well as the BAU team, Derek wanted to stay as he was hesitant to leave Penelope there by herself with the other officers he had noticed that a few of the male officers were staring at all three of the women and each of the men stuck closely to their wives so as to ward off any unwanted flirting from other men but that still did curve the stares that they would get but the team needed Derek to be level headed so that they could catch these boys and return home.

The BAU team where separated in to teams of two, the street that the women worked was right beside the park where on of the victims was found so JJ and Reid were set up there with a picnic so that it just looked like they were having a romantic picnic dinner but they were still watching everything that was going on around them Hotch and Emily were sitting a on a park bench drinking coffee while Derek and Rossi were in their SUV siting in the side street not far from where he women were standing, Derek looked at his watch he was wondering what Penelope was doing right at this moment and then out of the blue he hears his cell phone ringing with the song that was his Baby Girl's ringtone he pulled it off his belt and answered "hey there Sexy Mama I was just thinking about you."

Penelope smiled to herself and said "how is it going out there Hot Stuff" Derek sighed and said "it is really slow at the moment and we have had no sight of the boys yet" but Derek was cut off when Hotch's voice came over the two way radio saying "the boys have been spotted not far from team 2 on the other side of the park, lets just sit tight and wait for them to show up and try and get the one of the women" Derek went to say something but Penelope beat him to it and said "not long now Handsome and it will be all over" Rossi was think about Fran and pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number he put the phone to his ear and on the second ring she answered "hey there my Handsome husband" there was a little sexual tone to her voice Dave was really missing his wife and he said "hello my Gorgeous Bella."

Fran smiled she was really missing her husband and she said "when are you going to be home My Love" Dave replied "we are on patrol at the moment waiting for the unsub's to appear so that we can make the arrests and then we will get all the paperwork done tonight so that we can be home tomorrow morning" Fran bit her bottom lip and let a little moan slip she couldn't wait for him to come home she really needed to have her man in her arms she said "ok then call me when you get back to the hotel and be safe My Love" Dave said "I will call you when I get back to the hotel and I will be safe I promise, I have to go now Bella" Fran said "ok My Love bye" Dave hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

Brayden and Jacob drove around to where the women were standing waiting for clients to turn up, Jacob parked the car and they got and made their way towards the girls Jacob could tell that there was something strange going on he felt as though he was being watched he stopped and put his hand out to stop Brayden as he started looking around and that is when he saw Hotch talking into a two way radio and he knew that tonight they were not going to be able to get one of the women, Jacob turned to Brayden and said "let's go" Brayden said "but I thought we were going to get our next target" Jacob replied "we were going to but they are being watched and so are we, see over there" he pointed to the park bench where Hotch and Emily were sitting.


	58. Chapter 58

Friends And Lovers

Ch 58

Jacob and Brayden looked at each other before slowly turning around and heading back toward their van, Hotch looked up and said, "we've been spotted, we've been spotted, all units move in, move in". It was then that Emily and Hotch jumped up off the bench and ran toward the two now running suspects.

Jacob looked up and saw people running at them from all directions, he looked at his brother and said, "you know that we can't let them catch us right Bray"?, he said, "I know, I know, we can't go to jail and we won't". The brothers stopped and looked at each other and Josh said, "I love you Bray".

Brayden smiled and said, "I love you to Jacob", they then turned around and took aim at anybody that was heading toward them and a few seconds later the area was filled with the sound of gunshots as Hotch and Emily watched the brothers bodies hit the ground. The rest of the team headed toward and Emily as they watched the police quickly move in to check for signs of life.

Hotch shook his head when the officer shook his head and said, "they're dead", Dave said, "how about we head back to the station and get the rest of the team and head to the jet, I am needing to see my gorgeous wife". Hotch smiled and said, "sounds good Dave, lets head back and get our stuff gathered up and get the paperwork finished and head to the hotel".

The team sighed happily as they started taking their vests off while they headed toward their cars, once Derek got into the car he pulled his cell off of his side and dialed a famaliar number and sat back and smiled as he waited for her to answer. Penelope sat back in her chair and smiled as she picked her cell up off the table.

After a couple of rings she teasingly said, "rainmaker how wet do you want it"?, Derek laughed and said, "I want it soaking wet baby girl", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "you got it hotstuff". Derek sighed and said, "it's over baby, we are heading back to the station", she leaned forward in her chair and said, "were you able to arrest the brothers"?, Derek laid his head back against the headrest and said, "no they chose death by cop".

Penelope said, "why didn't they just give up"?, Derek said, "they didn't want to go to prison for what they did so they pulled their guns on us and they were quickly taken out". Penelope said, "does this mean that we are heading home"?, he laughed and said, "soon baby soon but first we need to get our stuff and and do our paperwork and since it is getting so late we are going to stay the night and get an early start first thing tomorrow".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I'll go ahead and get my stuff ready so that when you are finished with your paperwork we can head back to the hotel". He smiled and said, "sounds good goddess and then we can relax and unwind", she smiled and said, "does that mean that I can have my wicked way with you"?, he laughed and said, "you know it".

Derek said, "I love you goddess and we will be there in a few minutes", she sighed happiy and said, "alright handsome, "I'll see ya soon", Derek smiled and said, "alright gorgeous, see ya soon" before the call ended. Penelope rubbed her stomacn and smiled as she laid her cell back down on the desk.

A few minutes later the team walked into the station and while the rest of the team headed to the conference room to get their paperwork done so they could head back to the hotel, Derek headed to find his wife. Penelope opened the door and started to head out into the hall when her husband backed her back into the room and closed the door.

Seconds later Penelope felt two lips crashing on hers, her arms wrapped around her husbands waist and she moaned as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for a few minutes before they pulled apart. Derek rested his forehead against Penelopes and he then said, "I missed you goddess".

She took a deep breath and said, "I missed you to handsome", she kissed his lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to get you back to the hotel because I want to show my wife how much I love her". She intertwined their fingers and said, "well then, let's get that paperwork done".

They both laughed as they headed to join the team in the conference room, Penelope looked at her husband and whispered, "the sooner you get your paperwork done the sooner I can ravish you", he grinned as they headed inside the conference room.


	59. Chapter 59

This chapter has sexual content

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 59

Finally the paperwork was done and the team headed back to the hotel Derek and Penelope couldn't keep their hands off each other as they sat in the back seat while Hotch drove and Emily was in the passenger seat, Emily looked over her shoulder as she was about to ask Penelope something but when she saw the couple she decided it could wait until later, penelope and Derek were in the middle of a hot and heavy make-out session in he back of the SUV not caring that their boss and coworker were in the front Derek's hands rested gentle on Penelope's tiny baby bump.

Arriving back at the hotel everyone headed straight to their rooms, the moment that Derek and Penelope entered their room they once again couldn't keep their hands off each other Derek pushed Penelope's cardigan off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor before he began to unzip her dress while Penelope pushed Derek's leather jacket off and it joined the quickly growing pile of clothes before she started on his shirt buttons as she undid each button she kissed the newly exposed skin until she reached the last button she pulled his shirt from his jeans and pushed it off his shoulders.

Derek had his head buried in the crook of Penelope's neck placing butterfly kisses to the soft and sensitive skin behind her ear he even let a little moan slip from his lips as she traced the outline of his hard cock before moving her hands to his belt buckle she undid his belt and pulled it from the loops df his jeans and threw it over his shoulder, Derek slipped the drees off Penelope's shoulders and let it slide down her arms and then Penelope dropped her hands from Derek's pants and let her dress fall to the floor completely, Derek pulled Penelope against his chest and reached around her to unclasped her bra which he quickly removed and add to the pile on the floor.

Penelope quickly went back to helping Derek rid his pants she pushed his jeans off his hips and down his muscular thighs until they could fall to his feet, Derek stepped out of his jeans and picked Penelope up he captured her lips the kiss was gentle and loving as he stumbled over all their clothing as they made their way over to the bed when they got to the bed, Derek crawled up on the bed and gently laid Penelope down in the middle of the bed his lips still connected with hers he then broke the kiss and trailed his lips from hers down to her breasts he flicked her nipple with his tongue a few times.

Derek continued to tease Penelope's nipples until she was moaning his name and wiggling around under him, she arched her back off the bed and pushed her beautiful breasts further into his mouth as her hands came to the back of his head pulling him closer he took her nipple onto his mouth and sucked on it he gently grazed the erect nub with his teeth which almost sent Penelope over the edge, Derek had never seen his Baby Girl like she was wanton and there was nothing that would stop him from giving her what she wanted.

Penelope incredibly horny and she couldn't take it anymore she rolled them over so that she was now straddling his hips she began rocking back and forth her dripping core grinding on his rock hard erection that was now poking out the top of his boxers, she placed her hands on his chest she dug her nails in just a little before she began to trail the nails down his god like body until her hands reached the elastic waistband of his boxers she slipped back a little so that she was now sitting on his thighs, Derek let out a primal groan as he watched Penelope trace her nail over the sensitive area just below the head do his manhood it took all of his self control not to pull her up and flip them over again and have his wicked way with her, Penelope noticed that Derek was starting to leak a little pre-cum she moved so that she was now beside him as she hooked her fingers into the waistband and tried to pull his boxers down.

Derek lifted his hips to help her and soon his boxers we're pulled from his feet and tossed across the room Penelope threw her leg over him so that she was once again straddling him as she moved back up his body until she was sitting on his cock, Derek wasted no time he reached around and grabbed the back of Penelope's panties and in one swift flick of his wrist he tore her panties off her Penelope let out a gasp when she heard the rip but she knew that he was just as ready as she was, Penelope raised her hips and fraction and took Derek's cock in her hand lining it up with her dripping entrance she then placed her hand on Derek's chest pushing herself up before she slowly sank down on him they both moaned in pleasure as they became joined as one.

Meanwhile in the room next door Hotch and Emily were laying on their bed watching what was left of the nightly movie when suddenly they heard "ooooohhhhh my godddd Derek that's it right there oooohhhh godddd I'm I'm gonna" derek pulled her down and crashed his lips to hers so that he could try and quieten her so that the whole hotel didn't hear her he felt Penelope clamp down on him as her orgasm ripped through her body and as much as he needed release he was trying to hold on just a little longer he was nowhere near ready for this to be over, Emily locked at Hotch and she couldn't help but laugh Hotch started laughing with her before he said "next time I am going to try and get all our rooms so that there is at least one room separating each of our rooms" Emily smiled and said "that sounds like a great idea."

Penelope's orgasm had left her exhausted and she was now laying on Derek's chest so he took the opportunity to flip them over he was now hovering over her gorgeous body both of them covered in a fine layer of sweat, once Derek got Penelope settled on the bed he took her legs from around his waist and took one in each hand and sat back on his heels and slowly he began moving in and out of her this new position was something Penelope had never tried before and she couldn't believe how good it felt, Derek's picked up his pace and soon he was pounding into her until he felt her tighten around him again as her orgasm approached and he knew that he would not be able to hold out this time and said "cum with me Baby Girl" and with a few more thrusts if his hips they exploded together screaming each others names.

Derek lowered himself so that he was leaning gently on Penelope but made sure not put his full weight on her he kissed her lips and said "I have been wanting to do that all day, you Goddess are absolutely amazing" Penelope bought her hand to his face and said "no My Chocolate God you are the amazing one" Derek rolled off her and on to the bed he smiled and said "I love Baby Girl" Penelope rolled one to her side so that she was facing him and said "I love you too Hot Stuff" but he didn't hear her as he had drifted off Penelope smiled and kissed his lips before she too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep holding her husband, the father of her children and the love of her life.


	60. Chapter 60

Friends And Lovers

Ch 60

Penelope opened her eyes the next morning when she felt Derek's lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "good morning to you to hotstuff", he smiled and said, "good morning gorgeous". Penelope yawned and said, "you were amazing lastnight", he smiled against her neck and said, "it was you that was amazing".

She rolled over onto her back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, when she felt his lips on hers she couldn't help but moan. Derek wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, they pulled apart when Derek's cell started ringing, he rolled over and picked it up and said, "Morgan".

JJ laughed and said, "we are gonna have breakfast before we head to the jet", Derek yawned and said, "alright Jayje, we will get dressed and be right down", after the call ended Penelope said, "what's going on with my sunshine this morning"?, he laughed and said, "the team is having some breakfast before we head to the jet".

She yawned and said, "so I guess we better get up and get dressed because this momma is starving", he rubbed her stomach adn said, "well then I better get my wife and baby some food, I can't have them starving on my watch". Penelope kissed his lips gently before getting up and heading into the bathroom with her go bag".

When she came out a few minutes later Derek whistled and said, "lookingggggggg good goddess", she laughed and said, "you aren't so bad your sexy self". He put the last of his clothes in his go bag and walked over and kissed her on the lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me", she rubbed her stomach and said, "and these little ones here are the best parts of you and me". He kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "woman if we don't get out of here I'm gonna rip that dress off of you and take you on every surface in this room".

She laughed and said, "andddddddd is that suppose to be a bad thing"?, he winked at her and said, "not at all baby, not at all buttttttt if we don't get downstairs soon they are going to send a search party up looking for us". She grinned as she gently squeezed his hand and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way".

When they joined the rest of the team at the table the waitress walked over and handed everybody a menu and said, "I will be back in a few minutes to take your order". Everybody was discussing what they were going to have and after a few minutes the waitress came back over and took everybody's order.

Dave smiled and said, "I don't know about you guys but I am more than ready to head back home", JJ smiled and said, "I am missing my baby something awful". Emily smiled and said, "me to and when we go home I am going to spend the weekend just doing what Jack wants to do", Hotch laughed and said, "you do realize that he will want to play outside all day and watch movies until he falls asleep don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep and I can't wait".

Reid smiled when he saw their food being carried over to the table, he looked at JJ and said, "I'm starving this morning", Derek smirked and said, "way to go pretty boy". Reid looked at him and said, "what are you talking about Morgan"?, he grinned as he took a bite of ham and said, "you were getting busy lastnight".

Reid blushed and Penelope said, "now now hotstuff don't be picking on my little genius", Derek smiled at Reid and said, "sorry Reid, I was only playing with ya". Reid laughed and said, "not a problem Morgan", he took a sip of his coffee and said, "oh by the way you were right on what you thought, JJ and I were getting busy lastnight", Derek spit his juice all over his part of the table.

JJ laughed and said, "well Morgan you asked for it", he wiped up the table and said, "that I did Jayje, that I did", they all sat laughing and talking as they finished their breakfast and soon they were heading toward the airfield. Once everybody was on the plane and buckled in it soon took off heading back toward Virginia.

A few minutes into the flight Penelope laid her head on her husbands chest and said, "I think I'm gonna take a nap handsome", he kissed the top of her head and said, "alright goddess, I'll wake you up when we get back to Virginia". She nodded her head and said, "thanks handsome", after she closed her eyes and started to lightly snore Derek smiled as he closed his eyes and joined her in a nap.


	61. Chapter 61

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 61

Three Months Later

The last few months had gone by so quickly and now at 5 months pregnant Penelope was getting dressed so that she could get to her doctors appointment so that she and Derek could find out the sex of their twins so that they could finish getting the nursery done being that most of the nursery was done for them by the team while they were on their honeymoon, Penelope was bought out of her reverie when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and began to rub her belly Derek felt kicks against his hands as he leaned in and said "are you ready go Baby Girl" Penelope moved her hands to join his on her belly and said "you bet I am Hot Stuff" Derek leaned in and kissed her neck before he pulled back as he said "well let's go."

Derek and Penelope left the house hand in hand and made their way to the car Derek opened the car door and helped Penelope into her seat as she settled into her seat he rubbed gentle circles over her now very swollen belly before he leaned in and kissed her lips, Penelope wanted to deepen the kiss but she knew if she did they wouldn't make it to the appointment on time Derek broke the kiss and said "I can't wait to see what our little ones are, I am so excited" Penelope caressed his cheek and said "me either Handsome, me either" and with that Derek pulled back and closed the door he walked around to the drivers side and got in his seat.

Finally they arrived at the doctors office and Derek parked his SUV in a spot closest to the door so that Penelope didn't have to walk that far he got out and made his way to Penelope's side and helped her out and then took her hand in his and they walked into the doctors office well Derek walked while Penelope waddled her free hand under her belly, Derek lead Penelope over to the seats while he went and signed them in knowing that her feet were already starting to swell once they were signed in he turned around to head back to her he noticed that she had both hands on her belly the twins must have been kicking up a storm as he walked back to his Goddess he could hear her whispering to her belly she was saying "please cooperate with the doctor today so that Mama and Dada can see what you are going to be" she smiled when she was rewarded with kicks to both her hands.

It wasn't long before the nurse came out and said "Penelope Morgan" Derek stood up and reached out for one of Penelope's hands which she gladly gave him as she pushed herself up with her other hand as Derek pulled gently on the one he had and they headed towards the nurse and then followed her into an examination room where she conducted some checks on Penelope's blood pressure, weight before handing Penelope a small jar for pee sample, Penelope sighed as she waddled her way towards the bathroom where she quickly got the sample the nurse needed she wrapped it in some paper towel and washed up before heading back to the exam room, she handed the nurse the jar and the nurse then took some test strips to make sure that there was no protein in the pee sample as that could indicate that there maybe a problem but thankfully there was none.

Soon there was a knock at the door and then the door opened and in came Dr. Sullivan and she said "how are you doing today Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Penelope smiled and said "We are great than you and how are you Dr. Sullivan" Dr. Sullivan said "I am good thank you, so are you ready to see your babies" Derek said "we are very excited to be finding out what our twins are going to be" Dr. Sullivan said "we'll lets just hope that they are going to cooperate" Penelope laughed and said "I had a talking with them while I as in the waiting room and I received kicks from both of them so one think is for sure they are very active" Dr. Sullivan said "that is good to hear that they are active, so let's get this show on the road shall we now if I can get you to lay back on the bed and lift your shirt for me please."

Penelope laid back on the bed and lifted her shirt to beneath her breast as Dr. Sullivan placed a towel across Penelope's hips and tucked it into her top of her skirt so that none of the gel got on her skirt before picking up the gel and said "now this is going to be a little cold" as she squirted the gel on to Penelope's belly, Penelope jumped a little at the coldness of the gel she had forgotten how cold it was Dr. Sullivan picked up the wand and placed it on Penelope's belly and she began to spread the gel out she pressed a few buttons on the machine and watched as the babies appeared on the screen, Penelope and Derek had their eyes glued to big screen on the wall that was connected to the ultrasound machine as they watched Dr. Sullivan began to take each of the babies measurements before moving the wand so that she could find the babies genitals.

Dr. Sullivan finally found what she was looking for and as Derek continued to stare at the screen he said "is that a little penis I just saw" Dr. Sullivan laughed and said "yes that would correct Mr. Morgan, baby A is a boy" she then moved the wand over to the baby B and found what she was looking for again and then she said "congratulations you are having identical twin boys" Penelope felt tears building in her eyes as Derek said "did you say identical boys" Dr. Sullivan nodded and said "yes I did and they are growing perfectly" Penelope was speechless as her tears now began rolling down her cheeks Derek turned to Penelope and noticed that she was crying and he said "Goddess why are you crying" Penelope sobbed as she said "these tears are tears of joy Handsome, I can't believe we are gonna have little boys that are going to look just like their Dada"


	62. Chapter 62

Friends And Lovers

Ch 62

Penelope smiled as she watched Derek wipe the gel off her stomach, he then leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "daddy loves you so so much little guys and we can't wait to meet you in a few months". Penelope put her hand on his and said, "two little boys, I can't wait to see two little hotstuffs running around".

Derek laughed and said, "soon you will have three hotstuffs", she winked at him and smiled as he helped pull her up, she looked over at Dr. Sullivan when she asked, "would you two like a copy of the ultrasound"?, they looked at each other and smiled and said, "yes" in unison, she laughed as she printed off two copies and handed them to the very happy couple.

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I can't wait to finish decorating the nursery for our little boys", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "me either goddess, it will be easier now that we know we are having twin sons", she nodded her head as she looked down at the picture of the little babies that were growing inside her.

Doctor Sullivan was writing some things down in Penelopes chart and when she was finished she said, "as the pregnancy gets farther along I will want to see you every week and with you carrying twins you could deliver early". Penelope said, "early, how early are we talking about here"?, the doctor smiled and said, "it depends, some women deliver at 7 months, some 8 and then some deliver on time, it all depends when the babies want to make their way into the world".

Penelope looked up from the picture when Dr. Sullivan said, "everything is progressing great with the twins and I want to see you in a month unless you start having problems". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "thanks for everything doctor", she turned off the ultrasound machine and said, "you are more than welcome".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and smiled as they made their way toward the car, Derek smiled and said, "are you ready to head to work pretty lady"?, she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "I am but can you get me a double chocolate milkshake first"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "anything for you goddess".

Derek opened the passenger door and stepped back as his wife sat down in the seat, Derek reached over her and buckled the belt, he then kissed the top of her head before closing the door and walking around to the drivers side of the car. Once he got inside the car he said, "would you like to get the milkshake from Freds"?, she licked her lips and said, "ohhhhhh yes, they make theirs soooooo thick".

Derek laughed as he started the car and put it in reverse and backed out of his parking spot, as they pulled out of the parking lot Penelope looked down at her stomach and smiled, she couldn't believe it that in a few months she was going to have twin sons and identical twin sons at that, she was both happy and nervous at the same time.

Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "what if I'm not a good mom, what if I mix up the babies, what if"?, Derek said, "woah woah baby girl, you need to calm down here. She took a deep breath and said, "you are going to be a great mom, you are an amazing woman and our boys are going to love you just as much as I do".

She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and she said, "thanks handsome", when they pulled up in front of Freds Derek pulled his cell out and smiled as he looked down at the text, he sent a one word reply and then looked at Penelope and said, "we have been given the day off sooooooooo after I get you your milkshake we are heading home so you my love can rest and take care of yourself and our sons".

She smiled as she watched her husband get out of the car and head inside and a few minutes later she watched as he headed outside and got in the car and handed her milkshake to her. As they started home they were laughing and talking about the nursery and she got to talking about a beautiful quilt that she saw online that she would love to have.

The trip home didn't take long and before they knew it they were pulling up in front of the house, Derek got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened her door. Penelope unbuckled her belt and put her hand in Derek's and she sighed as he helped her up, she kissed his cheek and said, "thanks handsome, it is getting harder and harder for me to get up".

He smiled and said, "you are very welcome goddess, I will do anything I can to help you", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "anythinggggg my sexy husband"?, he laughed and said, "yes gorgeous anything". She smiled at him and said, "a little later can you rub my swollen feet"?, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "I sure can".

Derek opened the door and when they stepped inside Penelope looked up when she heard the team squealing,

"SURPRISEEEEEEE", she clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhhh how did you guys know"?, Reid said, "do you remember Derek getting a text while you were out"?, she nodded her head and said, "let me guess that was you letting Derek know that everything was set up"?, JJ hugged her and said, "guilty as charged Garcie".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh do I smell chinese food"?, Rossi hugged Penelope and said, "that you do kitten", Penelope said, "you all are amazing, I have been craving chinese all day". Derek smiled as JJ and Emily led Penelope through to the dining room, she wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhh this is amazing but you guys didn't have to do all of this".

JJ grinned and said, "we know we didn't have to but we wanted to and since we all have the rest of the day off what better way to spend it then with family". Penelope smiled and said, "so true sunshine, so true, they all sat down at the table and grinned as they started eating the delicious food that was sitting on the table.


	63. Chapter 63

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 63

Two and Half Months Later

Penelope is now 7 months pregnant and also now on maternity leave she was forced to go on leave as she could deliver at anytime between now and the next month, Fran was spending a lot time at Derek and Penelope's house do that there was always someone with Penelope Fran was also helping Penelope with a few of the last minute trips to the store making sure that they had everything, everything in the nursery was complete Derek has assembled the second crib last month so now all that need to be done was the assembly of the bassinets for downstairs which would be done on the weekend if the team were not on a case.

Fran and Penelope were in the middle of getting all the babies clothes that been washed, folded so that they would be ready Penelope bent forward to place the outfit she had just folded onto the pile when she felt a twinge in her lower back but she figured it was just one of the twins kicking so she didn't think anything of it and continued on with what she was doing, looking up at the clock she saw it was nearly lunch time and she turned to Fran and said "Mamma I would like to go and have lunch with my husband at the office" Fran eyed Penelope cautiously before saying "Honey do you really think that is a good idea remember what the doctor said" Penelope nodded and said "I remember Mamma but I would still like to go and have lunch with my husband and I am sure your husband wouldn't mind a visit from you either."

Penelope watched Fran's facial expression and she knew that she was contemplating the idea of having lunch with her sexy husband, Fran turned to Penelope and said "ok I will take you the office but first I want to check you over to make sure that everything is ok" Penelope sighed and said "ok Mamma" it was very handy having a former midwife as a mother in law as she got up off the couch she felt the twinge again only this time it was a little more intense and she quickly turned away from Fran so that Fran wouldn't see the wince of pain on her face Penelope made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom while Fran quickly ran to the car to get her medical kit, Fran made her way upstairs and into Derek and Penelope's bedroom where she found Penelope laying on the bed waiting.

Fran quickly got to work checking Penelope over checking her blood pressure, listening to the twins heartbeats which were perfect Fran then asked "Honey are you having any pain or are you experiencing any contractions" immediately Penelope shook her head and said "no Mamma I am fine, why do you ask" Fran replied "I was just asking that is all because if you were having either then I wouldn't be taking you anywhere" Penelope knew that it was not right to lie to Fran but she really wanted to get out of the house for awhile but again she said "I am perfectly fine Mamma well except for the little one that is playing football with my kidney which really hurts" Fran had a feeling that Penelope was lying but she wasn't quite sure.

Now that Fran had checked Penelope over she was happy that Penelope was not in labor,

that was one thing less to worry about but even so Fran was going to make sure that Penelope had her hospital bag in the car so that if she did happen to go into labor then they would have it, Fran said "Penelope I would like to have your hospital bag in the car just incase you happen to go into labor at anytime" Penelope nodded her head and went into her walk-in closet and grabbed the duffel bag off the seat that was in there and passed it to Fran as she slipped on a pair of black ballet flats, Penelope walked out of her closet her hands resting on top of her belly all she could feel was her sons kicking her and she loved every minute of it but she couldn't wait to meet her little boys.

Penelope made her way down the stairs and towards the door where she grabbed her purse, cell phone and keys before she turned around to Fran who was now at the bottom of the stairs and said "how does Chinese sound for lunch Mamma" Fran smiled and said "that sound good, why don't you call and place the order and we will pick it up on our way to the FBI office" Penelope nodded as she started dialing the number for the Chinese restaurant that was near the FBI building so that it would still be hot when they got to their men after Penelope finished placing the order she hung up her cell and said "I ordered enough for the whole team and it will be ready in 30 minutes" Fran nodded as she made her way to the door where she grabbed her purse and keys, and soon they were out the door and heading to the car.

During the 25 minute drive to the Chinese restaurant Penelope was getting the twinges in her back again but they were now starting to move towards her belly and they were beginning to get very intense she had to try and keep herself from pulling faces and making any noise as then Fran would know that something was not right, Fran pulled into the restaurant car park and said "I will be back in a few minutes" Penelope wasn't game enough to open her mouth because she was unsure of whether her voice would indicate that she was in pain so she just nodded her head and watched Fran get out of the car, when Fran was far enough away for the car Penelope let out a heavy groan she was now clutching on to the sides of the car seat and then all of a sudden the pain was gone again to which she was glad as she took slow breaths to regain control of her breathing just in time to see Fran exit the restaurant carrying the bags of food.

Finally they arrived at the FBI building and Fran parked the car next to Dave's SUV and got out of the car she was just getting the bags of food out and was about to go around and help Penelope out of the car but she was already out and was waiting quickly they made their way to the elevator and Penelope pushed the button to the seventh floor before leaning back against the side of the elevator her hands resting under her belly supporting the weight due to the fact that she was 7 months pregnant but looked like she was ready pop at any second, the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened Fran and Penelope exited the elevator and made their way through the double glass doors and headed towards the round table room where they could all sit and eat together.

Penelope was half way across the bullpen when she heard the deep tone of her husbands voice say "Baby Girl what on earth are you doing here, you should be at home resting" Penelope turned around and gave Derek the smile that he loved so much before she said "well Handsome I was getting bored and restless at home so I asked Mamma to bring me here so that I could have lunch with you but not I will get Mamma to take me home again" Penelope's smile has now turned into a pout, Derek quickly makes his way over to Penelope and wraps her in his arms and said "I am sorry Baby I didn't realize that you were going stir crazy sitting at home all day but I am glad your here I have missed you today, now how about that lunch you were talking about."

Derek and Penelope made their way up the the round table room and had just entered the room when Derek heard her wince he pulled away and looked at her and said "Baby Girl are you ok" Penelope nodded but was unable to speak she reached out and gripped his hand and pretty quickly the pain that she had was gone again she looked at Derek who was looking at her cautiously and he said "what happened Baby" Penelope sighed and said "one of our little boys is amusing himself by kicking the crap out of my kidney and that time it just really really hurt that is all believe me Mamma insisted on checking me over before we left the house" Derek raised his eyebrow and said "now Baby Girl you know I can tell when your lying and right now you are telling me big fibs so out with it."

Just as Penelope was about to tell Derek what was really happening everyone can walking into the room they were all laughing until they saw the sight in front of them and they could tell that they had just walked in on something but they weren't quite sure what, Em and JJ walked over to Penelope and wrapped her in a hug they both placed their hands on her belly and gave it a gentle rub, JJ said "I can't believe how big you have gotten since I saw you last" Penelope said "yeah I know I feel like a beached whale" Em said "well PG not long to go now and you will have your beautiful little boys in yours arms" Penelope smiled as she thought yeah we may not be waiting to long either but as she opened her mouth to say something she was struck with a pain so intense that it had her almost doubled over.

Fran dropped the bags of food on the table and quickly ran to Penelope's side Rossi said "grab Kitten a chair" Derek pulled the chair that was behind them out and helped Penelope sit down once she was sitting he dropped to his knees beside her as Fran studied the expressions on Penelope's face, Derek held Penelope's hand in his and Penelope was squeezing it pretty tight as the pain rippled through her body until finally the pain subsided, Fran said "Pen how long have you been getting those" Penelope bit her bottom lip and said "the first one started in the car while you were in the restaurant getting lunch" Fran nodded as bought her hands to Penelope's belly and began to feel for any signs that she was beginning to go into labor.

Penelope looked around at everyone that was standing in the room with them each of their faces held a concerned expression she then said "I am fine everyone it is just a few twinges here and there it is nothing to worry about" Fran said "Pen I disagree with that yes you maybe fine but I have a feeling... no I am 100% sure that you are in the first phase of labor, now it could be a while or it could happen very quickly and I think we should get you to the hospital soon rather than later" Penelope looked at Fran and said "no Mamma I came to have lunch with everyone and that is what I intent to do so the quicker we get lunch happening the quicker it will be for you to get me to the hospital" Fran was a little shocked but nodded as Derek said "but Baby Girl" Penelope cut him off and said "but don't Baby Girl me Handsome I came to have lunch and that is what I am going to do, I don't want to argue."

Derek sighed he knew hat when is Baby Girl wanted to do something there was no way on earth that he was going to try and get her to change her mind and he put his hands up in defeat and said "well then lets eat" and with that everyone took their seat and Rossi began handing out the paper plates as Fran began pulling the food from the bags and placing it in the middle of the table so that everyone could help themselves to what ever they wanted, just then Penelope stood up and excused herself for a few minutes so that she could use the bathroom JJ stood up and said "I'll come with you Garcie" and the two of them left the round table room and headed to the bathroom, once in the bathroom Penelope grabbed at her belly and groaned as she was hit with another pain she grabbed the counter to stabilize herself she then felt JJ standing beside her rubbing the centre of her lower back which she found helped to ease the pain.


	64. Chapter 64

Friends And Lovers

Ch 64

Penelope looked up at JJ and said, "Jayje maybe it's time to get me to the hospital", JJ said, "I think that is a good idea Garcie", Penelope turned around to head back to get Derek when she suddenly felt a warm liquid gush all over her feet and legs. She looked down and said, "ohhhhhhh god Jayje my water just broke".

JJ said, "ok Garcie let's go and get your husband", she wrapped her arm around Penelope's waist and said, "it's going to be alright Garcie", when they got out into the empty bull pen JJ screamed, "DEREKKKKKKK". Derek jumped up out of his seat and ran toward JJ and Penelope and said, "what's wrong JJ"?, Penelope looked up at him and said, "there is going to be a change of plans handsome because my water broke".

Derek said, "well then goddess let's get you to the hospital", JJ said, "you two go ahead and I will let everybody else know what's going on", Derek led Penelope toward the elevator as JJ headed into the round table room. Derek led Penelope onto the elevator and kissed the top of her head and said, "baby I knew it was a bad idea to go ahead with lunch first".

She looked up at him and said, "please don't be mad at me Derek", he said, "ohhhh sweetness I'm not mad at you I just want you to be careful because I don't know what I would do without you". She rubbed her stomach and squeezed his hand as the first contraction rolled over her like a wave, when it was over she said, "ohhhhhhh god Derek, I need to sit down, I need to sit down".

When the doors opened Derek picked Penelope up and carried her toward the SUV, when they got over there he gently stood her up on her feet while he opened the door. She was hit with her second contraction as she climbed inside the car, after she sat down Derek stood there talking to her trying to calm her down.

When the contraction was over he latched her seatbelt and closed her door before running around to the drivers side of the car, it didn't take but a few seconds before he hit the highway and a trip that would normally take 30 minutes only took Derek 15 today. When they pulled into the ER entrance he got out and ran around to the passengers side and opened the door.

When he was helping Penelope out of the car he looked up to see a doctor and several orderlies pushing a gurney toward him, when they had hold of his baby girl he stepped aside and let them load her onto the gurney and race her inside. Once Penelope is inside her cubicle the doctor checks her and says, "she is fully dilated and ready to deliver".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "are you ready to meet your sons"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am goddess, I am", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you". Penelope winked at him and said, "I love you to", the doctor smiled and said, "alright Penelope on the next contraction I need you to push for me ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "ok doctor".

Penelope felt the contraction coming and said, "it's coming", the doctor raised the sheet up and said, "alright Penelope push", Penelope squeezed Derek's hand as she started pushing. The doctor said, "1, 2, 3, 4 and rest". Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you are doing a great job baby", she smiled and said, "I love you", he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you to goddess".

The doctor looked at the monitor and said, "on the next contraction I need you to push just like you did on the other one", she nodded her head yes as she felt the contraction hitting her. The doctor said, "alright 1, 2, 3, 4 anddddddd rest". Penelope smiled when the doctor said, "alright Penelope one more push and you will be holding your first son".

It didn't take long before another contraction hit and at the end of another hard push Penelope heard the cry of her first son", she watched as the doctor held the baby up and said, "here he is momma, here is your son". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh Derek he looks just like you", the doctor said, "would you like to cut the cord Derek"?, he nodded his head and cut between the two clamps.

Penelope watched as the doctor handed the baby to a nurse, she said, "we are just going to weigh and measure him and in a little bit you will get to see him again". Penelope waved and said, "bye bye baby boy, momma will see you in a few minutes", when the nurse walked the first baby over to the counter Penelope said, "ohhhhhh here comes another one".

The doctor said, "alright Penelope the other baby is crowning so it will only be a couple of pushes until you will be holding your second son in your arms". She smiled and looked at Derek and said, "your a daddy Derek", he kissed her lips and said, "and you are a mommy", a few seconds later she was hit with another contraction.

The contraction ended and the doctor said, "alright Penelope one more push and then your son will be here", she squeezed Dereks hand and pushed hard and she stopped when she heard the baby cry. She looked up at the doctor and said, "how is he"?, she smiled and held him up and said, "take a look mommy, here he is".

Penelope started crying as she saw the second little face before her and she realized that everything she had been through was so worth it because now she had the worlds greatest husband and two adorable sons and she couldn't be happier about it.


	65. Chapter 65

Friends and Lovers

Chapter 65

Derek leaned in and gave Penelope a kiss as the nurse took their second son so that she could go get him cleaned up, weighed and measured Penelope watched he nurse head over to the area where he would cleaned off she turned to Derek and said "Handsome can you go get some photos of them please" Derek smiled and said "you bet Baby Girl, you bet" he kissed the top of her head and made his way over to where the boys were being checked over he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began snapping a few photos of the boys, both boys were having a little bit of trouble breathing and had a nurse holding a tube with oxygen flowing through it to their noses helping them.

By the time Penelope had been cleaned up and changed into a hospital gown Derek was walking back over to Penelope's bed side with a baby in each arm he couldn't believe that they were finally here he looked down at the two little boys who were screwing up their little faces due to the bright light and making little noises as they tried to suck on their fist through the blankets, they each had little hats on their head that were marked with A and B so that they knew which baby was which, Derek bent down and held the twins so that Penelope could see them she reached out and carefully took her son that Derek held in his right arm and noticed that his little hat had the B on in it she cradled him in her arm before leaning down to kiss his little forehead.

Derek was about to say something when the doctor came into the cubicle and said "Mrs. Morgan we will be getting ready to take you and your babies up to the maternity floor in a few minutes" Penelope smiled and said "thank you doctor" the doctor smiled and then turned and left a few minutes later an orderly came into the cubicle with a wheelchair and said "do you need any help Ma'am" Penelope passed their son back to Derek and shook her head as she uncovered herself and put her feet over the side of the bed before slipping off the bed on to her feet she was a little unsteady but thankfully the orderly was there and helped her into the wheelchair he grabbed the plastic bag that her wet clothes in it and hung it on one of the handles as Penelope reached out again to take one of her sons so that it would be a little easier for Derek.

The orderly pushed Penelope and the baby in the wheelchair to the elevator as Derek followed closely beside his wife and son, when the elevator doors opened they got on and the orderly pushed the button for the fifth floor and the doors closed the baby that Penelope had cradled in her arms was now sleeping peacefully Derek reached out with his free hand and gently touched the sleeping babies cheek before reaching into is pocket to pull out his cell phone so has he could let his Mamma know that they were now on the maternity floor he sent a quick text "Baby Girl is now on the maternity floor" but before he put his phone away he turned the camera in and started to snap a few photos of Penelope and their son and he couldn't help but smile.

Finally reaching the maternity floor the doors opened and they got off and the orderly pushed Penelope up to the nurses station and he said "I have Mrs. Morgan here" and handed the nurse the paperwork that the doctor had filled out down in the ER from when she first arrived to after the boys were born, the nurse took the paperwork and attached it to a clipboard and came out from behind the desk she took one look at Penelope and saw the baby in her arms and the she looked at Derek with the baby in his arms and said "congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, now let's get you into your room and get you settled and then we will get some cribs for" she looked down at the paperwork in her hand before continuing "your little boys" she began walking towards room 522 the orderly pushed Penelope as Derek followed into room 522.

The nurse placed the clipboard on the small table and turned to Penelope and said "may I hold your son while you get into bed" Penelope was a little bit unsure she didn't want to let her son go but she knew that it was best and handed the baby to the nurse before pushing herself up into a standing position and made her way to the bed and climbed up and got herself comfortable, once she was comfortable the nurse handed the little boy back and said "now Mrs. Morgan I need to ask have you decided on whether you would like to try breastfeeding or did you want to bottle feed."

Penelope smiled and said "I would like to try and breastfeed my babies but I would also like to bottle feed them too just so that my husband doesn't miss out on the bonding time that it shares" the nurse smiled and said "very well, now with twins you can feed them individually or you can tandem feed" Penelope had researched how to breastfeed twins and she quite liked the idea of tandem feeding so that she knew that both of her babies would be on the same feeding schedule.

Penelope smiled at the nurse and said "I researched how to breastfeed twins and I think that I will go with the tandem feed so that I know they will be on the same feeding schedule and I was thinking that with the next feeding we could bottle feed them so that they can alternate between the two and the formula will fill them up keeping them happier longer and it will give me time to replenish my milk supply" nurse Watson smiled and said "wow you really have done your research haven't you."

Derek said "yeah she has being that she is a computer wiz" nurse Watson said "I can see that you have a little man that is looking for something to eat" Penelope looked down and sure enough the little boy was sucking on her gown, nurse Watson left the room to get a few extra pillows and when she returned she said "ok now if I could get you to wriggle forward a little I will raise the head of the bed a little and then I will get you set up so that your gorgeous little boys can have their first meal.

Penelope was all set and nurse Watson showed Penelope how to lay the babies for tandem feeding and once the baby that Penelope was holding was latched on to her nipple Derek handed over their other baby placing him the same way his brother was and Penelope managed to get him to latch on to her nipple too, both babies began to suckle as Penelope cradled the small boys she couldn't help but think just how lucky she was Derek stood their watching as his gorgeous wife bonded with their sons, once the babies had latched on and were suckling nurse Watson left the room again and went to grab the cribs.

When nurse Watson returned with the clear plastic cribs she asked "have you thought of any names for those handsome little boys" Penelope looked up at Derek and he nodded and she smiled before she said "baby A is Dustin James and baby B is Justin Derek" nurse Watson smiled and said "strong names for strong and handsome little boys" as she began filling in the cards that would be placed in the cribs with all the necessary information about each baby, Derek bent down and kissed Penelope and said "I am just going to step out into the hall and call Mamma and see where they are" Penelope said "sure thing Handsome we don't really want everyone coming in will this Mama has her girls hang out now do we" Derek and nurse Watson couldn't help but laugh.

Derek stepped out into the hall and was just about to call his Mamma when he saw that she and the team were already here he made his ay over to them and said "we will have to give Baby Girl a few minutes she is feeding the twins at the moment" Fran couldn't believe it the twins had already been born she opened her mouth to congratulate her son but nothing came out she wrapped her arms around him as tears began to roll down her cheeks when Derek felt the wet patch on his shirt he pulled back and looked down at her and said "Mamma why are you crying" Fran said I checked Pen out and there was no sign of her being in labor and then when she started having pain at lunch I thought that we would be here in time for the birth but they twins are already here."

Everyone was patting Derek on the back congratulating him but Derek was only concerned about his Mamma and he said "Mamma you did the right thing and checked Baby Girl over but the twins had other ideas and by the time I got Baby Girl here she was already fully dilated and ready to deliver but if it will ease your mind I will take you into see her" Fran looked up at Derek and said "I would like that very much Baby Boy" everyone followed Derek over to Penelope's room and Derek went in and they could hear him talking to Penelope and he came back out and took his Mamma's hand and took her into the room.

Penelope looked up when Fran and Derek entered the room and she smiled when she saw the big smile on Fran's face, Fran walked over to the bed are leaned in and wrapped her arms around Penelope as she kissed her cheek Penelope looked down when she felt one of the babies let go of her breast she looked back up at and said "sorry Mamma I need to fix myself up" Fran let go of Penelope and noticed that there was a nurse standing beside Penelope ready to help her with her gown, Penelope said "Handsome could you come and take him please" Derek made his way around the other side of the bed and picked up his son and placed him against his shoulder and began to rub and pat his back gently.

Once the little boy let out a little burp Derek made his way back to his Mamma and said "would you like to hold you youngest grandson" Fran immediately said "ohhhhh yes please I would love to hold my grandson" Derek laid the little boy in his grand Mamma's arms and watched the interaction between grand Mamma and grandson, Penelope was watching the interaction too when she felt he son let go of her breast and she tapped Derek's arm and when he turned around he noticed that their other little boy had finished his meal too and scooped him up in his arms and placed him against his shoulder where he gently rubbed and patted his back too until he let out a burp.

Now that Penelope was decent again Derek looked at her then looked at the door and she nodded and Derek went over to the door and stuck his head out and said "come on in everyone" the team came in the door and made their way over to congratulate Penelope on the birth and then crowded around Fran and Derek looking at the babies, Rossi looked at Penelope and said "Kitten what are their names" then she heard Em and JJ say "yeah Garcie what a their names, come on tell us" Penelope smiled and looked at Derek who was holding the baby with the A on his hat and Derek said holding the little boy up a little "welcome to the world Dustin James Morgan" and then Penelope pointed to the baby in Fran's arms and said "welcome to the world Justin Derek Morgan" there were ohhhh's and ahhhh's heard from everyone around the room.


	66. Chapter 66

Friends And Lovers

Ch 66

The Epilogue - 7 Years Later

Hotch smiles as he watches his 10 year old son Jack pushing his 7 year old sister Ashley on the swings while his 3 year old brother Adam sleeps in his playpen on the patio. Hotch wraps his arms around Emilys waist and says, "how are you doing sweetheart"?, she kisses him on the lips gently and says, "doing great my love, just watching the kids play".

Hotch led her to the swing and once they sat down Jack helped his sister down off the swing and they ran across the yard so Jack could help Ashley build a sand castle. Emily said, "so how was the case"?, Hotch loosened his tie and said, "it was a rough one and Strauss has given us the rest of the week off".

Emily smiled and said, "that is great and I have a few ideas on how we can spend the time", Hotch laughed and said, "I have a few ideas on that to Em". Emily crashed her mouth against her husbands and when they pulled apart she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I agree with Dorothy from the Wizard Of Oz, there's no place like home", Hotch kissed the top of her head and said, "I agree sweetie, I totally agree". so as Jack and Ashley played in the sand and Adam slept Hotch and Emily sat wrapped in each others arms enjoying some well deserved family time.

Dave walks into his house and drops his go bag and says, "Bella I'm home", Fran comes through the house drying her hands and wastes no time wrapping her arms around her husband and pressing her lips against his. When they pull apart Fran says, "I'm glad you home Dave", Dave sighed happily and said, "so am I Bella, so am I".

Fran said, "dinner will be ready in about half an hour, why don't you go and sit down on the couch and rest", Dave intertwined their fingers and leads his wife to the couch and says, "why don't you sit with me for a few minutes". She grins as she sits down beside him, she looks at him and says, "was it a rough case"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "one of the roughest we have had lately".

Dave kissed the side of her neck and said, "since I have the rest of the week off how about after dinner we get in the car and take off to the cabin and spend a few days just the two of us". Fran kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love that idea especially since we haven't had any real alone time in months", he kissed her lips and sighed happily as she laid her head down on his chest.

JJ and Reid walk into the house and are immediately met by their 8 year old son Henry and 4 year old twin daughters Alisha and Amber, Henry wraps his arms around Reids legs and said, "I missed you dad". Reid ruffled the boys hair and said, "I missed you to buddy, have you been good for your nanny while mom and I were gone"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep and I helped her with the twins to".

Alisha clapped her hands and said, "me misseded you momma", Amber said, "me misseded you more", JJ said, "ohhhhhh no we aren't having this argument again, you both missed us the same, ok"?, the reluctantly nodded their heads and said, "ok momma". The twins led her over to the living room and said, "we fixeded something for you and daddy",

Reid smiled as Henry led him to the couch and when they were both sitting down the twins handed them a picture that they had spent most of the day working on. Henry said, "see here momma, this is you and here is daddy and here is me and here are Alisha and Amber and we are all playing in the back yard", JJ grinned and said, "that sounds perfect Henry, how about we spend the rest of the week having some family time in the back yard", the kids all clapped their hands and said, "yayyyyyy", Reid grinned and said, "sounds like we are in for a fun week", JJ nodded her head adn said, "yes it does Spence, yes it does".

Derek walks into the house and is met by Clooney being chased by his 7 year old twins Justin and Dustin, he smiles and says, "baby girl, where are you"?, she says, "in the baby's room my love". Derek takes the stairs two at a time and it doesn't take long before he is standing with his arms wrapped around her.

She relaxes into his embrace and says, "I've missed you handsome", he started placing kisses down the side of her neck and says, "I've missed you to goddess". Derek leans down and kisses the cheek of his 5 month old daughter Jessica and says, "hello sweetness, have you been a good girl for momma"?, Penelope picks the baby up and hands her to Derek and says, "she has been the best baby while you were away".

Derek grins and says, "where's Delia"?, Penelope says, "she is sleeping, she has been fighting her nap allllll afternoon but she finally gave in about 30 minutes ago". Delia was their 4 year old daughter and she was more independent than both of her parents put together which when she was fighting sleep made her something to be reckoned with.

Penelope smiled and said, "please tell me that you have a few days off handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, Strauss gave us all the rest of the week off". Penelope sighed happily and said, "good, I'm glad especially since the team just got home from being away for almost 3 weeks this time".

Derek, Penelope and Jessica head downstairs and grin as they watch the twins running around the living room playing hide and seek with their dog Clooney. Penelope put the baby in the swing and turned it on low and then joined her husband on the couch and said, "I have missed you so so much handsome and I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I can't wait for that either baby girl", they both relaxed on the couch as they spent the next half an hour wrapped in each others loving arms.


End file.
